


Extraterrestrial

by louisstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Long Hair Dont Care, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Wall Sex, mpreg Zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisstyles/pseuds/louisstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is your average college boy, until one fateful day he discovers something that will change his life forever. On his way home from a late night at work he decides to go down to the beach to cool his head only to find something astonishing; an egg shaped metal cylinder. Confused and unsure he checks to see what it is. To his surprise it flies open revealing a boy, covered from neck to toe in a tight suit and the most stunning green eyes Louis' ever laid eyes on. Louis realizes all too soon this is not just your average boy, but something much different; an extraterrestrial. With an injured boy who's stuck on Earth, Louis is obliged to take care of him. But Louis may get more than he bargained for when he stares into those green eyes and feels something stir in him. But it can't be love... can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

C h a p t e r   O n e

     ☆彡T h e  L a n d i n g ★彡

 

“Tomlinson the table is waiting!” Louis boss – Frank – exclaimed from the back of the kitchen. Louis sighed deeply in defeat as he ended his break that had gone from its proper ten minutes down to two. He was not impressed but tried not to sass Frank, he needed the job to get through college.

Louis was your average college kid, working his way through and having no clue what the hell he was even doing most of the time. He took courses that appealed to him or that he thought he’d need with no real goal in mind. He’d wanted to be a singer, but for now he was working towards an unknown degree and jotting down less than coherent customers’ orders. During the day after his classes and during the days he had no lessons Louis worked at the stereotypical hole in the wall coffee shop while during the nights he could he worked at a shitty dive bar on the less that pleasant side of the town he lived in. Today was one of those nights.

Suppressing an eye roll Louis grabbed the burger and fries that were placed on the cooling shelf and checked the table number. He swiped two beers from the bar before heading over to the costumers. Two men sat at a table with a few beer bottles already littering the cheap wood. Once he approached he internally cringed at the sight of the duo where one was slipping over their words while the other almost slipped _off_ the bar stool. One of the men had a receding hairline and a five o’clock shadow on his upper lip. He wore a Hawaii shirt and had a torn ball cap on along with old jeans and crocs. The other man wore a shirt that stretched over his beer gut along with a horrid pair of swim trunks.

He knew this wasn’t going to be a great night.

As he expected the entire night the two were rowdy and complained about their ‘bitch wives’ only frustrating Louis as they became increasingly loud. Louis hated working here because there was always someone like them who disrupted everyone around them and caused Louis tips to shrink while they were there. While here Louis practically lived off the tips he got and became extremely frustrated when he lost it due to assholes.

Shaking his head Louis finally sighed in relief when he realized his stupid shift was over. Finally he could go home – possibly get Liam to make him something for a later dinner because frankly, the food here sucked – then go to sleep. As Louis said a farewell to the kitchen staff he heard something that made him want to rip his hair out of his skull.

“Tomlinson! I need you to cover for Sheeran, he’s running late!” Frank abruptly yelled as he came out from wherever he had been. Louis tried hard not to glare at his older boss who frankly, was a dick to everyone. He continuously picked on Louis and made him take the extra shifts just because Louis was gay, and Louis wasn’t being bias when he said that. Frank made it very evident he didn’t like ‘ _Louis kind_ ’ but Louis just ignored him. He needed the money, and he’d rather not go into prostitution.

“Can’t Megan cover for me? She’s here,” Louis whined even though he already knew the fight was lost.

“Excuse me, but I have things to do!” Megan snipped as she headed up to the kitchen with an order.

“So do I,” Louis muttered as he crossed his arms.

“Megan has already asked to leave early and she was just about to head out,” Frank informed him like he was clueless to the whole situation.

Louis ground his teeth together. Megan had only worked a three hour shift and had been whining the whole time claiming her ankles hurt too much in her stilettos. Louis had been working since opening at five because he didn’t work at the coffee shop today and it was already well past midnight. Louis was extremely pissed off and exhausted. He was not looking forward to classes in the morning.

“I’ve worked my hours Frank,” Louis groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes.

“Well I say you need to work another,” he retorted coldly.

On any other given day Louis would have walked on out but he was too tired to sass and did not want to lose this job. Sighing he nodded, “Fine, but only one more.”

“Glad to see you’re thinking of others for a change,” Frank retorted.

Louis bit back his less than kind words, and instead went to bus tables. As Louis cleaned off one of the cheap wooden bar tables he sighed to himself. He was extremely tired and just wanted to unwind. Frank was an asshole, Megan was a bitch who always dumped her work on Louis, Ed was running late – the only nice employee at this shit hole – and Louis was dead tired. He knew he’d have to call in sick tomorrow if he wanted to recuperate from tonight.

Once Ed did finally arrive Louis practically tossed his small notebook for orders at him as he rushed to put his comfy toms on and take off the shitty shoes he had to wear for work. Ed laughed as Louis practically tripped over his own two feet to get out of the stupid joint.

“Eager are we?” he cooed as he scratched his red beard.

“Oh shove it,” Louis sassed only causing Ed to laugh more. “I just want to leave before Frank makes me work anymore.”

“Megan snuck her way out of it?” Ed raised his brow to Louis – already knowing the answer. He’d been one upped by her a few times now as well.

Louis rolled his eyes in annoyance. “When does she _not_ ,” he grumbled once he took off the staff shirt and put it in the shitty locker. Each staff member had a locker in the hallway that lead to the bathrooms. It was gross and usually Louis didn’t change here but god he just wanted _out now_.

“True enough,” he agreed with a smirk. “Tell Liam I said hi!” Ed called as Louis finally managed to change and grab his bag.

“Will do!” Louis replied before exiting through the backdoor to avoid Frank.

Once he was in the crisp late night air he took a long intake of breath. God he hated that place. It smelt like cheap beer and disappointment, something Louis hoped to avoid. Louis zipped up his black jacket as the cool March air hit him and bit at his cheeks. It was rather cold out while winter tried to keep its hold on the months before spring came. Louis nuzzled his nose into his coat and pulled his beanie down on his head to cover his numb ears as he started his trek home. It was times like these he wished he’d bought that cheap car that he saw some shady guy selling. It may have been a pile of shit but it would have been better than walking. Though, it also looked like a car people put dead bodies in the boot of to dispose of so maybe walking was the better choice. So long as Louis didn’t get mugged he was fine with the walk.

Suddenly his phone was vibrating in his pocket so he pulled it from his coat and held it to his ear, “Hello?”

“Hey Tommo!”

“Hey Leeyum,” Louis cooed back with a grin.

“You’re late?” Liam’s voice cracked through his phone with a hint of confusion.

Louis sighed dramatically, “Frank is a dickwad. I just got off.”

Louis could practically heard Liam’s frown. “You should really quit Lou, it’s not good for you to get so little sleep and over work yourself.”

Louis just chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Thanks daddy but I’ll be fine. Hey that sounds kind of kinky.”

“I’m serious Lou, I don’t want you getting sick,” Liam scolded as he ignored Louis offhanded comment.

Louis just laughed at Liam’s over protectiveness. “I’ll be home soon Li.”

Liam sighed as he realized Louis had ended the discussion. “Okay, I’ll make you some tea for when you get home.”

“Li you don’t have to, go to bed,” Louis began but before he could finish Liam had hung up. Louis pouted at his phone before shoving it back in his pocket and continuing his trek home. Liam had always been over protective of Louis for as long as he could remember. At times Louis admitted it was annoying but he was also grateful for it, it was a real relief to have Liam’s support when he came out in high school. He was extremely surprised though when two years ago before heading off to college Liam sat Louis down in their new flat and told him he was gay as well. It was a shock to Louis but he just grinning and rolled his eyes at him and told him he was happy for him.

As Louis walked he realized he was near the beach. Deciding he wanted to sit down for a bit he climbed down the rocks to the shore and found himself a nice log to sit on. The tide was far out and Louis leaned back and sighed comfortably as he went to close his eyes. Just before he did he saw something flashing on the beach and he bolted up in shock.

On the beach a few meters from him was a large metal egg shaped device. Louis jolted to his feet and looked to the device with surprise and uncertainty. “What the hell…” Louis muttered as he slowly paced towards it. Every fiber in him was telling him to run and call the cops but he just continued down towards it. As he neared it he realized that it indeed was some sort of contraption large enough to hold someone inside or two. There didn’t appear to be an opening but it was a sleek metal with a one green light pinging in the center of the surface. Louis couldn’t _see_ the blub; it was as if it was a reflection.

Going against his better judgement he reached out and touched the shiny polished metal. It was cool beneath his finger tips and _appeared_ harmless. Just as he pressed his palm fully against it suddenly it split in the middle. Louis lunged back as a slit appeared in the middle of it vertically and opened up like doors.

Louis tripped backwards and landed on his arse as he gawked up at the contraption. Fear raided his system as he feared the worst. _I’m so dead_ he thought as he scrambled away from the metal device. A light emitted from it as it opened and Louis had to shield his eyes to block the blinding light. He glimpsed control panels inside and but they weren’t solid, they were… holograms?

Suddenly a silhouette was visible and Louis’ jaw dropped as someone stepped from the machine. He was tall and lean from what Louis could see with a head of curls. Louis was in shock as slowly the light dimmed until only a blue-green hue emitted from whatever sort of controls were in there. Slowly, hesitantly, Louis looked back to the man in front of him.

And Louis suddenly couldn’t breathe.

The most gorgeous man in existence was standing before him. His body was perfect, and well built. An odd purple and red suit hugged his body from his toes all the way up to his neck. And what was above his neck was the definition of perfection. A jawline sculpted by angels with perfect plump pink lips and a perfect adorable nose. Full defined cheeks and then his eyes, oh his eyes! Louis jaw dropped as he saw he emerald hue that appeared to glow in the late night sky. They were stunning and Louis felt his heart beat increase dramatically just by looking at him. His hair was disheveled and his chocolate curls brushed against his forehead and cheeks softly as he stumbled forward. All in all, he was fucking beautiful.

“Oh my god,” Louis breathed in a whisper.

The man before him shot his head up to look to Louis with wide – beautiful – eyes as he noticed Louis presence. He analyzed Louis with those perfect eyes before his face turned white in shock and pain. “Help,” he whispered before he fell to his knees and crippled onto the sand before Louis.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

**(One Hour Prior)**

“Harry I want to go back!” Niall whined through his headset as Harry tried to concentrate on the panels before him.

“Just a minute Nialler,” Harry begged as he pressed a few of the buttons on the control panels around him. They lit up a green-blue with his touch and Harry watched the monitor as he put in the proper coordinates. Niall sighed loudly and Harry just chuckled in response.

“Just a quick trip Harry,” Zayn’s voice flooded Harry’s ears. “We don’t want Paul getting mad at us again,” Zayn warned but Harry could faintly hear Zayn tapping in the coordinates as well.

“We got a real ear full last time,” Niall grumbled in annoyance.

Harry hummed in response before he looked forward through the see-through metal – at least from his side – as he began to move with Niall and Zayn’s two ships flanking his sides. As they zoomed along Harry looked in awe as they neared the Milky Way.  This solar system had always enchanted him for its beauty and innocence. It was an under developed system compared to his own but nonetheless it was magnificent. They had barely scratched the surface of possibilities and still thought traveling faster than the speed of light to be impossible, which with Harry being in the profession he was, was an everyday occurrence. Maybe because really deep down it was his home solar system but no matter what it always had a spot in Harry’s heart.

“We’ll be at ‘Earth’ in three seconds,” Niall informed Harry and then it was before them before Harry could reply.

Harry looked in awe as he looked at the planet that had appeared in front of them. It was magnificent and Harry grinned widely as he gazed at it. It was beautiful to Harry and had become an obsession of his. After unbuckling leaning forward Harry pressed his palms against the cool surface of his ship and moved his face closer.

“You have to admit it’s really something,” Zayn chuckled from his pod as they glanced it over.

“Yeah,” Niall agreed with a dreamy tone to his voice.

Harry’s eyes flickered across his view as he took it all in. He loved being able to watch the planet in person when they traveled far enough away from their own galaxy then taking a quick detour wouldn’t be too noticeable in their timeframe. In truth, they weren’t supposed to disrupt the flow of things because it went against their international code. Though on occasions humans would be taken when Harry’s kind visited, most of the time they were ‘given back’ but sometimes not, like in Harry’s ancestral tree for instance. Harry wasn’t positive how far back in his family tree that they had been walking on Earth, and he never really minded to look it up. All Harry wanted was to one day be able to step on Earth’s surface for himself.

Harry was far from human anymore though. He resembled humans in appearance but his ancestors bodies had internally morphed to adapt to the new environment of Harry’s now home planet. With the help of different medications and all sorts of things virtually anything was possible to alternate on the body on Harry’s planet and better benefit people. Sickness and disease rarely killed anyone anymore.

“So Niall, how’d you’re appointment go?” Zayn inquired breaking Harry from his thoughts.

“Ugh, Dr. Mosscotui was an asshole. I swear if he starts making fun of my flesh one more time,” Niall ranted angrily. “I mean, not everyone has scales! Sorry!” he huffed. Zayn and Harry laughed obnoxiously before Niall continued, “No but it went well. It was just a quick injection. I’m kind of glad I wasn’t born like you two or I might be pregnant by now,” Niall cackled while the other two lads rolled their eyes.

“It’s called a condom Nialler,” Zayn smirked.

“Actually,” Niall began.

“Niall don’t even try. We were raised with Earth slang so we’re going to use it you twat,” Harry snickered.

“Which reminds me! I still don’t get why we always got so isolated. I mean even our squad is use three Earthlings!” Niall exclaimed.

“We’re not really Earthlings,” Zayn commented.

“To the assholes back on Modest we are,” Niall muttered.

“We’ve lived there just as long as them,” Harry grumbled.

He agreed with Niall though. The native born Modest didn’t much like anyone else on their planet – even if they were the ones who abducted the humans to migrate to their planet in the first place. And it wasn’t just humans anymore; it was many different races that lived on Modest now. The Modest still continued to be rude to the other races though and started wars with other planets far more than necessary. If you were to compare them to those on Earth Modest would be cocky America picking fights with any smaller country than them. It didn’t matter where you went, there would always be the bully that was larger than you and didn’t like anyone different from them.

Just as Harry was about to pry his gaze away and suggest going back something caught his eye. Harry felt his eyes widen like saucers and he just managed to scream, a warning into the headset before there was impact on his pod. Niall cursed into his headset then screamed Harry’s name alongside Zayn as Harry’s pod swirled and spun. Harry wasn’t sure what hit him but tried to steady his pod but it wouldn’t stop spinning and was making him sick.

“Shit!” Zayn cussed into the mic. “Harry!”

“Shit Zayn look out!” Niall screamed and defended Harry.

Harry groaned as he slammed into the roof of his pod – cursing himself for unstrapping himself. He swirled around inside the small area and he thanked the mechanics that they prepared for this sort of thing and caused the controls not to register his body slamming into them. Harry felt sick as he continued to slam around inside the contraption. He could barely understand what was going on but he assumed they had gotten in the way of a small pack of asteroids.

“Harry where are you?!” Zayn exclaimed in a panic.

“I don’t know!” Harry moaned as he slammed against his seat and it dug into his spine. “Shit!” he cussed before being flung forward.

“Steady yourself!” Niall hollered but Harry couldn’t focus because shock over filled him as he got sight of where he was heading.

“I’ve been sucked into Earth’s atmosphere!” Harry gasped in a panic as he was flung back by the momentum of his acceleration.

“Send off your coordinates!” Zayn ordered sternly, trying to ease the panic from his voice, knowing he had to stay calm.

Harry slammed his palm against the projection of his panels and begged it registered properly. He then managed to also press his finger against the self-destruct button for when he landed. Internally he prayed that he wouldn’t land in a populated area as he zoomed towards the Earth’s surface.

The last thing he saw was the lights of a city as Zayn told him his coordinates hadn’t locked yet. Then it was black.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

Harry felt like he was going to puke. His whole body hurt from the impact and he was surprised nothing appeared too damaged on his body. Just a little bruising he assumed. Well, he had yet to stand so who really knew.

He groaned loudly as he managed to situate himself upright and rub his eyes. His mind was telling him that he should exit the shuttle and let it disintegrate as per what the self-destruct did – it didn’t blow up or something just decomposed very quickly – but his body refused to cooperate. Slowly Harry cleared his head – which hurt _immensely_ – and finally agreed to leave the shuttle. He remembered Zayn telling him that his coordinates didn’t go through and he cursed under his breathe.

What had hit him?

Thinking back on it, Harry didn’t think it was asteroids. If it was a small cluster of them surely the other boys would have been hit. So what?

Giving up on the idea for now Harry just focused on survival. First, get out of the stupid machine. He opened his eyes but everything was still fuzzy and he could see someone outside his pod. Had the lads already found him? Hoping so Harry managed to press a button to open the pod – it had already begun the process of decaying – and watched as his pod lit up as it usually did to give him light to exit. Once it split apart Harry stumbled through the doors of it and looked up. The light blinded him momentarily but he could hear the sound of waves and realized he must have landed near the ocean. He thanked god he hadn’t landed _in_ the ocean. His lungs were better equipped for water now than normal humans but he didn’t think he’d make it to the surface in time.

Slowly the annoying light faded and Harry was met with a surprised voice that sent pleasant chills up his spine. Shoot his head up he was met with someone who most definitely wasn’t Zayn or Niall. The boy before him was gorgeous. Absolutely fucking gorgeous.

The lad had fallen over and Harry’s eyes traveled up his tone body – and damn fine legs – analyzing him. He wore mundane clothing and immediately alerted Harry that this boy was definitely human. Once Harry reached his face he realized he couldn’t breathe as his heart skipped a beat. His jaw line was sharp with a soft shade of stubble across it and perfect thin pink lips. His nose was cute and small and his eyes were the most beautiful colour Harry had ever seen. They were a cerulean blue, with amazing hues of blue that captivated Harry. His hair was in an adorable fringe and suited his look perfectly. Surprise was written across the adorable lad as he gazed at Harry in awe.

Suddenly the fall really caught up with Harry and he paled in pain. “Help,” Harry managed to whimper out before falling to his knees. His grip on consciousness faded as he fell into the soft sand with the image of that beautiful man imprinted in his mind.

 

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡


	2. Chapter 2

C h a p t e r   T w o

     ☆彡G r e e t i n g s   E a r t h l i n g s ★彡

 

It was a quiet evening in the Tomlinson/Payne residence. Liam was nestled down on the couch with a cup of tea and a warm kettle sitting quaintly on the stove. The room smelt like Earl Grey – Louis favorite – and popcorn. Liam was lazily watching the news while munching on some popcorn from his earlier outing with Sophia. They’d gone to the movies that evening to watch 22 Jump Street for a friendly outing. Sophia and Liam had dated previously before Liam realized his sexuality and had continued to maintain a close friendship after Liam informed her of his real interests. She had been very surprised at first but continued to support him through his endeavours. 

Liam switched the channel to something more interesting and settled for a late night episode of Family Guy. He was frustrated at the dickhead Frank for keeping Louis late again. Louis was constantly over working himself to help pay for rent and tuition. No matter how many times Liam offered to pay for the rent for the month Louis refused. Frank used Louis constantly and was an asshole for stupid reasons. It infuriated Liam to see his friend being taken advantage of. Liam admitted he was very overprotective of his friend, but he always had been. Louis and him had been close for years and encouraged each other through everything. He’d been there for Louis through both divorces and all the stress of having to help raise his sisters with his single mother. Louis had been very strong and Liam idolized him for it. 

Now, don’t get Liam wrong, he did not fancy his best mate as anything more than a friend. At one point Louis and him had snogged one drunken night and messed around a little but it meant nothing and they pushed it past them. They didn’t feel that way about each other and they maintained their friendship – with Louis teasing Liam about it occasionally. They didn’t shag, but Louis rather enjoyed teasing Liam on his very clumsy mouth skills. Kissing of course! Or so Liam and Louis thought… the night was rather blurry. But that was besides the point. 

Liam shook the thoughts from his mind as he settled down to wait for his friend. Just as he went to sip his drink the front door was slammed open abruptly, startling Liam. He yelped in surprise and almost dumped the scalding tea on himself. 

“Liam! Help!” Louis wheezed – his lungs not having enough time to drink in oxygen as he panicked. 

Liam leapt from the couch to run to his friend only to stop when he saw the oddly dressed man Louis was dragging with him. He was partly draped over Louis shoulder, his head of curls slumped down informing Liam of his unconscious state. Louis was holding fast to him as he dragged the boy past Liam and placed him on the couch. Liam helped situate him while Louis panicked. 

“He’s-he’s, is he okay?!” Louis shrilled in panic as he tugged at his fringe. 

Liam was frozen as he looked at the slumped boy on his couch. The panic on Louis face mixed with the unresponsive boy on his sofa had him in his own panic. He had no clue what had just happened but he did know there was a potentially dead or dying boy on his couch. All the training Liam had received thus far to get his doctoral degree flew out the window as he was thrown into a real life scenario. His eyes flickered across the boy in absolute shock and uncertainty. 

Meanwhile, Louis was freaking the fuck out. He was holding in his panicked blubbering as he fiercely chewed his thumb nails. The beautiful boy that had appeared from an odd pod was suddenly unconscious in front of him and for all Louis knew he could be _dead_. The thought sparked more fear in him as he paced quickly. 

“Why didn’t you take him to the hospital?!” Liam asked once he snapped out of his disoriented state. 

“I can’t!” Louis exclaimed. “He just – it’s complicated alright?! But I can guarantee you he doesn’t have any I.D from this fucking planet!” 

Liam was confused but disregarded it for now and dropped to his knees. He put his ear to the boys’ lips to feel for breathing. He couldn’t feel the familiar fanning of breath and tried to keep a level head while checking the boys pulse. He furrowed his brows as he looked at the full body suit the boy wore. He didn’t know what to do in this situation! 

“What the – we need him out of this!” Liam stated as he tried to pull on the collar of it around the boy’s neck. He couldn’t find the lift of the fabric; it was as if it was his _skin_. “What is this?!” 

“I don’t know!” Louis squeaked as he fell beside Liam to his knees. 

“Shit,” Liam cursed as he frantically glanced over the boy. 

“He- he was- I can’t explain it!” Louis blabbered while fear continued to rise in him. 

Liam couldn’t think of a possible solution and this terrified Louis further. What if the boy was _dead_? Louis could feel his stomach churning at the mere thought. He felt as if he would be sick as he couldn’t see the rise of the boy’s chest. Louis was beginning to turn hysteric at the sudden turn of events of his relatively calm evening. 

“Wake up!” Louis begged as he tugged on the boys arm. “What do we do?! He isn’t waking up!” Louis panted, still exhausted from his run to the apartment with the extra body. 

Suddenly the boy stirred. Liam was trying to sooth Louis while racking his brain, neither of the two noticed the sudden change in the boy’s state. Harry’s head hurt as well as his back and stomach, being tossed around in a stupid pod tended to do that to you. Harry however was too disoriented to remember what had placed him in this position at the moment. Slowly his eyes fluttered opening and he was looking at a white ceiling with a slowly spinning ceiling fan with one of the four bulbs working. Surprise flickered through him at the mundane technology. Surely he didn’t have such old technology in his home. Then the ringing of panicked voices filled his ears.  

“Liam you need to help him!” someone begged, and the voice sent a pleasant shiver up Harry’s spine. The voice brought him back to reality and recognition flickered through him. That was the voice from whoever had found him. 

Slowly he was able to move his head to put the voice once again to that lovely face. Fear was plastered across the beautiful face of the voices holder. Even with terror on his face he was still stunning. Harry found it hard to recall how to breathe in his present situation, and it wasn’t because of his injuries. 

“Louis I – I can’t help him while he’s wearing whatever the hell that is!” the second boy exclaimed. Harry analyzed him as well. He had shorter brown hair that was obviously styled at one point but now it was slightly messing. He had some facial hair and he was biting his lip as he concentrated on a solution. He was rather built and far from unattractive, he had a slightly rugged attractiveness to him that he knew Zayn and Niall liked. But still, Harry was quick to detour his eyes towards the other boy – Louis. Louis was far from attractive, he was stunning. Absolutely gorgeous, Harry concluded. 

A groan escaped Harry’s lips as he felt the pain in his abdomen. He hoped he hadn’t hurt any major organs. A gasp escaped Louis as he shot his head to see the boys beautiful emerald eyes constricted with pain. 

“You’re awake!” Louis gawked in shock. 

“Where am I?” Harry managed as he attempted to sit up only to have a pair of small delicate hands on his shoulders. 

“Please, I don’t know what to do just lie down please?” Louis begged, not knowing how to approach anything at the moment. He was just immensely relieved the boy was _alive_. 

Harry obliged and continued to clutch his stomach. “Where am I?” he repeated, hoping for an answer. 

“My flat,” Louis replied as he tried to rack his brain for what to do now. 

Meanwhile, Liam was watching the boy with worry. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on, but something he did know was the boy was hurt with the pain that was weaved across his face. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he settled for analyzing him to see what could be wrong with him. But he was also internally panicking, because the boy had most definitely not been breathing for a solid ten minutes. 

“No, not that,” Harry winced as the pain continued. “What _planet_?” 

Louis and Liam blinked at that question. What planet? Obviously Earth! Then Louis remembered everything that led up to the boy on his couch and realized his first assumption had been right, he wasn’t of this world. Louis gawked at that. 

“Shit, he, he’s an alien?!” Louis screeched. 

“Please stay calm,” Harry begged softly. 

His voice soothed Louis a tad but he was still shaking. “Oh my god.” 

“Please, is this Earth?” Harry asked quietly, as not to upset the boy in front of him. 

Before Louis could respond – if that was even possible – Liam did, “… Yeah?” Liam still couldn’t fathom the idea that this boy before him wasn’t human. That wasn’t possible right? Aliens were from scifi movies and comic books, not real life. This wasn’t the latest issue of Green Lantern. 

“Shit,” Harry cursed as he attempted to sit up again. 

“And you’re obviously from Earth,” Liam continued slowly. “You _look_ like a human. Minus the get up…” 

Harry chuckled at that then winced as he felt the pain shot in his abdomen from his laughter. “Yeah, well the ‘get up’ is very advanced technology,” he informed the oblivious pair. He noticed the man with the beard – Liam – was standing protectively in front of Louis and Harry was surprised to feel the sudden surge of jealousy and anger that ran through him. 

“You didn’t answer my question; why do you look like us? Better yet, how are you talking in our language if you’re from another planet?” Liam inquired lowly. He had moved in front of Louis because he wasn’t sure if he could trust the boy in front of him. Claiming to be an extraterrestrial while looking and speaking like humans was very suspicious to Liam. He knew it should have been suspicious to Louis as well but for some reason Louis wasn’t looking at him in the appropriate matter of a boy who could be a criminal for all they knew. No, Louis was looking at the boy as if he was the most stunning creature in existence. 

“That’s confidential,” Harry stated sternly. He was usually a very gentle person but when it came to the secrets of his planet or associating with _Earthlings_ something that was _illegal_ he knew he had to be stern and pray Zayn and Niall got him out of this mess. 

Liam scoffed at that but kept a cool head. He was good with dealing with anger or frustration most of the time. “Okay then _whatever_ you are, why are you here? And why did Lou,” – Liam stopped short not wanting to give away Louis name if he hadn’t already – “ _he_ find you?” 

Harry frowned, contemplating what to say. After biting his lip for a moment in thought he spoke, “It was an accidental landing. _Louis_ found me by accident,” Harry concluded, loving how Louis name rolled of his tongue. Meanwhile, Louis face had flushed pink at _how_ the boy said his name. 

“And what’s _your_ name?” Liam questioned with crossed arms. 

“Liam,” Louis murmured cautiously. “Leave him alone. He’s probably hurt,” 

“He’s probably a criminal,” Liam interjected swiftly. “I don’t recall aliens looking like us.” 

“You’ve probably never seem _my_ kind of… _alien_ as you put it,” Harry murmured as he assessed the possible damage to his body. His stomach felt bruised, but nothing _appeared_ crushed. 

“I’ve never seen an _alien_ because they don’t _exist_ ,” Liam was quick to add. 

“How’d you get here?” Louis asked to cover up Liam’s statement. He continued to gaze at Harry with a feeling that surprised him; attraction. 

“Louis you honestly aren’t honestly buying this,” Liam gawked. 

Louis ignored him and waited patiently for him to continue. Harry noticed this and was hesitant. “I’m not supposed to interact with humans,” he murmured softly.

Louis chuckled – a shaky chuckle from the stress of the situation but a chuckle nonetheless. The sound filled Harry’s senses and caused him to feel a queasy sweetly sick feeling in his gut. He was surprised to realize they were _butterflies_ as humans slanged the term. “Well, it’s a little late for that,” Louis said as he picked at his thumb nail absentmindedly. 

Harry wanted to protest but knew he was caught, or maybe it was because the enchanting boy before him was saying so. Louis watched Harry to see his reaction and was surprised to see him beginning to cooperate. His heart seemed to skip a beat as Harry’s eyes flickered to his briefly before darting back down to his folded hands. 

“I’m not sure,” Harry finally spoke softly – his voice had a beautiful ring to it and Louis finally registered he sounded like he was from Britain. “And about my appearance and speech... on my home planet we are required to keep our former culture alive so we are raised in a district filled with other descendants of Earthling. That is all I will say,” Harry explained softly, wincing ever so slightly as he spoke. 

Liam narrowed his eyes at Harry in distrust while Louis nodded and absorbed every word. “Wow, okay then… _why_ are you here?” Louis inquired further as he looked over the lad before him. 

Harry’s cheeks flushed slightly and he shrugged his shoulders. “Classified.”             

“You’re not honestly buying this right Lou?” Liam repeated with a scoff as he continued to analyze Harry.

Louis sighed and looked to Liam. “I know what I saw, and it was _most definitely_ not Earth technology.”

Harry smiled softly to Louis and Louis could feel himself become sickly sweetly nauseous as his tummy did flips as the corners of the boys mouth tilted up. “Thank you for believing me.” then his face fell. “I must leave now, I’ve said far too much. You can’t even know I exist! I’m done for,” Harry ranted as he attempted to stand only to cry out in pain before crippling forward. Louis quickly ducked forward and caught Harry this time while Liam jumped in surprise 

“Are you okay?!” Louis exclaimed as he looked over the crumpling boy. 

Harry was wheezing and shook his head. “My-my abdomen,” he managed through his panting. 

“Oh god! It’ll be alright,” Louis promised despite himself and helped Harry’s arm around his shoulder. “Liam open my door,” he requested – well from everyone else’s point of view it sounded like a demand. Liam reluctantly opened Louis bedroom door to have Louis rush past him and ease Harry onto his sheets. “You’re a doctor! Help him Li!” Louis begged as he looked over the boy that was moaning in pain. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him! I’m just a med student Louis!” Liam exclaimed as he once again tried to assess the boy’s injuries. 

Louis leaned over the boy and levitated his hands over him – not sure what to do. Harry’s vision was becoming blotchy again as he tried to keep a hold on his conscious state. Too soon his vision was blurring around the edges and he knew he was slipping. Louis was frantic – terrified for reasons beyond him. 

“Hey it’ll be okay! Just, just don’t go to sleep!” Louis shrilled in fear. Harry coughed in response. “Okay listen to me alright? I’ll ramble so you _can’t_ fall asleep on me! Uh, my name is Louis; I am majoring in nothing really. My overall grades are uh – let’s not talk about that. I love mint ice-cream and I tend to sass people a lot,” Louis rambled on as he tried to annoy Harry into consciousness. “Did I mention my name’s Louis?” 

His eyes roamed the blurry lines of Louis face and whispered softly; “My name is Harry.” 

Then his eyes slipped closed. 

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

“He could be a convict!” A voice rang through Harry’s clouded mind. Harry groaned and rolled away from the noise. He was curious as to why his room was so light, considering the star that his planet orbited around should still not be shinning before his alarm. He wondered who was in his house this early in the morning. 

Pushing it from his mind, expecting it to be Zayn or Niall, he snuggled closer to his comforter. It felt different than his own and wasn’t… the same material? Curiosity peeked in Harry but he continued to nuzzle down because the comforter smelled awfully nice.  He vaguely thought that his mother may have come and cleaned his house again and sprayed a sent around his room. It smelt nice either way. 

“He’s not a convict! I know what I saw Li,” a voice replied. The voice was high and sweet and sent pleasant chills up Harry’s spine. 

Suddenly last night’s events surged back to Harry’s mind and he bolted up quickly. Light from Earths Sun was streaming through the windows with the dark blue curtains pulled to the sides. The room was most definitely not his own. This room was messy with clothing spewed across the floor in random spots. Three cups sat on the bedside table that were once filled with tea along with a few random ringed binders with different subjects written on them. 

Harry scanned the room and noticed a few pictures. He looked in awe at the lad from the night before – Louis – standing with a few girls along with one older male. They were all smiling brightly at the camera with a warm family feeling emitting from them. Harry could tell the photo was older because Louis looked younger, approximately seventeen or eighteen. 

Averting his gaze he slowly kicked his feet off the bed and sighed in relief as he felt the wretched feeling in his stomach lessen. It was still bad but not as serious as last night. He didn’t think he’d pass out this time. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Harry stood upright and began walking. He planned to escape through the window and call Zayn but winced and stopped when the window made a loud scratching noise. The voices outside the door ceased and Harry yelped in surprise as the door was suddenly flung open. 

“Told you! He’s trying to escape!” Liam bellowed in anger as he glared at Harry. 

“Calm down,” Louis rolled his eyes. “He’s not a convict. And hell, I’d be running away too Li!” he sassed. 

“Lou-”

“Calm down! Jeez, it’s supposed to be you with the level head,” Louis commented idly as his gaze flickered to Harry’s tense stance. “Hey it’s alright, yeah? Just here to talk,” Louis whispered softly as he slowly eased closer to the boy – Harry. He thought the name suited him well. It was a name that had been imprinted in his mind since the boy whispered it last night. Louis had stayed up to keep a watch on Harry to make sure he was okay. They had tried waking him but he refused to open his eyes throughout the night. Liam wanted to call the police but Louis refused. Something told him that if the police got their hands on him nothing good would come of it. 

“Please, I – I… let me go,” Harry stuttered then ended sternly. He had to leave – he was bound to be in extreme trouble. Zayn and Niall obviously hadn’t located his coordinates yet and he feared they’d send in a rescue party. Then he’d be screwed. 

“You’re hurt,” Louis stated stubbornly as he came closer. “Take that get up off and we’ll check you out, alright?” he soothed. 

Harry swallowed nervously and Louis couldn’t help but compare him to a cat. Slowly Harry’s eyes traveled up the human’s body. He drank in the boy’s appearance with surprisingly interested eyes. Harry had, had relationships in the past but never his feelings been so… intense. Not that this was a relationship! No, he boy had just found him… and just so happened to have a magnetic pull that Harry couldn’t turn away from. 

“How can I trust you?” Harry spoke slowly as he assessed his situation. “How do I know you won’t call your authorities?”

“Look I’m too scared to pick up the phone,” Louis said honestly. “I mean, what am I supposed to tell them? I have an apparent alien in my house?” he spoke with a ring of humour to his voice. 

Harry almost cracked a smile but reframed last second. He had to keep up a strong exterior. No matter how beautiful humans could not be trusted. Harry could feel Liam’s eyes watching him intently – waiting for Harry to make a wrong move. 

Louis sighed at the alien’s stubbornness. He obviously wasn’t going to cooperate, especially with Liam’s intense glare. “Look, let’s take a look at your wounds yeah? You’re hurt aren’t you?” Louis soothed gently. 

Harry’s eyes flickered across Louis face in search for a lie. Louis appeared innocent enough with good intensions. Slowly Harry lost the tension from his body. He knew he was hurt – the screaming pain in his abdomen told him so. So in turn, he nodded minimally before turning his wrist. Louis watched curiously as Harry placed his four fingers against his wrist and held down. 

Suddenly a glow emitted from his wrist and a hologram flickered into the air. Harry knew that if he wanted to call for help it was futile. His wrist was used for minimal things and most definitely not long distance communication. If he wished to do that he needed his pod, which was decomposed by now. 

Louis and Liam watched in awe as the screen projected in the air. Harry pressed against the clear images until it flickered off. Confused the two lads watched Harry before their jaws dropped in amazement. 

The material around his body began to disappear, starting from his finger tips and toes continuing to his chest. Slowly the entire suit disintegrated, leaving Harry standing there naked to the boys. Louis yelped in surprise before tossing the comforter on the bed to Harry. He caught it in surprise himself before wrapping it around his body. Louis cheeks were red because admittedly he had seen the boys manbits and they were well, rather impressive. 

“What just…” Liam trailed off in shock. 

In response Harry brought his fingers to his neck before holding out a small pendant. It was simple enough, just a small sphere that hung very low on his chest. The middle of the pendant had an odd design similar to that of a realistic daisy that faintly glowed purple. The two humans scared at the object in confusion before Harry explained, 

“When I press it, it creates the…suit you saw.” 

Louis nodded slowly while Liam looked Harry up and down. “We have to call the authorities,” Liam declared simply as he looked to Louis. 

“Please don’t!” Harry interjected before Louis could get in a word. “I’m begging you, please, I’ll leave! Just don’t call them.” 

Liam and Louis were both surprised at Harry’s suddenly frantic behavior. Before Liam could say anything Louis spoke, “We won’t. Liam’s just a twat.” He then approached Harry slowly then smiled at the boy. Harry couldn’t remember how to breathe as he looked at the stunning specimen before him. “And you know, I am internally freaking out but I feel that I can trust you…” Louis began slowly as he looked up at the boy with uncertain but determined eyes. “So… you can stay here until you work everything out? I’m not sure, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go off by yourself. My mum always taught me to be nice,” Louis chuckled with a shrug. “So… bunk here until you can get home, or whatever? Once you’ve gotten a hold of your barring we can check out how bad you’re hurt, yeah?” 

Louis could hear Liam groan but ignored him. Harry looked Louis up at down in pure shock. How was this human boy trusting him? It didn’t make sense; he should be screaming and running away. He should be calling the cops. But instead he was here, _helping_ _Harry_. 

Unknowing what to say Harry simple nodded his head. In return Louis smiled brightly. And in that moment Harry realized something that both happily startled him and made fear grow in the pit of his stomach; 

Louis – the small human boy – was more beautiful than the Earth itself. 

 

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy loves :) xx
> 
> This is my first fic on this site so if the spacing is off or stupid please bare with me... 
> 
> Much love! xx


	3. Chapter 3

C h a p t e r T h r e e

                ☆彡T h e H u m a n R a c e ★彡

Harry squirmed under Liam’s intense stare. Harry was seated on the sofa in front of the telly while Louis was putting on the kettle. Liam was drinking a cuppa while tossing binders into a school bag. Harry felt off being in such a different environment and having one of the duo ‘in charge’ of him loathing his existence. Or so it felt to Harry at least.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay back?” Liam suddenly voiced as Louis placed a tea bag into a mug.

The corresponding boy rolled his eyes. “Liam the med student needs to go to school. Louis the… _student_ can take a day to recuperate and figure out what uh… happened last night.” After he finished his gaze flickered to the boy on his couch. He was wearing some of Liam’s dark pajama pants because Louis were slightly too short while he wore one of Louis red t shirts. Louis had to admit it looked very good on the alien.

Liam looked increasingly reluctant to leave. Sighing Louis tossed him his backpack that he had placed on the counter and shooed him towards the door. After a few whispers from Liam and a hand full of eye rolls from Louis, the med student finally left. The flat grew quiet as Harry sat on the couch with uncertainty. Louis was unsure as well but slowly walked to the kitchen and began to pull out a pot and a box.

“Um, you can sit over here,” Louis offered as he motioned to the light wooden table. It was small and hand two white painted chairs on either side of it then one on each end.

Slowly Harry maneuvered from the couch to the table and sat, wincing slightly from the pain in his abdomen. He watched the human curiously as he pulled out some things he recognized from learning of what resources the humans had. The things he pulled from the area around him consisted of 2% milk, butter, and a wooden spoon. The boy filled the pot with water from the tap before placing it on the burner. Harry only heard of such simple technology – never had he seen it in everyday use. The boy turned the stove on then ripped open the cardboard box.

Louis could feel Harry’s curious eyes on him and he blushed under the stare. He was far from a good cook and to his surprise he prayed he wouldn’t mess up and burn something – or himself – in front of the alien.

After pouring in the pasta Louis hummed gently as he stirred it around as the water boiled. “So um, I’m uh… shit okay I’m not good at this. So uh, this is pasta, well actually macaroni and cheese because that’s the best I can cook,” Louis fumbled as he lightly tapped the wooden spoon to the pot. Harry nodded and was glad that his obsession with learning of Earth was paying off and he recognized what Louis was talking about. “And it’s really yummy when cooked right… which it may not be? Don’t expect a gourmet meal from me because I’m truly horrendous at cooking,” he admitted with a flush to his cheeks.

Harry was surprised at how much he loved the colour on the human’s cheeks.

Louis continued to cook the food and continued to ramble, “And I mean, I know its breakfast and all but I want some macaroni and cheese you know? I mean I adore cheese toasties but you might not like all the grease they have to them. We’ll try them for lunch and see what you think, how about that?” Louis offered as he stirred the pasta.

Harry was at a loss for words. How was this human being so kind to him? Shouldn’t he be freaking out and trying to gun him down? That was what Harry was taught. “Why are you being so kind?” Harry voiced his thoughts as he gazed up at the human from behind his lashes.

Louis was slightly started from the sudden lovely voice that emitted from the aliens throat. Harry had been very quiet all morning, and to be honest, Louis quiet loved the sudden conversation starter. It wasn’t just because Louis wanted to hear the alien’s voice, no surely it wasn’t that. Louis had to keep a clear head, the boy could be trying to harm him or abduct him, anything obscure.

“Well,” Louis began as he twirled the wooden spoon around in the air in a thoughtful way, “I feel that you need my help. I mean, you kind of fell from the sky and you’re hurt right? Usually yeah, I wouldn’t be that nice admittedly, but you seem… harmless enough.” Louis didn’t admit that something inside him was pushing him to trust the boy to his fullest. It was an odd thought. Louis never got like this over a boy. Louis usually was calm and composed when it came to strangers or instantly showed what he thought of them. Louis was a rowdy kind of boy in a way. He would admittedly consider himself high maintenance because of his attitude – his prankster ways and sass – and what he looked for in guys. It was hard to trust anyone or fall quickly for a person when you watched your mum get her heart broken in two by someone she loved dearly. But Harry seemed to give off a very friendly and approachable vibe. If it was just Louis in the bar any other night and Harry was a patron he probably would have gone up to him confidently and flirted in hopes to get the boys number. The thought surprised Louis because, once again, Louis hadn’t been so insistent towards anyone like that.

“Oh,” Harry replied in astonishment. “Thank you… no stranger has ever been that kind to me.”

“Why?” Louis asked with furrowed brows as he turned down the burner.

“Um… where I’m from most people don’t like humans, or their bastardized offspring. I’m a bit of an outcast,” Harry admitted as he folded and unfolded his hands.

Louis was surprised at that. He would have assumed that Harry was of a higher intellectual standing and held on pedestal. Pity filled him for the boy before him. “Well that’s their loss because you seem like a really great lad,” Louis stated sternly as he finished the pasta.

Harry felt his cheeks redden and his heart rate increase at the compliment. He wasn’t sure why the human was being so kind to him, or why he wasn’t freaking out. Still, Harry gladly accepted the kindness offered to him and enjoyed the warm feeling that filled his tummy when the boy spoke. His voice was high and sounded like soft wind chimes, something his mother had made when she had saw them while looking at a book on human music.

Harry quite loved the wind chimes.

“Here you go,” Louis beamed as he placed the bowl in front of Harry along with a fork. He sat across from him and smiled widely as he placed two cuppas on the table. “I wasn’t sure what you like to drink and I think our food is a lot different from yours. Try it, its yummy. I added two creams and quite a bit of sugar. Careful though, it’s hot,” Louis warned with a fond smile before taking a sip of his own tea. “It might make you feel better. Tea always makes me feel better,” Louis said with a smile dancing at the corners of his mouth.

Hesitantly Harry took the mug and blew on it as Louis was doing. He had hot liquid before but wasn’t sure how hot the tea was. Judging by the steam drifting off it, it was quite warm. Taking a small sip Harry hummed in content as the warm liquid ran down his throat. It tasted sweet and Harry enjoyed the drink. Louis failed at masking the grin that spread across his face. He bit his lip – still grinning from ear to ear – and hid behind his mug as he saw the content face on the boy. He wasn’t sure why he was grinning, but he just enjoyed the docile look on Harry’s face.

“You like it?” Louis inquired as he took another sip.

“Very much so, thank you,” Harry smiled and Louis realized the function of breathing was suddenly a foreign concept as he saw them.

Harry had the most adorable dimples and smile that Louis could feel his tummy doing flips at the mere sight.

“M’glad,” Louis managed to reply as he tried to regain his composure.

The two lads then ate their meals and Harry complimented the food quietly. Louis thanked him, claiming he wasn’t that great a cook again but Harry just shook his head. It was a simple meal and Harry loved being coddled, something only his family had ever done for him. Even his past partners hadn’t treated him so kindly.

“So…” Louis began. “How’d you end up here anyways?”

Harry’s face fell and his brows furrowed. “I… I’m not too sure myself. My mates and I were far from your atmosphere when an asteroid hit my shuttle…” Harry trailed off because he still couldn’t get rid of the feeling that it wasn’t a mere asteroid.

“Are your friends okay?” Louis asked in legitimate concern.

“I-I never thought about it,” Harry admitted guiltily. “I really hope so,” he whispered as he looked off in concern towards the window behind Louis. He saw the bustle of the city outside and watched the sky with worry creasing his brow.

“I’m sure they are,” Louis comforted as he smiled encouragingly at the boy across from him.

“You aren’t scared,” Harry said as he looked to the blue eyed boy across him, surprising Louis by the sudden change in topic. “I’m sorry but I find it slightly unbelievable. You’re taking this… far too well.”

Louis laughed and Harry could feel his eyes widen and his tummy flip from the adorable bell like laughter leaving Louis lips. “Probably should be freaking out,” Louis admitted with a grin. “But hey, I’m an odd ball sometimes,” Louis shrugged.

Harry nodded still confused before looking around the home. “So mundane,” Harry muttered as he looked around in awe.

Louis quirked a brow. “What do you mean?”

Harry cringed as he felt that he could have offended the earthling. “It’s just that… well back on my home planet our technology is so advanced. It’s different seeing such… simple things,” Harry tried to explain miserably.

Louis frowned. “I’m guessing humans are pretty boring…”

Immediately Harry felt bad. He hadn’t meant to offend the boy across from him. In fact, he was in awe over the things surrounding him. It was things he had longed to see, and here he was accidently insulting them. Before he could respond something started beeping.

Louis groaned as he pulled something from his sweat pants pocket. It was rectangular and sleek. Harry recognized it as a cellular device. Louis put it to his ear before speaking, “Hey.”

“Lou! It’s Ed…” Louis could hear the familiar voice and by his tone Louis knew it wasn’t anything good.

“Spit it out Ed,” Louis sighed defeated.

“Okay so look, it got this gig booked today and apparently some big names are going to be there. The only problem is Eleanor booked me for a shift today at Mocha Locha and I can’t miss this gig…” Ed trailed off.

Louis pouted. Ed and him worked both at the bar and Mocha Locha, a small coffee shop. Ed worked three jobs – his third being his music career. Louis knew that Ed was excited for this gig and had been talking about it for two weeks straight. Sighing, knowing he couldn’t disappoint Louis nodded before speaking, “I’ll cover. When?”

“In thirty, at ten,” Ed informed him with a sigh of relief. “I’ll cover for you tonight so you don’t have to deal with Megan,” he promised.

Louis complied – wished Ed luck – then ended the call. Suddenly the realization that Harry was still with him hit Louis. “Crap,” Louis muttered as he tapped his phone against his lips in thought. “Well Harold you outta come with me,” Louis stated as he stood and went to his room to change.

Harry glanced at the mess before him before quickly scurrying after Louis. “Pardon?” he inquired lowly as he followed Louis into the boy’s room. He winced and tried to stand straight as the pain in his body increased.

“Well I have work,” Louis informed him as he ripped open his drawers with much effort from all his articles of outerwear shoved into random slots. “And I can’t every well leave you here. What if you steal my stuff for experiments and run off?” Louis joked as he pulled out a plain black set of jeans and shirt. “You can just wear some of Liam’s sweats and the shirt you have on,” Louis instructed as he pranced into Liam’s room.

The room was tidy and well kept – much different than Louis’ own. The bed was made with a white comforter and a beige blanket folded and draped at the foot of the bed. Harry gazed around the room and saw quite the collection of photographs. Some were from when Liam was young and then showing how he grew. Lots of his pictured included Louis which made that jealous feeling fill Harry’s being.

“How’s your stomach feeling?” Louis asked in concern when he remembered the boys injuries.

“Hurts to move,” Harry replied as he took the sweats that Louis had taken from one of Liam’s drawers. “It should heal soon though. I don’t think it’s anything more than bruising.”

“Lemme see,” Louis insisted – startling Harry.

Harry sputtered as Louis quickly came in from of him and lifted his shirt. With flushed cheeks Harry let Louis pull his shirt up above his collar bone. If that wasn’t enough Harry felt his stomach muscles clench and a surprised noise escaped his lips as he suddenly felt Louis’ fingers against his skin. Louis traced the outline of Harry’s stomach as he checked to see if there was bruising. Admittedly, Louis didn’t really need to touch Harry but well he _wanted_ to. Louis was quiet bold and blunt so he himself wasn’t to fazed with his sudden advance.

“It’s really bruised,” Louis informed Harry as he let Harry’s – well Louis’ – shirt fall back across Harry’s body. “It doesn’t look too bad… granted I’m not a doctor.”

Harry smiled softly at Louis furrowed brows and concerned features. “I should be alright,” he assured Louis with his charming smile.

Louis nodded slowly as he bit his thumb nail. “Okay, you can get dressed. I’ll wait in the living room. Uh, since my technology is so _mundane_ ,” – Louis drawled the word and Harry winced – “I’m assuming you know how to use a laptop. I’ll bring that for you to use? I’m not sure if that’s okay or not for you…” Louis rambled.

“It’s plenty fine,” Harry cut in with an apologetic smile. “And uh, Louis?”

“Hmm?” Louis hummed as he looked down at his bare feet – slightly dejected.

“I think humans are pretty amazing, regardless of their technological advances.”

Louis snapped his head up and saw the genuine smile on Harry’s lips. He smiled softly and bit his lip as he looked down and overlapped his toes. The action made Harry almost verbally awe but reframed and instead internally gushed at Louis adorable mannerism. Meanwhile, Louis couldn’t stop smiling. He knew he shouldn’t be smiling, he knew this whole situation was wrong. But he didn’t care. And why was that?

Because Harry.

No explanation needed.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

Café Mocha Locha was a small bottom floor shop on one of London’s busy back streets. It was a quiet quant café that was relatively undiscovered, but whoever stepped foot into the building fell in love with the atmosphere. It had the scent of fresh brewing coffee and the hum of alternative music by some artists – Los Campesinos for example – unbeknown to most. There were high tables littered around the room made out of light wood with high chairs scooted in. There were three brown worn leather couches in the back right corner – a find that the owner had found during someone’s garage sale – with a light brown wicker table in front of them. Lush green plants sat in pedestals around the shop while some hung from the ceiling. There was a show case of pastries that Danielle had made with Eleanor. Danielle was the shop owner and her cofounder was her girlfriend Eleanor. They were a happy warm couple with fond eyes towards one another, and beautiful appearances. Their happy honeymoon aura had rubbed off on the joint creating a welcoming atmosphere.

At the moment the boy behind the counter was mindlessly sitting on the stool behind the counter spinning around on it while watching a curly haired boy in the shop.

Louis kept a watchful eye on Harry as he sat behind the wooden counter top. Harry was seated at a table not far from Louis and messing about on Louis laptop – and Louis may or may not have quickly deleted his web browser history before giving it up. Louis was a young lad after all, certain websites did appeal to his testosterone filled mind.

Louis watched Harry as he was frowning and squinting as his gaze flickered across the screen. Louis was curious as to what he was doing but reframed from invading the boys personal space – something he knew he had when he had uh examined Harry’s chest and tummy earlier. Examined, yeah that was it. While doing whatever he was, Harry mindlessly pursed his lips and played with the curls around his ear – unbeknown that the simple gesture made Louis unfocused on his work and more fixated on the boy.

“Uh, excuse me?”

Louis snapped from his daze and faced the customer now standing in front of him. When he saw who it was he internally groaned and wanted to smash his face against the counter. There stood in all her glory Taylor – one of Ed’s close friends.

Now don’t get Louis wrong, he didn’t hate the girl – but she was irritating sometimes. There was just this air around her that pissed Louis off. “What can I do for you?” he grumbled as he waited for her order.

“Where’s Ed?” she inquired.

“At a gig,” Louis replied stiffly. “Now; your order?”

Taylor frowned at Louis before ordering. As Louis began to get it ready he noticed from the corner of his eye to his dismay, Taylor looking over at Harry. She pursed her red lips as she looked him up and down before looking satisfied. Fuck no bitch, Louis thought. His eyes widened as he realized how menacing and bitter he had sounded.

“Here’s your drink,” Louis ground out as he roughly placed the drink onto the counter. Taylor jumped in surprise before taking her drink and sauntering off _right towards Harry._ Louis was shocked at the jealousy that invaded his system but couldn’t fight it off as she continued to walk towards the curly haired boy. Harry was too absorbed with the computer screen and was oblivious to the situation unfolding before him.

Someone cleared their throat and Harry jumped in surprise. Looking up from his research he noticed a blonde human girl across from him with plump red lips and playful blue eyes. He looked to her in confusion as he slowly flickered his eyes back to the computer screen in front of him.

The girl continued her pursuit and sat in the seat across from Harry. “Hey,” she greeted with a smile.

Harry furrowed his brows. “Hello…” “My names Taylor,” she introduced herself with a smile.

Harry looked her up and down. She had a flirtatious stance to her body and a glaze of wanting covered her eyes. Harry understood the signs and didn’t want a part of it. For one; he was a bloody alien. Two; he plain-jane wasn’t into it. Three; his preference was for those who had extra stuff down there. He had been with a few females but much preferred the male selection.

Before Harry could respond – because Harry was polite and would have a conversation with her while making his interests shown – Louis was suddenly beside him. “Can you not annoy my friend over here, _Taylor_ ,” Louis practically spat the name. Harry’s eyebrows shot up at the malice in the usually playful voice.

“Well _Louis_ ,” Taylor shot back. “I don’t seem to be annoying him, now do I…?” she looked to Harry for confirmation on his name. This infuriated Louis and he was surprised with just how much she was pissing him off. Usually it was just a minor annoyance to be around here, but right now Louis felt like she was the most annoying human in existence.

Harry sat there before looking to Louis who looked ready to tip tables. Swallowing nervously he gave, “Harry…”

“Well Harry,” Taylor smiled, “and I are getting along quite nicely. I think if anything _you_ are annoying him.”

Harry’s eyes widened at her statement. That was far from true. Harry quiet enjoyed Louis presence around him and well… hers was less appealing. His gaze shifted to Louis in hope that he would get this human to leave him alone because he didn’t like this interaction at all. The human sort of reminded him of the ‘superior race’ back on his home planet and didn’t much like it. Louis noticed Harry’s pleading gaze and nodded with a smirk to him.

“He’s busy Taylor, leave him alone before I not so kindly exit you from the building for harassing a customer,” Louis said then added, “and getting along? I’d say he’s stomaching you… if that.” Harry’s eyes widened at Louis rudeness because this was a far different side to him. He then understood that Louis must know the girl quiet well from previous experiences to be treating her like this. Louis just crossed his arms and looked to Taylor with a thick layer of sass in his demeanor.

Taylor gawked at Louis for a moment before understanding he was serious. Her jaw dropped before she clamped it shut and got up. She shuffled out quickly and glared at Louis as she passed him. He didn’t seem to mind and even chuckled at her. This pissed her off more and she quickly exited the building.

“You don’t like her much I’m assume,” Harry spoke up slowly as he looked up to the blue eyed boy once the girl had left.

“Not at all,” Louis laughed and Harry loved the sound. Louis did a quick look around then and noticed no one else was in the shop as it was slow hour. Smiling he sat down across from Harry. “So, what’s got you all concentrated?”

“You all have some… interesting theories on extraterrestrials,” Harry chuckled as he looked at one of the sites.

“Yeah…” Louis blushed and shrugged. “We kind of do admittedly. I’m more of a Green Lantern believer,” Louis informed Harry.

“Green Lantern?” Harry echoed in confusion. “Here, lemme show you,” Louis beamed. Harry handed him the device and Louis quickly typed the comic title into the google search engine. He got up a link to the movie trailer and showed it to Harry. Louis watched Harry’s face and grinned as Harry laughed obnoxiously during the trailer.

“Well I guess this is a little better… but the romance really isn’t needed,” Harry giggled and Louis grinned wide at the magical sound emitting from the boys pink plump lips.

“Yeah, it’s really, _really_ corny,” Louis agreed. “You seem like the kind of person that would like a good romance film though.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed. “I do like romance,” he admitted.

Louis smiled softly at that. “How about when we get back I show you a good romance film? I assume you’ll be here a while before your friends come get you, might as well make it enjoyable and learn some stuff about the corniness of the human race,” Louis chuckled softly.

Harry smiled so largely that his dimples and teeth showed. Firstly; because he was learning about the human race, something he’d always wanted to do. Secondly; he was doing it with Louis. “I’d really love that.”

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡


	4. Chapter 4

C h a p t e r F o u r

       ☆彡F i g h t i n g & S e c r e t s ★彡

 

Once it was time for Louis to clock out it was just after five. He had apologized to Harry that he had to sit there all day but the younger lad didn’t mind. In the meanwhile Harry had just continued his research, learning things he didn’t already know of the human race, and also ‘googling’ as Louis had put it, if anyone had seen him land. There was a small post about it on someone’s blog saying that they had seen a shooting star but that was the closest Harry was getting to anything. He was glad no one had seen him in his decent onto Earth; if they had it would have been problematic.

“I’m just going to go hang up my apron, I’ll be back in a jiffy,” Louis promised as he quickly dashed to the back room to put his items in his small cubby.

Meanwhile Harry sat patiently and began to pack up the electronic device. The girl that had replaced Louis sat behind the counter and curiously peaked at him occasionally. At one point Harry caught her eye and smiled politely to her. She smiled back.

“Hi,” she greeted as she spun the stool to face Harry. “I’m Eleanor.”

“Harry,” he replied.

“I noticed you’re a friend of Lou’s?” She inquired as she shot her thumb in Louis general direction.

“Uh, you could say that,” Harry responded unsure.

She hummed as she looked Harry over before smiling softly. She was beautiful and had her hair up in a messy top bun while in a white blouse and dark blue jeans on. Eleanor was a stunning girl and very kind. Back in high school she had dated Louis as his cover or as some would call ‘beard’ when he was scared people would find out he was gay. They had dated for a few years until Louis was ready to come out to the whole school in his twelfth year. Louis was also Eleanor’s beard. She had, had a massive crush on Liam’s girlfriend at the time, Danielle. And lo and behold a few years down the road Danielle had asked if Eleanor would start up a café with her and the rest is history.

“How’d you meet?” she inquired as she thrummed her fingers against the counter.

“On my way home from the bar,” Louis suddenly stated as he appeared from the back room.

“Hmm,” Eleanor nodded with a smirk. “Kay Lou.” He beamed at her and she shook her head with a small chuckle. “Heading off then?” she asked as Louis went over to Harry.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded before flashing a wide grin at Harry. Eleanor noticed this and smiled fondly.

“See you Lou,” Eleanor said as Harry stood up and handed Louis the side bag for his laptop.

Louis slung it over his shoulder and then headed over to Eleanor. “Bye El,” he grinned before pecking her cheek in departure. Eleanor noted Harry’s flustered and disappointed reaction.

Harry was surprised and slightly dejected by Louis fondness to the girl behind the counter. He should have assumed Louis wasn’t into men. The girl was probably his girlfriend. He had learned that most humans were exclusively into the opposite sex. Back on his home planet almost everyone was pansexual, or in some cases bisexual, very rarely was anyone into an exclusive gender. Of course they could have a preference for one gender over the other but gender was so fluid, very few would pick a gender 60% to 40% over the other. Harry was one of the few that did have the 3-4 ratio of preferring men to women or any of the genders in between. Niall was completely open to anyone who suited his fancy and Zayn was similar, though he preferred to be dominate in a male based relationship and rarely ever was place in a relationship and if he was he took high dosage suppressers. Harry knew Zayn feared becoming a parent – a ‘father’ or especially a ‘mother’ to a child. Zayn had never shared _why_ exactly but Harry never pressed. Zayn would tell him in due time.

Anyways in turn it was weird seeing someone exclusive to one gender for Harry. Now don’t get him wrong, he didn’t shame people for their sexualities or preferences, but it was weird seeing that being straight was the majority here on Earth. Maybe it was because of all the religious beliefs or the fact the same sex couldn’t produce children with one another unlike Harry’s home planet that people denied their sexualities so feverously here if they were not straight. He felt his heart deflate as the realization dawned on him; Louis would never hold anything towards him.

Harry was also confused at the same time. He didn’t understand why he wanted to form a bond stronger than what they had. He was a different species entirely, an other worldly being. The whole situation was so wrong, but it felt so right. Maybe if Louis wasn’t an Earthly it would be okay. Inter-planet relationships were fine, so long as the opposing planet was developed past the basis for them to explore each other, so long as they were not still developing.

Harry shook the thought from his head. He couldn’t fancy the human, he had just met him and it was wrong. Humans were off limits and Harry had to get that through his head.

Louis then spun around to face Harry. He smiled at the lad who looked somewhat deflated. Louis frowned at that before grinning once again. “Let’s head out. Our first film on the list is ‘The Notebook’,” Louis stated as he locked their arms together, snapping Harry from his daze, and dragged a blushing alien boy from the café.

Eleanor just smiled fondly to her smitten friend.

Meanwhile Louis quickly waved down a cab to take him and Harry back to Louis flat. Louis was excited to show Harry some actual interest and impressive stuff humans had created like films. He was practically bursting with energy.

Why was he feeling so bubbly though? He shouldn’t back acting like this and he knew it but it was hard. Harry in the few hours Louis had spoken with him had enticed Louis. It was weird, this magnetic connection. Louis didn’t know how to go about it. Harry was an alien after all. It didn’t make sense that Louis was getting so excited over him. He should fear him, he knew he should, but how could you ever fear that sweet adorable head of curls? It was impossible and utterly stupid to fear Harry.

Louis didn’t know how he felt about this though. He’d never felt this way about anyone. He wasn’t sure what he was exactly feeling as well. It couldn’t be fancying him could it? That was impossible! Completely and utterly insane. Fancying an alien was ridiculous.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he paid the taxi driver as he stopped at Louis apartment building. Louis got out and Harry followed after him. He rambled off about something unimportant and Harry just smiled and chuckled at Louis. Once they reached Louis apartment he unlocked the door and lead Harry in still talking. He instructed Harry to sit down on the sofa as he went to grab the DVD. Harry did as instructed and smiled softly as Louis went into his room.

Louis searched his shelf for the correct film and went to go to the living room but stopped himself. He needed to take a deep breath. He was acting so casual around Harry, as if it was second nature. He liked this but at the same time feared it. Harry wasn’t of this world, and he had to keep that in mind. Harry _wasn’t_ some guy he met in the bar; he was an extraterrestrial, an illegal immigrant, someone who wanted to possibly harvest his organs. What was he thinking?

Sighing deeply he shook his head. It was something about Harry’s green eyes that had watched him all day. He could feel the alien watching him all day with those moss green eyes. They were intoxicating. They seemed to glow and always had this thoughtful look to them.

Shaking his head Louis headed out to the living room as saw Harry seated on the right cushion of the sofa and fiddling with his necklace. “So what exactly… _is_ that?” Louis asked as he appeared in the room. Harry started in surprise as he looked to Louis.

“Uh, it’s what creates my suit and uh it’s like a way to communicate with my team,” Harry explained as Louis placed the disk in the tray. “But uh, I don’t think it’s working for some reason.”

“Weird,” Louis commented before plopping down beside Harry. He didn’t want to pry because he knew Harry was reluctant to give away secrets. Louis hated it and wanted to know them but kept his mouth shut out of respect for the alien boy. “Okay so this movie is sad but adorable and I have a box of tissues if you need them,” Louis chuckled as he pressed play on the remote. “I think you’ll like it. It’s one of the few accomplishments of humanity,” Louis said as he flashed a grin. The curly haired boy smiled softly back.

They then glued their eyes to the screen as they watched the film. Harry smiled like an idiot at the cheesy love that pixilated on the screen. Louis noticed this from the corner of his eye and smiled like an idiot for his own reasons as he gazed at the green eyed alien. Louis couldn’t help but feel his heart get all fuzzy as he looked at the boy beside him. It made butterflies erupt in his tummy as he looked at the dazed boy. Louis hadn’t felt like this before.

“Oh no,” Harry gasped as he saw the mother stealing the girls letters. “How could she?” Louis noted the part and sighed.

“Humans are mean,” Louis frowned as he looked at the telly. “They don’t like when people love people they don’t agree with.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Harry scowled before his brows furrowed at the sadness in the young girls eyes as she waited for a letter from her lover. Louis nodded in agreement.

Louis fidgeted and tried to figure out a comfortable position to lie down. Normally he would just kick his feet up and steal the whole couch from Liam or splay his legs across Liam’s lap. He wasn’t sure how Harry would feel about that. Huffing in annoyance Louis kicked his legs over the arm of the couch and rested his head across the back of it in an awkward position. Harry’s eyes were glued to the screen but from the corner of his eye he noticed Louis movement. Once he noticed Louis pout and uncomfortable position he started laughing and Louis shot his head to Harry. A booming bright dorky laughter had erupted from the boy and enchanted Louis.

“You can lie down, I don’t mind,” Harry giggled.

“You don’t?” Louis asked with brows high on his forehead.

Harry’s cheeks reddened at Louis surprise. “Unless you don’t want to…”

“I’ll take you up on your offer,” Louis interjected and flung himself down on Harry’s lap. Harry was surprised as Louis placed his head on his lap before smiling softly. He was surprised at the growing feelings he held for the human boy. “How’s your tummy?” Louis asked as he watched the screen.

“Better,” Harry informed him truthfully. “I heal relatively fast.”

“M’glad,” Louis hummed as he nuzzled into the soft material of the sweat pants Harry wore.

They no longer smelt like Liam, they smelt like Harry. Harry gazed fondly at Louis. They continued to watch the film and did shed a few tears together and then a water fall each as the movie ended. By the time the movie was over it was a little past seven. Louis was sniffling and wiping his eyes while Harry was doing something similar.

“That was really good,” Harry chuckled as he wiped his wet eyes.

“Yeah, I really love it,” Louis chuckled as well with tears in his own.

“My new favorite,” Harry concluded with a watery smile.

“We’re such crybabies!” Louis giggled as he hid his face in his hands. Harry giggled in response. “I’m serious!” Louis laughed as he gently nudged Harry. Harry just laughed harder and Louis may or may not have been ecstatic to see those perfect dimples.

The two continued to giggle and smile with one another, as if it was second nature. They both forgot about their differences and about the world around them as they just indulged in each other’s presence. Harry knew he needed to distance himself from whatever he was creating but he found it impossible. Louis was one word; intoxicating. Harry was drowning in the drug that was Louis.

Suddenly the door opened behind them and Harry looked over the couch to see Liam walk in and kick off his shoes. He was carrying two white plastic baggies and looked tired. Louis was still giggling in Harry’s lap and Liam’s head shot over to look at the sight. Furrowing his brows – not seeing Louis – he looked Harry up and down. Liam was very wary of the alien. He feared leaving Lou alone with him but had no other choice when Louis practically shoved him out the door that morning. He wasn’t sure if Harry could be trusted. No matter how you looked at it, this situation was ridiculous, crazy, and insane even. No, very insane.

“Lou?” Liam voiced with furrowed brows.

“Hi Li!” Louis exclaimed as he sat up much to Liam’s dismay as he realized the situation. Liam dropped the bags of Chinese food to the floor.

“What the fuck?!” he gawked as he realized their prior position.

“What crawled up your arse?” Louis replied with a thick layer of sass to his voice.

Liam gawked at his best mate. What was up with Louis? Liam was astonished at Louis comfortable, _domestic_ atmosphere around the _alien_ he had _just_   _met_. Louis had never acted this way around another person so quickly. Liam very much regretted leaving the apartment.

“Can I speak to you?” Liam rather demanded through a clenched jaw.

Harry noticed Liam’s stance and paled. He wasn’t one for confrontation and feared that he was in deep trouble along with Louis. Said boy frowned at his friend before looking to Harry who looked to Liam shakily. Louis shot his head back to Liam and frowned.

“You’re scaring him! Stop freaking out Liam,” Louis scolded as he stood up and held his hand out to Harry.

Harry shot his head to the fuming boy at the door. Liam’s lips were in a thin line as he glared hard at Harry. He looked ready to pounce and it only caused Harry to feel more panicked. Louis sighed and twirled his hand in a circle to get Harry’s attention. The alien looked to Louis warily before looking to his hand. Shakily he placed his larger hand in Louis smaller one and let the human help him to his feet.

“You okay?” Louis asked with creased brows as he analyzed Harry’s face.

“Fine,” Harry stuttered.

Louis smiled encouragingly to Harry before turning to his best mate. He was angry at his best mate for the first time in a long time, which upset him further. Liam and Louis never fought, but this was a different situation. Liam was being unreasonable. Sure finding them in the predicament they were in was something to see, but Liam shouldn’t have blown up like that or blamed Harry, in Louis opinion. If anything he should be blaming Louis with his eyes, he was the one after all that had laid his head on the alien boys lap.

“What is it?” Louis inquired with crossed arms.

“I need to speak with you, _privately_.” Liam crossed his arms as well as he spoke.

Sighing in defeat Louis nodded – shot a quick reassuring smile to Harry – before following Liam out of the living space. Liam all but dragged Louis towards their terrace and closed the door a little harder than Louis saw fit. Their terrace was made out of black metal and connected by ladders to different apartments. Louis and Liam were on the fourth floor of a five story apartment and could look down at the busy street below them or across the expansion of city that was visible from their smaller building. Two potted plants were situated on their terrace on stands while a third was placed on the ground. Louis mother had bought them for the boys as a ‘house warming’ gift. Liam was the one who often watered them as Louis usually forgot that life forms needed nutrition as well. It was a little after seven and Louis could see the sun making its decent from the sky.

“What’s going on?” Liam demanded

“You dragged my arse out here to yell at me,” Louis shot in aggravation.

Liam’s eyes narrowed. “You know what I mean Lou.”

Louis groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. “We were just watching a movie.”

Liam noticed one of the other patrons of the building looking at the boys in surprise from her balcony. She was just beside them and up one floor. Mrs. Drake – she kept the Mrs even though her husband had passed some years ago – was an elderly woman of around seventy two with short curly white hair and soft blue eyes. She often gave the boys treats in return for them cat sitting when she went to visit her family for a week at a time every month. They had always seemed like picture perfect boys and she was obviously surprised to see them fighting. Liam didn’t wish to disturb her, tarnish their reputation over a petty disagreement, or clue her in on their predicament so he kept his voice low as he spoke,

“Okay first off,” – Liam said swiftly – “he’s an alien Louis. You hear me? _An alien_. Secondly, you don’t know him and yet you’re all cuddled up to him. Thirdly, this situation is a disaster and I think we should call the authorities.”

Louis gawked at Liam with wide eyes. “Call the cops?! Are you serious? You’ve gone mad Liam! We’ll all get in shit. And also, who fucking cares if I don’t know him? The poor lad is terrified and lost in a world that isn’t his own. I’m trying to help him until his friends can locate and find him,” Louis hammered out in frustration.

Mrs. Drake gawked at Louis vulgar language and Liam internally groaned. Louis was not quiet with his emotions and very blunt, something Liam wished was different at the moment.

“So they can abduct or kill us for knowing about their existence,” Liam scoffed as he once again crossed his arms. “Why are you so hung up on him?!”

“You’re mental. Fucking leave me alone! I’m an adult Liam, I don’t need you telling me what to fucking do,” Louis sneered as he roughly pushed past Liam and fled back into the flat.

Liam stood their shocked, frozen in place. Louis was never like that towards his friend. Liam felt helpless and lost himself. What had gotten into his friend? It was like Louis was blind! Liam was only thinking about what was best for Louis, and being around some possible killer was not what was best for his best mate. Perhaps Liam was being a little harsh but not unreasonable. It hurt to be treated so coldly by his best friend and it made a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach form. Why was Louis so protective of a boy he didn’t even know? Liam feared the worst, which Louis may be feeling too attached to the alien boy.

“Is everything all right?” the elderly woman voiced as she looked down to Liam.

“Just a small spat, don’t worry Mrs. Drake,” Liam said as he snapped from his daze.

She looked wary before nodding and heading back inside her apartment. Liam sighed and looked at the small white door that separated him and his best mate. The door seemed like more than cheap wood, it seemed like a solid metal prison door. And Liam wasn’t sure how to break out of what he got locked up for.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

“What do you mean Styles is missing?!” Paul bellowed as he jumped from his desk.

Paul Higgins was one of the highest ranking officers in Modest’s military, surprising for a human decedent. He had worked hard through his years and was now in charge of an entire fleet to keep the empire safe, and was a personal body guard for whenever their Ruler left Modest to speak with other planets. His office was currently stationed on his large ship, floating near Modest. It was massive and impressive to say the least. His office was sleek, black glass framed everything while a huge window at least three stories high showed the view from behind Paul’s desk. Space twinkled with stars, distant planets, and adventure. Modest was also in broad view, looking as marvelous as ever.

Paul’s fists were clenched against the black glass of his desk while the monitors/holograms around him projected information that he didn’t care for at the moment.

Zayn and Niall were standing in front of their superior’s desk, sweating bullets. They had tried locating Harry an entire earth night with no luck. Harry’s coordinates didn’t lock properly and they only had a vague idea where he was. They feared landing on Earth and didn’t know what to do. Moreover; they feared that Harry was dead.

“We were ambushed, and Styles shuttle was casted down to Earth, Sir,” Zayn explained as best and simple as possible.

Paul sat back down and rubbed his temples. “I’ll ignore the fact you went so close to Earth for now. Who ambushed you is a much greater concern,” Paul muttered before looking up to the boys for confirmation.

“I don’t know who specifically, but they were in a military vessel,” Zayn said matter-of-factly. “No doubt in my mind.”

Paul gasped before shaking his head. “How’d you get away?”

“We shot at them and chased them. We lost them but we couldn’t very well go chase them while Harry was descending onto Earth,” Zayn informed Paul while Niall stayed quiet. Niall was still shaking with nerves of not finding Harry and being attacked all within twenty four hours.

“So they got away then?” Paul asked.

Zayn nodded.

“Shit,” Paul cussed as he rubbed his temples once more.

“Please Paul – I mean Officer Higgins, we need to find Harry,” Niall finally spoke.

Zayn looked at his friend in sympathy. Zayn was used to this stuff. He was a year older than the two boys and had been part of a small battle before, only a month before his two best mates joined. He’d lost a friend before, but loosing Harry was even worse. He was shaken down to his core but tried to keep strong like he was trained. Harry had been his best mate alongside Niall since as long as he could remember. Losing Harry would crush them both.

“I know, and agree.” Both Zayn and Niall looked to Paul shocked. “We can’t lose Harry. He’s the leader of your squad, and a dear friend.” Paul folded his hands and looked at the boys. Harry was indeed the leader of their squad. Squads consisted of three people; the leader, the medic, and the fighter. The leader of theirs being Harry, the medic Niall, and the fighter Zayn. Zayn was qualified to be both medic and fighter, but chose fighter to protect his friends. The fighter was trained to protect at all cost and went through vigorous training. Zayn was happy with his choice. “I’m sending you out again. Harry is with you both at this time. No one needs to know otherwise. You leave immediately. I report that you are monitoring Earth’s progress and keeping its borders safe. In truth, you know what you are doing.”

“Yes Sir,” Niall nodded eagerly.

Zayn smiled wide.

Then Paul said something that crushed the two lads, “Please don’t find his corpse.”

“Understood Sir,” the both said in unison. They went to head out but Paul spoke,

“Malik, a word?”

Zayn froze in place, knowing what was coming. Niall looked at Zayn in confusion but Zayn just shooed him away to get them ready to depart. Once Niall was gone Zayn turned back to Paul. Paul motioned to the black seat across from him. Zayn sat down swiftly and looked to Paul, waiting for him to speak.

“You’ll be around pure bred humans,” he began. “Have you taken the medication recently?”

“Yes Officer-”

“Paul,” he smiled softly.

“Yes Paul,” Zayn nodded.

He sighed and rubbed his temples as he sat back again. He had a massive head ache. “You have to tell Harry when you find him.”

Zayn’s breath caught in his throat. “What?”

“You have to. We’ve hidden it from him long enough. What’s worse is that he is interacting with humans now possibly. I don’t want him to awaken Zayn, you know that. And the fact _s_ _omeone_ with access to a _military_ shuttle attacked you scares me.” Paul let out a long breath as he looked up at Zayn.

“He won’t though, I swear! Please we can’t tell him. He’ll be crushed when he finds out that Robin isn’t really his father. He’ll be devastated when he finds out _what_ he is. I know what it’s like Paul, but it will be so much worse for Harry.” Zayn was begging at this point but he had no other choice. He couldn’t let his friend go through _that_.

“Zayn, he must know. We need him to start taking the medication before he awakens fully. You must tell him and help him.” Paul was looking Zayn dead in the eye, and was pained to see the fear in Zayn’s eyes.

Slowly Zayn’s gaze fell. He knew Paul was right. He and Harry weren’t normal in a way, and he knew Harry deserved to know who he was, _what_ he was. Zayn nodded. “I’ll get him out of there. We’ll help him. We’ll fix this I promise.” And with that Zayn excused himself and quickly fled to Niall, getting into their pods, and rushing off to save their clueless friend.

Their clueless friend who was developing feelings for a human boy, something no one would have every suspected.

But something that everyone feared.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡


	5. Chapter 5

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

C h a p t e r F i v e

     ☆彡S t i c k e r s ★彡

 

Louis stormed back into the flat, fuming. He was livid with Liam. He was acting ridiculous! Harry was harmless and lost, not some monster. The way Liam was acting upset Louis, he didn’t like treating his friend coldly but there was something in him that had to defend Harry. Something about the curly haired alien made Louis feel… different in a way, like himself. He felt so free and just… Louis couldn’t explain it. But he loved the feeling regardless.

Suddenly someone made a noise of surprise, surprising Louis himself. Louis squealed and jumped to face the voice. Harry was standing in the kitchen, wide eyed with a hand over his heart. The door to the balcony was right beside the kitchen counter and in front of the table, behind that the living room. Harry was obviously startled by Louis sudden appearance and Louis was startled by Harry being startled.

Louis laughed at his and Harry’s reaction and Harry chuckled softly as he regained his breathe. “Sorry Harry,” Louis apologized.

Harry just shook his head with a smile and a warm feeling in his chest at Louis saying his name. “It’s alright.”

Quirking his brow in confusion Louis looked to Harry. “What’re you doing?”

Harry pointed to the two white baggies on the counter. “Liam dropped them. I grabbed them and just put them here. I wasn’t eaves dropping, I promise. My mother would smack me for it,” Harry joked as he leaned against the counter.

Louis smiled softly at the boy’s kind gesture. “Thank you Harry. And my mother is the same way,” he said with a fond eye roll that caused Harry to smile as well.

“Louis,” Liam’s voice startled Louis once more from the trance the alien boy had casted on him. He yelped in surprise and blushed as Harry chuckled into his hand.

“Don’t start with me Liam,” Louis warned with crossed arms.

“Louis come on,” Liam began then looked to the bags on the counter in confusion. Louis noticed his stare and took a step towards Harry.

“He picked them up for you,” Louis stated simply. “Because he’s _kind._ ”

Liam looked to Harry speechless. Harry shifted from one foot to the other as he avoided Liam’s eyes that were certainly on him. He looked so… _modest_ and _genuine_. Liam was shocked to see this and to look at the alien. He didn’t want to have his resolve destroyed not to trust the boy but nonetheless nodded and gave Harry a tight smile. Harry was surprised by Liam’s reaction but smiled back.

“Ooh Chinese!” Louis exclaimed brightly as he opened the white baggies and pulled out the warm containers. He handed Liam his container then pulled out his and was surprised to find a third for Harry. He flickered his gaze to Liam but he didn’t notice and instead went to sit on their sofa.

Liam was at least being civil and wouldn’t let Harry starve. Shaking his head Louis handed the container to a confused Harry. Realization hit Louis and he scolded himself internally. “Right, so this is Chinese food. It’s really good and usually you eat it with chop sticks but we’ll just eat with forks because it’s easier,” Louis explained as he pulled open the utensil drawer.

“Okay,” Harry nodded as he took the silverware.

Louis sat down at the kitchen table and Harry sat across from him like this morning. Normally Louis would sit in the living room because he thought the dinner table was useless for two bachelors who could just sit on the couch and watch TV with no problem. But Liam and him weren’t on good terms so Louis sat in the kitchen as a silent act of defiance.

Louis started chowing down on his container as he pulled out his phone and saw a grateful text from Ed, saying his performance had gone brilliantly. Louis congratulated him and told him to give him details tomorrow. Gliding his phone back into his pocket he twirled some noodles on his fork and took a bite. Louis gaze flickered over to Harry and he snorted and started to chock on his food. Harry was staring miserably at his food as he couldn’t seem to get the slippery noodles on the fork. Looking up in embarrassment,

Harry’s cheeks turned a flaming red.

“You do this,” Louis said with a wide grin. He took his fork and put it into his food before twirling it. Once it was on he took the fork and lifted in the air to show the alien boy.

“And that’s how it’s done.” Louis beamed then without thinking spoke, “Here, have my bite.”

Harry was surprised by Louis’ offer but fighting a blush complied and took a bite. His eyes widened considerably before he swallowed and grinned. “It’s delicious Louis.”

“Innit?” Louis beamed before taking his own bite.

Liam had been watching from behind the half wall separating the living room and kitchen. He gawked at Louis but instead of starting another fight slumped back on the couch.What was going on with Louis?! Liam hadn’t a clue. Well he did but he’d rather not admit it.

Louis was smitten for Harry.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

“Where is he sleeping?”

Louis and Harry broke from their conversation to look at Liam. He was tossing his empty container into the rubbish bin and then going to the fridge for a bottle of water. Louis and Harry had been talking and giggling with one another while they ate for the past half hour and had almost forgotten about Liam in the room beside them.

Louis pondered this for a moment. “Oh my floor I guess. I’ll set you up a mattress there,” Louis concluded as he smiled fondly to the curly head of hair across from him. It was slightly long, so it bounced around him a bit and was slightly shaggy from sleeping on it all night prior and not styling it in the morning.

“Why not the living room?” Liam protested as he leaned against the counter and looked to his friend.

“Why not my room?” Louis retorted.

“Your floor is a mess,” Liam shot back.

“I’ll push the mess in a corner for now.” Louis smirked in triumph as Liam couldn’t poke any holes in it without outright saying his feelings on the topic.

“Fine,” Liam muttered as he took a long drink from his water bottle before putting it back it back in the fridge. “Door open.”

And with that he retreated to his room. Louis sputtered at his stupid comment and scowled at Liam’s retreating figure. Louis and Liam did sometimes fight, but nothing like this. When they first met one another they didn’t much like each other’s personalities. Liam was more mature in a way while Louis was always acting childlike. They had still become friends but Liam always told Louis to smarten up sometimes when he acted too childlike for his age or Louis would snap at Liam for acting too fatherly sparking small arguments. But never enough for Louis to stay this right pissed at Liam.

“Sorry Louis,” Harry apologized as Louis started to stand. Louis froze and looked to Harry shocked. “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble. Dammit I’m so sorry. I should have avoided Earth in general and I wouldn’t have gotten you caught up in all this mess,” Harry began to ramble.

Louis dropped the empty containers and gripped Harry’s shoulders firmly. “No, don’t be sorry Harry! Honestly, he’s overreacting,” Louis insisted. Harry looked in surprise at Louis outburst.

“I’m still getting in the way,” Harry began.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Shut up Curly, let’s go to bed.”

Harry’s eyes widened at the nickname before chuckling. “Okay… Lou,” Harry tried and smiled fondly as Louis beamed at the nickname.

Harry helped toss their trash then followed Louis. Louis stopped at the coat closet near the front door and to grab the blow-up-mattress box and pump. He had gotten Harry to shuffle into the bedroom while he fetched the box. Louis pouted as he reached for the box but only brushed it with his fingers. Frowning at his height he jumped a little hoping to get a grip on the box, only to accidently shove it farther back. He was aggravated that they had put it up so high that Louis couldn’t reach. He would remember to put it on the bottom of the closet next time.

“Come on,” Louis muttered as he gripped the shelf and tried to lift himself up. His legs flailed about as he tried to pull himself up enough to use one hand to quickly grab the box before he fell. “M’not short,” Louis grumbled as he tried to pull himself up but squealed as his legs tucked into the closet and got caught in some coats. “Shit!” he cursed as his legs got tangled and caught and he couldn’t release them. He felt panicked as his fingers started to slip on the slippery material of the fake wood shelves. Louis tried to kick his legs free so he wouldn’t fall backwards and onto his head but failed miserably. He was about to call for Liam when he heard someone else,

“Louis!”

Louis looked over to see Harry rushing to him just as his fingers slid off. He screamed as he started falling but Harry was quick to react. Usually the klutz, Harry was glad he hadn’t tripped and instead caught Louis. He had tucked his arms underneath Louis then hooked his arms up around his arm pits on either side. Louis sighed in relief before finally kicking his legs free. Harry had wrapped his arms around Louis chest protectively from behind to prevent the smaller man from hurting himself. Louis feet clunked to the ground and he turned his head to look to Harry gratefully.

Harry’s heart began to race at the feeling of Louis against him. His smaller frame seemed to fit in against Harry perfectly. The top of his hair brushed against Harry’s nose and smelt clean and was soft, feather like. He felt fear rush to him as he felt his lower region tightening against his pants at the feeling of Louis so close and Louis – rather beautiful and round and perfect – bum accidently brushing against Harry. His cheeks flushed deeply as he indulged silently at the feeling of the small human in his arms.

Meanwhile, Louis was having a similar issue. He adored the way Harry’s arms felt around him, secure and safe. He smelt nice and was warm against his back. Louis heart hammered in his chest at the feeling as the blood rushed to his cheeks and to Louis horror – his lower regions. But he had to admit, the feeling of being held tightly and securely was a bit of a turn on for Louis. And Harry was doing a rather good job at it.

“Thanks Harry,” Louis started.

“Louis!”

The boys turned their heads and saw Liam rushing out of his room. He looked panicked and then he saw the two boys, rather close together with Harry’s arms tightly around Louis chest. Louis back was pressed against Harry’s chest and well, Louis bum was rather close to Harry’s groin. Rage filled Liam – Liam getting the wrong idea – and he quickly rushed to his friend’s aid.

“Get off him,” Liam snapped as he tore the two boys apart.

“Liam!” Louis exclaimed as Liam shoved Harry. Quickly getting between the two Louis narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Calm down! Jesus, what is your problem?!”

“My problem?” Liam gawked.

“Harry was _helping_ me,” Louis spoke with a thick layer of emphasis. “Speaking of which, Curly can you grab me the box?”

Harry – standing behind Louis quietly and fearfully – nodded at Louis request and easily grabbed the box. Without saying more Louis grabbed Harry’s forearm and dragged him along. Well, Harry could have easily brushed Louis small hand off but followed the boy gladly. Louis scowled as he entered his room and shut his door rather loudly.

Harry went to apologize but Louis turned to him and shook his head. “Don’t Harry,” Louis said – not rudely – but with a small smile. “Liam needs to just… ugh!” he groaned as he fell face first onto his bed. Harry laughed obnoxiously at Louis as he flailed about before rolling off the bed with a thud. Louis laid on the floor with a pout as he looked up at the ceiling. “Curly turn the lights off and come lay beside me,” Louis ordered.

Harry chuckled at Louis’ demand before complying. Slowly he sat beside Louis on the floor and looked to him in confusion. Louis motioned for him to lay down so Harry did as requested and looked up. His eyes widened and Louis’ eyes flickered over to Harry and watched with a smile as his eyes lit up with fascination. When Louis had first moved in he had decorated his entire ceiling with glow in the dark stickers of stars, planets, moons, anything to do with outer space. Harry had seen bioluminescence before but he hadn’t seen anything so simplistic but so cool. His eyes flickered across the green hues on the ceiling in awe.

“They’re easy off stickers so I won’t get in trouble from my landlord. I usually don’t charge them – you know have the lights on in my room – but on certain days when I want to see the sky I do. I mean you can here but you know; London doesn’t have the best view of the stars. This is the next best thing,” Louis explained as he smiled at Harry.

“It’s so cool,” Harry murmured as he looked across Louis roof.

Louis grinned and nodded. “It’s kind of childish, but I love them.”

Harry tore his gaze away from the roof and saw Louis looking to him with a warm quirk to his lips. It gave Harry butterflies to see the expression on Louis face and to have his lips so close to Harry’s. He wanted to reach out and kiss the human boy, which surprised him. They had known one another for all of 24 hours and he felt this way about him. He’d never felt like this over anyone ever before. And it scared him. And it scared him of what he might do to Louis, what if he just kissed him? That would probably freak the human out. Louis was obviously into women from what Harry had seen.

As all this pondered in Harry’s mind Louis was gazing at the curly haired alien. He was confused by the deep thoughtful expression on Harry’s face that creased his brows and made his lips purse. Louis really wanted to kiss those lips. Badly. He was scared too, this wasn’t like him. He’d never felt such an immediate connection with anyone ever before. But the way Harry’s green eyes lit up when he spoke or Louis showed him something of the human world made Louis tummy do flips. He wanted to reach out and press his lips against Harry’s. So badly. Oh so badly. Nerves pooled in his stomach as he looked up at Harry from behind his lashes. To his surprise Harry was looking at him as well and a blush formed on the curly haired lad as he was caught staring. Louis breath hitched in his throat at the colour on Harry’s cheeks.

“Sorry,” Harry murmured as he sat up.

The moment shattered and Louis quickly sat up as well, shocked at the fact he was about to do it. He was about to kiss Harry. “Don’t be,” Louis replied softly as he tucked his knees up to his chest.

“It probably makes you feel weird, being that close to a guy…” Harry blurted then cursed himself for saying something at all.

“Not really,” Louis admitted causing Harry to look at him surprised. Louis swallowed nervously as he overlapped his bare toes and fidgeted slightly. “I mean, it might be for you. Uh well… I’m not sure how it works on your home planet but here sometimes people fall in love with the opposite gender… or the same. I uh… prefer guys over girls,” Louis explained miserably as he hid his face in his knees with a blush on his cheeks.

Harry gawked. “Really?”

Louis blushed crimson as he looked over to Harry. “Yeah.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “Finally something we can really relate to then,” Harry joked. Louis looked to him in confusion. “I’m the same. Well, on my home planet most people are what you would call pansexual. I am or I guess I’m actually bisexual, I’m not really sure to be honest,” Harry chuckled. “All I know is I like any gender, but I lean more to guys than girls,” he explained to Louis as he lied back down.

“Oh,” Louis said in surprise. “Wouldn’t have guessed.”

Harry chuckled. “If you spent another twenty four hours with me you would have. I feel more open with you now, you would have figured out pretty quickly.” Harry always had a few feminine characteristics that humans usually caught onto relatively quickly to their own kind. Not that it really mattered or that, that was how you could tell, but through stereotypes people usually came to that conclusion about other humans so Harry assumed a similar thing would happen to him while he was here.

“Well I’m glad you feel more open,” Louis grinned as he slid his legs out long and looked at Harry as Harry lied on his back.

“Hmmm,” Harry hummed as he closed his eyes.

“I feel more open with you too,” Louis spoke softly.

Harry’s eyes opened while he smiled fondly to the human boy. “M’glad.”

“Hey Harry? Let’s forget about the blow up. It takes so long and it’s loud and uncomfortable,” Louis stated as he stood up and switched on his bedside lamp.

Harry sat up looking to Louis in confusion. “Where will I…?”

“My bed,” Louis stated as he stripped in front of Harry. Harry blushed and tried to look away – but did catch a nice glimpse of Louis in his tight boxers before a pair of pajama pants were on his body and a white t shirt on his chest.

“Will Liam…”

“Forget about Liam,” Louis chuckled as he smiled to Harry before crawling into his bed and patted the spot beside him. “Now come on Harold.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He stripped down to the boxers he was borrowing and slid under the covers. “Sorry if I’m too… _naked_. I usually well… sleep naked.” Harry laughed as he lied down.

“S’fine with me,” Louis said with a smirk as he turned off his lamp then cuddled down into the blankets. “Sorry if I snuggle up to you,” Louis murmured as drowsiness overtook him.

“Sorry if I cuddle you,” Harry joked – well not really. He probably would wake up cuddling the smaller lad.

“I like cuddles,” Louis whispered as he slid closer to Harry before they both drifted off into oblivion.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

Louis woke up the next morning groggily. It was Saturday and Louis had no school and a late night shift tonight at the stupid dive bar. He didn’t want to wake up so he burrowed further into the blankets. A warm body greeted him and he looked up in surprise. He gazed in wonder at Harry’s face. His lips were pouted and swollen from sleep and his hair was in disarray. His lashes were long against his cheeks and he was softly snoring. Louis smiled giddily at the boy.

He continued to watch Harry for a while longer before feeling like enough of a creep. He managed to detangle himself from Harry and slowly shift his legs off the bed. Not that he didn’t want to stay cuddled with Harry – in fact he really wanted to – but he’d rather not make the poor alien uncomfortable.

Carefully Louis tip toed out of the room and into the living space. He saw Liam sitting down at the counter with a cuppa and the newspaper. Liam was wearing his boxers along with a batman t shirt Louis had bought him for his birthday while yawning. Louis was in such a good mood that he didn’t even care that he and Liam were supposed to be fighting.

“Morning old man,” Louis jested as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get something to drink and some milk for cereal.

Usually Liam would point out Louis being a year older – they had been in the same grade because Louis failed a year so they left for college at the same time – but Liam needed to get straight to the point. “You didn’t leave the door open,” Liam muttered as he took a sip from his cup.

“Nope,” Louis sang as he pulled out some Fruit Loops.

Liam sighed, “I _opened_ the door.”

“Really now?” Louis cooed as he poured himself the cereal and added milk. While he poured a glass of OJ Liam continued,

“Why?”

Louis pondered this as he put away the juice and milk. “I’m not sure.”

“Louis, you said the _floor_ ,” Liam groaned as he ran his hand across his face.

“And I changed my mind.” Louis then slid onto the stool beside Liam and began to eat.

“ _Why_?” Liam pressed.

“I… I don’t know,” Louis admitted. “We bonded last night over glow in the dark stickers,” Louis said with a shrug. He smiled thinking back on it.

Liam looked at his friend and shook his head. “I’m going to go grocery shopping in a bit.”

“Thanks Liam,” Louis smiled to his best mate. Liam understood.

“I’m still concerned Lou,” Liam sighed. “It’s just… so soon?”

“I’ve had sex with people within the first one hundred and twenty minutes Liam,” Louis scoffed.

“While drunk once because I lost track of you. Also this is different Louis, he’s not from _this planet_ ,” Liam stressed.

“Look, I’m not saying anything like that. We’re just… friends. Yeah, I think we’re close enough to be friends.” Louis frowned and made a mental note to confirm that later on that day.

Liam groaned. “Louis… look we should be trying to get him back to wherever he’s from. Not befriend him or… _cuddling_ with him.”

“You’re pausing a lot,” Louis joked before taking a bite of his sugary food. He chewed, swallowed, and then spoke, “I want him to get back. I mean he obviously has family. But for now he’s here until his friends find him.” Louis ignored the pain in his chest at the thought of never seeing those green eyes and mop of curly hair again.

“Do you fancy him Louis?” Liam inquired quietly as he looked to his friend in concern.

Louis thought for a moment. “I’m not sure yet.”

“Please just don’t fall for him okay? For one; alien. And secondly… I don’t want to see you get hurt Lou,” Liam said as he put his hand on Louis shoulder.

Louis wrapped his arm around Liam’s shoulder and gave him a side hug. “Li, I’ll be okay.”

“You better be,” Liam chuckled as he kissed the side of his friends head.

“I’m strong,” Louis stated.

Liam smiled softly at his brave friend. He was still concerned about the alien in Louis bedroom, and for both their sanities as they took this so easily. But for now he left it up to Louis and focused on making a grocery list and ignoring Louis pestering to add ice-cream to the list.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡


	6. Chapter 6

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

sorry it took so long ive been really busy  ♥ 

 

C h a p t e r   S i x

     ☆彡A   L o n g  D a y  ★彡

 

“I have work tonight,” Louis sighed as he slumped back onto the sofa.

Harry and him were seated in the living room playing cards. Louis was teaching him the basics of gold fish and dreading work in a few hours. The younger lad caught on quickly and was skimming over his cards as Louis spoke. Louis wouldn’t admit it aloud but he was quite pouty over the fact that Harry had won four out of six rounds.

“Oh,” Harry replied with raised brows before continuing with the game, “got any sevens?”

Louis pouted as he tossed the card to Harry who gladly accepted it. “Yeah, I work at this bar in the evenings. Uh, do you know what that is?” Louis inquired with furrowed brows as he peaked up at Harry from behind his cheap plastic cards.

“I know what a bar is,” Harry nodded with a grin as he waited for Louis to continue.

“Kings?” Louis ventured.

“Go fish.”

Louis groaned as Harry hid behind his cards with a giggle. The spare cards were spread across the coffee table face down so Louis took his time looking at the mess before grabbing a random one with the top right corner of the card bent. “Liam’s doing an apprenticeship at the hospital for post ER and he’s working nights. He does that three days a week and then classes for three days with Wednesdays off,” Louis explained. “So you’d be home alone…” Louis looked to Harry for a reaction.

Harry’s face had fallen and he looked very nervous at the thought. The only reason Harry had kept his cool for the past two days since his landing was because Louis. He didn’t feel like he could bare to sit in a foreign territory without Louis for long. Also though, he didn’t want to seem like a bother or impose on Louis.

“Okay,” Harry nodded slowly as he fiddled with his hands.

“You can come… if you want,” Louis added as he folded the bent corner of his card, it was a Queen. He wouldn’t admit it aloud but he really truly wanted Harry to come.

“Sure!” Harry agreed quickly before blushing. “I mean um… yeah okay.”

Louis grinned largely at the blush that coloured Harry’s cheeks and his eagerness. “Sounds good to me! But there will this… _girl_ there,” Louis spat the noun with distaste and Harry immediately knew Louis didn’t much like her. “She’s rude and well… yeah that’s about it. You’ll see her; she’s the only female waitress with black hair. The other girl is Perrie, but she’s super nice with blonde hair and blue eyes,” Louis explained as Harry skimmed his cards.

“Okay,” Harry replied with a nod. “Got a… what’re they called, Queen?”

Louis groaned before handing over the bent card. “Do you have alien powers that let you cheat or something?”

Harry barked a laugh and Louis grinned at the obnoxious sound. “If only,” he cooed.

“What about an eight?” Louis asked after picking up yet another card in frustration.

Harry giggled as he hid behind his cards. “Go fish.” 

Louis let out a loud sound of annoyance as he tossed his cards down. Harry just laughed as he curled his legs up to his chest and hid behind his cards. Louis started to flick a few cards at Harry and the alien just laughed in response as the pieces of flimsy plastic flew around. In truth Louis wasn’t _that_ annoyed, be just liked making Harry laugh.

“Stop laughing Curly, this is serious business,” Louis joked as he ruffled Harry’s adorable soft curls.

“Such serious business,” Harry smirked as Louis flattened out Harry’s hair. Reaching forward Harry pinched Louis noise and the older lad just stuck is tongue out childishly.

“Don’t you sass me!” Louis feigned anger.

“Says you,” Harry teased.

“That’s it Curly!” Louis exclaimed before reaching for Harry’s sides.

Harry’s laughter boomed through the flat as Louis tickled the lad beneath him breathless. Louis was laughing just as hard as he continued to ‘attack’ Harry and find all his ticklish spots. Louis loved the friendship they had created over the past two days, the way him and Harry clicked so easily. It was as if they had known one another for ages. He loved how _easy_ it was around Harry. How carefree Louis could be.

“I have another game!” Louis declared as he finally stopped his assault on Harry.

“Does it involve me hurting my stomach laughing again?” Harry said as he tried to stop laughing and panting.

“Possibly,” Louis cooed. “Okay so I lean my back on this side of the sofa and you on that side. We then push our feet together and whoever’s legs bend back to themselves for more than five seconds loses,” Louis explained as he lifted his feet.

Harry perked a brow but shrugged and lined up his socked larger feet with Louis. “I have a bad feeling that I’m going to get sacked.”

“Oh shut up,” Louis snapped playfully. “Commence!”

They pushed their feet together and Harry laughed at how utterly _ridiculous_ this was. Louis pouted before pushing his feet harder and Harry made a startled sound as his legs tucked up to his chest. Louis smirked in triumph. The two boys continued their silly game until they were at a tie. Louis claimed it was the winning round.

“Don’t be too upset when you lose Curly!” Louis taunted as he grinned. Harry just laughed in response.

They put their feet together once more and shoved. They both had put far more effort that needed into it and so much force that they hear the unmistakeable sound of something _cracking_. Both their eyes widened as their jaws dropped.

“Shit!” Louis gawked as he rolled off the couch and examined it. “I broke my side!” Louis gasped. Harry sat wide eyed as Louis looked fearfully to the door. “Liam is going to strangle to me to death. I broke the lamp the other day when El was over and I thought he was going to throw me off the balcony _then_!” Louis rambled before looking to a deer-in-headlights Harry.

His expression made Louis’ fear of his best mate diminish and instead sent him into hysterics. Harry scowled as he noticed the boy was laughing at him before smiling, “So how bad is the damage?”

“Uh…” Louis trailed off as he looked at the couch. “Not that bad? If you don’t look at this side…”

Harry jumped down to Louis and looked. His jaw dropped. A board had literally ripped through the fabric of the couch that was supporting the arm. It had broken in half and was splintered. “Shit how do we fix it?”

“Uh we can shove it back in then sew up the sides-”

“M’home!” Liam’s voice interrupted the two lads.

They both jumped up and looked behind the couch as Liam entered the flat. Said boy looked over and rolled his eyes. They looked like a pair of puppies, all giggly and excited, but to Liam’s dismay guilty. That perked his interest as he looked at the boys suspiciously. Meanwhile Louis and Harry were freaking out. Discreetly Louis dropped a pillow against the side of the couch.

“Got some groceries,” Liam continued as he slipped off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen with bags slung along his arm.

“I’ll help,” Harry offered as he quickly stood and went to aid Liam.

Surprised by his offer Liam slowly nodded as he slipped Harry a few bags. “Thanks…” Liam spoke with furrowed brows as Harry went to set them on the counter.

“No problem,” Harry smiled softly.

“I’ll help put them away,” Louis jumped up from the sofa and strode into the kitchen. Anything to keep Liam’s attention away from their… uh dilemma, Louis thought. As he helped unpack he smiled into the paper bag. “I love you Leeyum!” Louis cheered as he jumped on his friend once he noticed the mint chocolate chip ice-cream.

Liam stumbled back, startled, before laughing and hugging his best mate back. “No problem Tommo.”

Harry looked at the duo and felt a frown slip onto his lips. Yes there was a spark of jealous but also something much more; he missed his own friends.  He missed Niall’s banter and jokes, Zayn’s reliability and kindness. He missed all the late nights they’d spend together cuddled up on their own version of sofa watching films from their own planet. It had only been two days, but it felt like an eternity. He’d never been this separated from them since they were young. Only once when Zayn had gone off had Harry felt like this before, when Niall and Harry had been sure Zayn had died during a crossfire, but he had Niall. On Earth he had no one from his life back on Modest. He may hate the planet, but the people he became best friends with were what he missed. He felt so far from his friends, with no communication. For all he knew, they could have died from whatever had happened to them before Harry fell.

“You okay Harry?” Louis soft voice brought Harry from his trance.

His gaze flickered to Louis and he noticed the older lads concern. “M’fine,” Harry chuckled drying. “I’m just… I’m going to get some fresh air,” he mumbled as he headed to the balcony. The two humans looked at Harry in confusion as he fled the room. Once he closed the door behind him he sat down on the small iron chair before taking a deep breath. He could feel his eyes becoming glassy and he hid his face in his hands as the early afternoon sun beat down on him.

“Shit,” he cussed under his breath as he felt tears spill over his eye lashes and his nose begin to run. He felt childish and weak for crying, but he _was_ sensitive so of course with everything going on he knew he would cry. He missed his friends, his mum, his dad, his sister. He missed his family. But he was also happy he had fallen to Earth. Louis had made his whole experience bearable and _enjoyable._ Louis was his rock, which shocked Harry. He was so confused on his fluxed emotions. He was so caught up with his internal thoughts he didn’t hear the door open.

“You know, I’d usually make some stupid joke but I have a feeling that won’t help much.”

Harry jumped in surprise as he turned to see Louis hesitantly standing half way in half way out of the door. Harry hadn’t even heart Louis’ approach him. He looked concerned as he analyzed Harry. Harry felt embarrassed at Louis catching him at such a low moment.

“It might,” Harry encouraged with a sad smile at Louis.

Louis completely exited the flat and closed the door quietly behind him. Quickly he rounded in front of Harry and thumbed away his tears. “Okay so is the whole anal probing thing true?” Louis ventured with a smirk, trying to earn that adorable dimpled smile from Harry that he’d grown fond of.

Harry cracked a smile much to Louis’ relief. “Maybe,” he winked and Louis scoffed with a grin.

“Well I sure do feel safe around you after _that_ answer,” he cooed as he continued to wipe away Harry’s tears. “Should I be concerned for my arse?”

Harry giggled at that as well as Louis. “Maybe,” Harry repeated causing Louis and him to break into another small giggling fit.

Louis smiled softly at the alien boy before running his thumbs over Harry’s cheek bones as he continued to cup Harry’s face in his hands. He loved the feeling of Harry’s skin under his fingers. “What to talk about it?” Louis ventured.

Harry took a shaky deep breath. “I’m scared that they’re hurt. I haven’t heard anything from them,” Harry mumbled as he looked away from Louis’ eyes. “I mean, what if… what if they didn’t make it?” Harry’s voice broke along with Louis heart.

“Shh,” Louis hummed as he wiped away more tears streaming down Harry’s cheeks. “I’m sure they’re fine Curly.”

Harry chuckled shakily before smiling to Louis. “Thanks Lou.”

“No problem,” Louis replied softly.

Harry’s eyes flickered over the human before him. He was so kind to Harry. So sweet. It was new and wonderful to him. The feeling of the human’s small hands on his cheeks were soft and warm. Harry relished in the intimate touch. He’d never recalled feeling this strongly for anyone, especially after such a short span.

Meanwhile there was a pressing question was on Louis mind. The way Harry had suddenly appeared in Louis life and changed a lot about what the boy had perceived about attraction was crazy. Harry had single handily made Louis question everything about fancying someone. Was it really possible to start to like someone that quickly? And as Louis was far blunter than Harry – also ran his mouth a tad more often – he spoke, “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Immediately afterwards Louis blushed and wanted to crawl into a hole. What was it about this boy that made Louis just blurt things like that? Corny crap like that was not like Louis, but around Harry it seemed like a totally different story. Louis quickly went to tell Harry not to answer that but the boy spoke first,

“I think you can defiantly be infatuated with someone the first time you see them, and then you can fall in love with them afterwards.” Harry spoke softly while looking at Louis with a smile. He adored how blunt Louis was, and his funny aura. What Harry had said was what he believed, and he was beginning to think it applied to the blue eyed boy before him.

Louis looked up in surprise at what Harry said. It was just… so _fond_. God Harry had a way with words. Unlike Louis, who was at a loss for words. Before he could fathom a response he heard a loud bellow of anger from the inside his apartment.

“Louis what did you do to my sofa?!”

Suddenly the door was opened and there was an angry Liam – a very dangerous creature Louis would say – with arms crossed while looking to his very mischievous friend for an explanation.

Louis turned to Harry. “And that my friend, is a wild Liam in his natural habitat.”

Needless to say Louis got hit upside the head for that.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

“Liam this is not going to be fixed with super glue,” Louis whined as he fell backwards and lied on the carpet in defeat.

“Better find something else then. Harry don’t you dare help him,” Liam commented as his eyes shot to the boy who went to go aid Louis. “You break it; you buy it or fix it. And I don’t think Louis wants to waste money on a new couch.”

The boys were currently sat in the living room with Harry sitting on the not broken half of the couch and Liam on the recliner. Louis was stationed on the floor to ‘fix his mistake’. Louis didn’t think it was _that_ big of a deal, he still could sit on it, just slightly tilted… yeah slightly. Sighing Louis continued to randomly shove pieces back into the place and glue wherever he felt was necessary, aka everywhere and anywhere.

“I have work in like an hour,” Louis pouted as he hit the random piece of wood with a hammer that Liam had given him. How the fuck was a hammer supposed to help, Louis thought sourly. “So in other words, I have to get ready then take the transit system. You know, takes a while!” Louis complained. He’d been working at the godforsaken couch since noon and it was already three thirty. The bar opened at five and Louis had to be there to open. The past few hours had consisted of Louis nagging at Liam hoping the boy would just cave but he hadn’t. Instead he had ignored Louis and actually had a decent conversation with Harry about something to do with Liam’s degree and future ambitions.  

“Fine, but you are going to do something about it,” Liam sang tauntingly as Louis marched off to go get dressed. “Anyways, tell me more about Zayn?”

Harry perked up. He was glad Liam was slowly accepting him. “He’s really amazing as I said earlier. He’s uh a fighter, and a medic. Niall is our team medic, and Zayn is backup in a sense. Zayn studied medicine for a long time, but gave it up to purse a more combat related position. He’s killer at boxing,” Harry rambled off and Liam listened closely.

“Boxing?” Liam said in surprise.

“You humans have it too, no?” Harry furrowed his brows.

“We do, I didn’t think you did,” Liam responded. “I love boxing as well.”

“I think you and Zayn would get along,” Harry laughed. “Niall is sort of like Louis, not quite as uh… mischievous but he can be a handful.” Harry chuckled fondly as he spoke about his rambunctious friend. “And he loves to party.”

Liam chuckled. “Are you staying here or are you going with Louis?” he asked as he nestled further into the recliner. He still had a few hours before heading to the hospital.

“Going with Louis,” Harry answered. “I’m a little uh… uncomfortable to be alone,” he admitted, embarrassed.

Liam chuckled softly. “It’s fine, I’d be scared if it was vice versa. Sorry for being so hard on you,” Liam apologized, causing Harry’s eyes to widen. “You really are a good guy. I was just concerned for Louis is all. He’s been through a lot, didn’t need a crazy killer alien added to the mix.”

Harry laughed along with Liam. “I promise I’m not a crazy killer alien.”

Liam smiled. “I’m glad.”

“Harold ready to go?” Louis sang cheerfully as he came back into the main room and began to put on his black and white checkered vans. He had a bag slung over his shoulder with his after work clothing inside, while wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black t shirt that said _Frank’s Bar_ in red with a cheap gold colour in a circle around it as well as two strikes under the name. _How original,_ Louis thought when he had first been given the shirt.

“Coming,” Harry called back as he got up. He slid on a pair of Liam’s shoes Liam had lent him.

Louis looked him up and down, taking in the jeans that he borrowed from Liam and the white shirt from Louis. Although Louis loved him wearing his clothing he knew Harry needed a few things for himself while he was here. “We’ll go shopping in a few days, get you some clothing,” Louis promised as he grinned at Harry.

“Thanks Lou,” Harry replied gratefully.

“No problem Curly.”

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

“Hi Perrie!” Louis greeted as him and Harry walked up to the pub.

Perrie was standing outside just about to unlock the backdoor. She turned and grinned largely at the duo. Harry looked her up and down and gawked at how beautiful she was. Her hair was in waves of blonde with bubbly blue eyes to match. Her face had a golden glow to it with her stunning smile, and her eyes were lined with black and a smoky affect to her eyelids as well as a deep shade of red on her lips. Perrie was wearing the pub shirt along with some jeans and a pair of toms.

“Hi Louis!” Perrie replied with a grin. “How’re you doing?” she asked then noted the man beside Louis, standing quite a deal taller than her friend. “And who’re you?” she smiled as she extended her hand to Harry.

“This is Harry, Harry this is the wonderful Perrie I was telling you about,” Louis introduced the duo. “Much better than _Megan_.”

“Awe, thank you Lou!” Perrie laughed. “Are you going to be staying at the pub for a bit or?”

“He’s crashing at my place for a bit. He’s never been to London before so I thought I’d show him the fine cuisine of Frank’s shit hole he runs,” Louis said sarcastically causing Perrie to laugh once more.

“Well, Megan is working tonight, but I’ll be sure to have Louis and I bus your table. Frank won’t let you sit in the back,” Perrie explained with an eye roll. “I tried that with Sophia when she and I were going to hang out after my shift the other week. Seriously, only twenty minutes and Frank blue his top. Had to get her to take a table and buy something so she didn’t get thrown out.”

“He’s a git,” Louis cussed.

“He is,” Perrie agreed. She then opened the back door and went to start prepping for opening, with the two lads following behind her. “The kitchen staff is once again not here on time,” Perrie commented as she went into the empty kitchen.

“When are they ever,” Louis sighed. “Here Harry, come help me set some lights up by the pool tables,” Louis grinned as he ushered Harry over to the velvet tables.

“Pool tables?” Harry replied in confusion at the word.

“Right! Shit okay, so this is a pool table,” Louis said as he pointed to the object. “You put some balls up in a triangle formation on that end, and use your pool stick to hit the Q ball – this white one here – and try to get your balls into the pockets.” Louis loosely described. “It’s a fun game, but I’m not that great at it,” he admitted with a grin.

Harry nodded. “Sounds like it.”

“Maybe we’ll play some time, when I get to stay late for closing,” Louis chuckled pointedly at poor Perrie who had to close tonight and heard her groan.

“It is _not_ a privilege!” she exclaimed.

The boys just chuckled together before Louis showed Harry how to turn the lights on. They started getting everything together and with moments to spare before opening the kitchen staff showed up. Perrie and Louis sighed knowing that if anyone wanted food they would get a displeasing wait for it, resulting in lower tips for the two. Megan was also late, which was irritating for everyone, including the kitchen staff. Those in the kitchen were kind people, but slacked often because they didn’t get paid the amount they should be and had to deal with Megan as well. Now don’t get any of them wrong, they all were very nice to her when she first started working. She blew that out the window within three days. She constantly was rude to everyone around her and thought she was supreme. No one knew _why_ she acted like this until it came out that she was Frank’s niece, which was something she used to her advantage quite often.

“You can sit here,” Louis smiled fondly to Harry as he put him at a table near the bar table were Perrie would be – she was the mixologist and she was the waitress for the patrons that sat at the bar – and also in Louis section. Megan’s section was on the opposing side. There were a few other employees but Louis barely worked with them because they didn’t work the same days usually.

“Thanks Lou,” Harry grinned as he sat down. Louis slid into the seat across from him.

“I’ll sit here until costumers show up. I’ll probably come over to ‘check up on your order’ often,” Louis assured while he watched Harry. Harry seemed at ease and Louis was glad he had taken him rather than leave him alone in the apartment.

“Thanks again,” Harry repeated as he propped his chin with his hand.

“No problem Curly,” Louis wiggled his eye brows and Harry grinned, showing off Louis favorite set of dimples.

“Why hello Louis,” a voice drawled.

Louis classic – as Liam liked to call it – bitch face surfaced as his lip twitched. “Hi _Megan_ ,” Louis retorted.

“You know, you shouldn’t sit with the customer,” Megan tsked.

“Oh _Megan!_ You shouldn’t be on Louis _side_ ,” Perrie sang tauntingly from her position.

Megan sneered at Perrie in distaste before turning back to Louis. “Slacker,” she insulted.

“If you hadn’t noticed, I showed up _on time_ and the pub isn’t even _fucking open_ ,” Louis snapped back. Megan made a noise of superiority – well more of a sound of defeat – before sauntering off to her side. “And that,” Louis began while smiling cheekily, “It why I despise working here.”

“You won’t hear a disagreement form me,” Harry chuckled softly.

Soon after the pub opened. Louis was quick to bus tables and get everyone’s orders. He told Harry to get something to eat and Louis would pay, considering they hadn’t eaten since lunch. Harry told Louis to order him whatever so Louis got him some fish and chips – the kitchen was good at making it with not too much bread or not enough – and a bottle of bear. When Louis’ hands got too full Perrie jumped in to bring Harry his food quickly as the bar was quiet for a while – it usually got busy around seven or nine while the floor was busy from opening till around nine or ten. It was already eight so Perrie knew there would be a rush soon, since it was a Tuesday it was later than weekends. Louis shift ended in an hour – he had opted to take Ed’s shift tonight because of the coffee shop deal and Ed would take Louis long shift the next night.

“Here you go love,” Perrie beamed as she set down the food and alcohol. Harry thanked her with a smile. “So,” Perrie began as she slid into the seat Louis had occupied earlier. Frank still hadn’t shown up as he had called in saying he wouldn’t be there till ten because of vehicle problems. As if the transit system was that hard to comprehend. “Are you Louis boyfriend?” Perrie inquired.

Harry chocked on his beer and sputtered a moment before coughing up the burning liquid from his lungs. “What?” he stuttered as he looked up at Perrie.

Her eyes were wide by Harry’s reaction. “You aren’t?” she gawked. “No way. You are _totally_ Louis type. And he’s been so fond with you,” she gushed as she looked him up and down in shock.

Harry blushed. “I don’t think I am?”

“Oh you are,” Perrie nodded quickly. “I can see by how he’s acting to you! Oh shit maybe I shouldn’t have said anything,” she rambled with flushed cheeks.

“No, no its fine,” Harry chuckled. He was surprised though that she had seen that projected towards himself from Louis. “How can you tell?”

Perrie rolled her eyes at his obliviousness. “Even a blind man could see it. He’s just, really like, it’s so intense in a way. It’s hard to explain but you two give off the aura of being together. Like I thought you were a secret boyfriend he’s had for a long time, you just seem so close. With how he was pulling you around earlier and smiling like an idiot,” Perrie justified her opinion.

Harry stared at her in surprise, his brows raised on his forehead. “I think you’re seeing things…”

Perrie frowned. “Do you not feel the same?”

“I never said that,” Harry began but cut himself off and covered his mouth in surprise at rambling his mouth to practically a stranger. Louis friends sure had something trustworthy about them. She reminded him slightly of Zayn.

Perrie smirked in triumph. “Walked right into that one hot stuff,” she cooed, maintaining her smirk.

Harry groaned into his hands. He was embarrassed at being caught red handed. It was so true, he felt something for Louis. Well no way to back out now. “Yeah okay I fancy Lou,” he admitted aloud and blushed at himself.

“And he fancies you,” Perrie replied simply.

“And I’m a banana,” Harry deadpanned.

“Well you have one,” Perrie shot back amused. Harry flushed at her response causing her to laugh again. “Come on! I don’t usually rat poor Tommo out but he totally has a thing for you! And I don’t even know you but I can see it,” she insisted. “And if you’re crashing at his flat Liam must approve.”

“It’s more of a well… he doesn’t want me there,” Harry shrugged with a frown. “He wants to me to uh… go home.”

“Well Liam is just being protective of Louis,” Perrie stated. “Louis has been through a lot. His mom got divorced twice, and had to watch his mum support a family by herself. A lot of shit went down in high school with his teachers too,” Perrie explained as she watched Louis running over to the kitchen to place another order. “But Liam would have kicked your ass already if he didn’t approve,” she summed up.

“And how do you know Louis approves?” Harry inquired. He felt bad to hear about the human’s less than bubbly life – so unlike the aura he gave off.

“Trust me,” Perrie grinned largely. “I know.”

Harry went to argue but someone cut him off, “Perrie please stop bugging our customers.”

Perrie rolled her eyes at Megan’s voice. “Talk to you later Harry,” Perrie smiled encouragingly before heading back to her position to get Louis attention towards the obviously distressed Harry. She noted that Harry was not much of a ladies man. If she had known about the incident with Taylor she probably would have fallen over laughing.

“Hi there,” Megan purred as she placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Do you need anything? Another beer maybe?” she asked with a smirk on her red glossed lips.

“I’m good thank you,” Harry replied kindly as he tried to reframe from leaning away from her. He didn’t want to appear rude.

Meanwhile Perrie was practically becoming a cheerleader behind the bar to get Louis attention. Louis noticed his and quirked an amused brow at his friend. He was confused at Perrie’s actions as she waved his attention then flung her arms to the side. Following her weird movements Louis clenched his jaw at he saw Megan on his side talking to Harry. Jealousy sprouted inside Louis – and well Louis was the jealous type sometimes – causing him to quicken his pace towards the girl who would just not step off.

“Megan please, _your_ side is looking for its waitress,” Louis sneered as he stood behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “Well you forgot a poor costumer over here. I’m just helping him,” she said innocently with a wink at Harry. Harry looked to Louis with pleading eyes. _This poor boy is far too kind_ , Louis thought with an internal chuckle.

“I don’t think I forgot him at all,” Louis began. “Isn’t that right _love_?” Louis said while smiling at Harry. Harry looked at him like he’d grown a second head and Louis winked as if to signal _play along_.

Harry nodded quickly in understanding. “Course Lou,” Harry played along.

Megan looked between the two in confusion.

“See my _boyfriend_ here is just staying till my shift ends,” Louis lied as he placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, as if to rid the area of Megan’s previous touch. “Which is, oh look at that I’m done!” Louis feigned surprise. “Babe I’ll get this wrapped up for you,” Louis smiled fondly to Harry – not having to act this part at all – and took the remaining food that Harry hadn’t eaten yet.

“Thanks love,” Harry replied, chuckling at the distraught look on the girl’s face.

“No problem,” Louis chuckled as he swooped down and pecked Harry’s cheek. That may not have been needed but Louis quite loved the feeling of Harry’s stubbled cheek against his thin lips. Louis heart raced at the proximity and the boldness of his stunt, but he had to do it at least once and this was the perfect opportunity.

Meanwhile Harry was having difficulty breathing as Louis grinned widely at him. Louis told Megan to start busying herself with her own tables and told Harry to wait by the bar. Harry did as instructed in a daze as he wandered towards Perrie who had witnessed the whole thing.

“Tell me, who doesn’t like who?” she cooed as she pinched his burning cheeks.

Harry just sat their jaw slack dumbfounded. This had been a long day.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡


	7. Chapter 7

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

♥ sorry it took so long ive been really busy hope it was worth the wait ilysm ♥

 

C h a p t e r   S e v e n

     ☆彡J e   P a r l e   F r a n ç a i s ★彡

 

“Louis! Wake up!”

Louis groaned as his eyes fluttered open. The side of his face tickled as Harry’s long curls brushed against his face and his nose nuzzled into Harry’s collar bone. The morning sun streamed into the apartment and caused Harry’s face to glow. Louis yawned sleepily and snuggled closer to Harry as he ignored Liam’s pestering. Harry was warm against Louis – almost unbearably so, but Louis liked being nestled against Harry’s side.

Louis groaned again as Liam came into his room and stood at his doorway with crossed arms. “Louis,” Liam said in a warning tone.

“Leave me the fuck alone,” Louis hissed quietly as to not wake Harry.

Liam sighed at his friend’s stubborn attitude. “You have classes today,” Liam reminded Louis and he grumbled in response.

“No,” Louis declined. Classes sucked and Louis was tired.

“Lou…” Liam said in a warning tone.

“Liam I’m shattered,” Louis pouted as he detangled himself from Harry and sat up.

It had been two weeks since Harry landed. Things had calmed down and Harry was adjusting to life on Earth. As the days passed Louis could feel his feelings towards Harry growing by the second. It was terrifying to Louis because he couldn’t control it and he knew that soon Harry’s mates would be here to get him. Louis had always told himself not to fall for someone he knew would break him like how his dad had broken his mum, and here he was. In the meanwhile he had been trying to keep Harry upbeat for his friends return _while_ experiencing these feelings. If that hadn’t tired Louis enough he was now exhausted with the overtime that he had been receiving from Frank. He had honestly contemplated becoming a stripper instead, no joke. He knew he had the butt for it.

Liam looked Louis up and down and frowned as he took in Louis dark eyes. “Living room,” Liam suggested as he motioned to the sleeping boy, whose lips were parted and emitting a sleepy noise.

Louis nodded and followed after Liam, who was dressed fully for UNI while Louis sleepily dragged his feet with the pajama pants that were far too long for his tiny frame. Liam took note of how the pants hung low on Louis hips and frowned when he realized Louis had lost some weight from all the stress Frank was putting on him. As they entered the living space Liam handed Louis a cuppa that was steaming on the counter before heading to the couches and sitting down. Louis perched himself on his designated spot – the busted end of the couch that was still broken because Louis was too lazy to replace it – and sipped his tea.

“You need to quit that job Louis,” Liam said sternly as he looked at his ragged friend.

“I need the money Liam,” Louis argued immediately as he brought his legs up onto the couch.

“I can pay the rent for a while until you find a better job,” Liam assured sincerely.

“I can’t let you do that,” Louis objected with a frown. “And I need to pay for my tuition on top of it. I can’t just quit,” Louis explained his side. Louis wanted to quit, more than anything, but he just couldn’t with his financial state.

“You can’t study and do this at the same time,” Liam urged. He didn’t want Louis to work himself into the ground.

“I just need to take a day off,” Louis frowned. “Give me today and tomorrow I’ll go back to class refreshed.”

Liam groaned into his hands. “For one; tomorrow there are no classes Louis. Secondly; if this continues I _will_ call Jay.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Louis gawked with wide eyes.

“I _will_ ,” Liam stated simply. “You look like a wreck Louis,” – Louis made a face at that – “This has been going on for months and I can’t watch you deteriorate. When was the last time you had a decent meal?” Liam questioned.

Louis glared at Liam. “I’m perfectly capable of eating my own damn meals.”

“Answer the fucking question,” Liam ground out.

Louis sighed dramatically. “I had dinner last night. Harry made me food.”

“What about the other two meals of the day?”

Louis demeanor faltered at that. He’d been working so much he always forgot to bring lunch along with him, or took his lunch break to take a quick nap somewhere. Louis couldn’t remember the last time he had breakfast since he had cereal with Liam two weeks prior, and before that Louis couldn’t remember at all. Now it wasn’t that Louis had an eating disorder, he just had been very busy. Louis loved himself a good plate of food and wouldn’t purposely skip it. He knew Liam was right and Louis knew what he _should_ do but that didn’t necessarily mean he was going to do it.

“I’ll start remembering,” Louis replied as he sipped his tea.

Liam groaned into his hands. Liam made a mental note to call the house phone and tell Harry about what was up with Louis. It was surprising but Liam trusted Harry, and he knew Harry had a soft spot for Louis and always coddled after him. Liam knew if he brought up Louis situation with Harry, Harry would do everything he could to help.

Liam sighed before getting up. “I’ll see you tomorrow; I’m spending the night with Sophia tonight. We’re going to go to the pub then watch some movies at her house. I’ll talk to you later,” Liam smiled at his friend as he said his farewell, gave Louis a quick hug, before leaving.

Louis watched his retreating form and sighed. He knew Liam was right, he was overworking himself. But he couldn’t stop working. He needed the paycheck. Louis mum wasn’t rich enough to aid him through school; the whole point of school was to get a job and help his mum out. He sighed as he slumped back onto the sofa after putting his cuppa on the coffee table. Thinking about his mum Louis got up and headed to the phone beside the toaster in the kitchen. He picked it up and dialed his mum’s number. He hadn’t spoken to her in a while and felt guilty. He almost always called his mum but with everything that had happened he hadn’t recently.

“Hello” Jay greeted on the third ring.

“Hi mum,” Louis replied with a smile.

“How’re you love?” she asked and Louis smiled softly as he heard the smile in her voice. He also heard his sisters in the background asking who it was.

“I’m good,” Louis chuckled. “Just taking the day off, been really busy with work and school,” Louis shrugged as he leaned against the counter and fiddled with the string on his pajamas.

“Are you feeling okay?” Jay asked concerned. “Not working too hard are you?”

Louis laughed at that and shook his head. “No I’ll be fine mum.”

“You _sound_ tired,” Jay spoke and Louis could hear her frown.

“I am a little, but it’s probably because Harry woke me up last night by rolling on top of me,” Louis chuckled then his eyes widened. Talking about Harry was so natural for Louis now that he had completely forgotten he was a secret from his mother. “Shit I mean-”

“You have a _boyfriend_ and didn’t _tell me_ ,” Jay gasped.

“Louis has a boyfriend?!” he could hear most likely Lottie exclaim in the background.

“Well not really uh,” Louis fumbled for his words. Louis cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. It was so natural to talk about Harry – he found himself doing it so often that El mimicked him while he spoke – he hadn’t thought to hold his tongue.

“What do you mean _not really_?” Jay said with a smirk in her tone. He heard the girls giggling in the background and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

“Well like um…” Louis looked to the hall and made sure it was empty before continuing. “I mean well I think I fancy him but we aren’t a thing… he’s crashing here for a bit,” Louis lied as he kept his gaze on the hall to make sure Harry wouldn’t hear his confession.

Louis mum squealed from the other end of the phone along with his sisters. “Why _aren’t_ you dating? Don’t tell me you’re just…”

“No!” Louis squeaked with a blush. “It isn’t like that!”

“It better not be. I know that you’re grown up but I don’t want you messing about like that,” Jay scolded as if Louis had done something wrong.

“I’m not!” Louis defended himself and fumbled around in embarrassment. “I just really like him and he just happens to be sharing my bed and-”

“Then why not?” Jay interrupted Louis jabber and Louis could once again hear her smirk in her voice.

Louis sighed and rubbed his temple. “He’s not from around here and he’s probably leaving soon. I don’t want to get invested into something that well… I mean I want to be with him but he’s going to leave soon. It’s better left unsaid,” Louis said with a frown as he fiddled with the string some more. “And he doesn’t feel the same, I know that. I mean… he’s really perfect and cute and funny and says the cheesiest jokes but you just have to laugh at them and just…” Louis rambled on while Jay listened intently. “He had the cutest smile and prettiest dimples. He’s super sweet to me and makes me tea, and cooks me food even though he isn’t familiar with most of the cooking we do here. He likes to watch movies with me and makes me smile all the time. When I have to go out for the day for UNI he stays home and cleans up my mess and doesn’t complain even though it’s probably tough on him being left alone all the time. He’s just so perfect and I can’t see him ever feeling the way I do about him,” Louis continued on and on. Louis knew he could go on for hours about the boy he had started to fall for. Harry was perfect in every which way, and Louis couldn’t have him. When Louis had left him alone the first time he had come home to find that Harry had cleaned up Louis room and even made the damage to the couch more bearable. Louis had jumped into his arms and thanked him repeatedly while Harry just laughed. For the past two weeks Harry had been so sweet and kind to Louis. Perrie came over often to check up on Harry and talk to him, and Perrie marveled at how sweet Harry was. He was everything Louis had ever wanted in someone, and he couldn’t have him because he was an alien and had his own home. He had his own life back on a different planet and probably a cute boy waiting back home that liked him a lot and maybe Harry felt the same way back. Louis face crumpled as he realized just how stupid he had been to fall for Harry. Perfect adorable curly haired, Harry with those stunning bubbly green eyes that made Louis tummy do flips.

“Oh baby,” Jay frowned as she heard Louis voice croak near the end of his rant.

“Sorry,” Louis chuckled shakily as he tried to wipe his damp eyes. “You probably have to drive the girls to school.”

“Honey, you can talk to me you know?” his mum hummed softly and Louis smiled.

“Love you mum,” he sniffed as he wiped his nose.

“Love you boobear,” she cooed back.

Louis chuckled teary eyed before straightening back up. “So, how’ve you been? That’s a little more important than my love life.”

Jay chuckled. “Good, Dan’s finished moving in.”

Louis smiled softly at that. “He’s treating you good?”

“Perfectly,” Jay promised. “He’s very sweet Louis. He really wants to meet you again, we haven’t seen much of you since summer and you only stayed for a week.”

Louis frowned at that and apologized for his absence. “I could always come down for Turkey dinner. Liam could join too, his mum and dad are going to visit relatives for Thanks Giving this year and Liam can’t afford the tickets and doesn’t want to pester them for any money,” Louis explained as he took a sip of his tea.

“Would you bring the boy that’s sleeping in your bed?” Jay teased and Louis pouted.

“Mum!” he whined and Jay just chuckled in response.

Before Louis could argue further his mum said a farewell – saying she had to drop off the girls – and hung up. Louis glared at his phone before shaking his head and went back to the living room to finish his cuppa.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

“Are you _sure_ Louis? It doesn’t look stupid?” Harry fretted as he looked in the mirror.

Once Harry had woken up Louis got him ready quickly to go shopping for clothing for Harry. He had been sharing Louis and Liam’s wardrobes and Louis wanted to get him some of his very own human clothes for his stay. Harry had been seeking Louis approval all morning and Louis couldn’t help but laugh at how Harry acted. At the moment Harry was wearing some tight – damn tight – black skinny jeans and a simple grey tight fitting shirt. It showed off the muscles underneath and his drool worthy abs that Louis thanked god he could see every night before going to bed. His hair was down and a mix between straight and curly from sleeping on it. Louis was surprised at how long it was when not in its usual curls, but he quite enjoyed the longer look on Harry. Louis wondered if he would let him braid it.

Louis scoffed at Harry. “It looks hot,” he insisted as he smirked at Harry. “And your bum looks nice in them,” he wiggled his brows with a smirk. He liked to tease and flirt with Harry, the boy had the cutest reactions.

Harry’s cheeks warmed and he smirked down at Louis. He too enjoyed flirting with Louis. “Not as nice as your arse would.”

Louis swatted his arm playfully with a small tint to his cheeks. “We’ll get this outfit. Try on the other shirt,” Louis urged as he pushed him towards the changing room. Harry laughed loudly before sliding the curtain shut.

Louis was glad to see Harry adjusting so well to life on Earth, it made him feel a lot better knowing Harry enjoyed his time here. Harry had expressed his love for Earth to Louis before and Louis was fascinated with how Harry spoke. It was enchanting, the pictures he painted in Louis mind. Louis had lived on Earth his entire life, and to hear from another’s perspective of his little planet entranced him. Harry loved Earth dearly, and Louis loved listening to Harry talk about his interests.

“What do you think?”

Louis snapped from his thoughts to looked over and his eyes widened. He had to reframe from jumping on Harry at the sight of him. He had a button down shirt that was dark green and dark blue plaid. The top few buttons were undone, showing off his perfect toned chest. The cuffs were rolled up to his elbows and Harry fiddled with them to make sure they were on correctly. Louis swallowed trying to reframe from outright staring at the curly haired boy before him.

“Wow,” Louis whispered as he ogled over Harry.

“Does it look good?” Harry asked, seeking Louis approval.

“More than good. You look stunning Harry!” Louis exclaimed in awe.

Harry grinned largely, his cute dimples showing through. “Thanks Lou.”

“Wear it out, we’ll go buy some lunch,” Louis insisted as he went into the dressing room to grab the few shirts and jeans that they had chosen. It was a bit expensive but Louis had also been saving this money aside from his latest paycheck to pay for it. There were some good things that could come out of Frank being a dickwad.

Doing as he was told he helped Louis with the clothing. The lady at the counter complimented their choices and gushed over Harry’s outfit. Louis felt slight jealousy flare in him but he ignored it, as to not show it and give Harry any leads on his emotions. He didn’t want Harry to find out that he harboured feelings for the alien.

Once everything was said and done they walked down the bustling streets together talking idly. As they walked Louis found it increasingly difficult to stick with Harry. He kept getting pushed out of the way as it was rush hour and people were walking around without a care. Harry noticed this as well. To prevent them from getting separated Harry quickly took Louis much smaller hand in his.

At the contact Louis looked to Harry in surprise. Harry just smiled back and Louis blushed. He knew Harry had done it as to not get separated but Louis couldn’t help but indulge in the feeling of Harry’s big hands dwarf his smaller ones. Sliding their fingers together, Louis interlocked their digits tightly. Louis never wanted to forget this moment.

“Your hands are so small,” Harry blurted fondly.

Louis pouted and glared up at Harry. “Your hands are just huge,” he countered.

Harry chuckled at Louis response. “Sorry Pumpkin but yours are on the small side…”

Louis cheeks flushed at the pet name. Harry had started randomly calling him it a while back and it stuck. Louis wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he quite enjoyed it. “You just have giant hands,” Louis grumbled.

Harry smiled fondly at Louis. “Didn’t mean to offend you Lou.”

Louis kept his gaze away from Harry’s as he munched out, “You didn’t you dolt.”

They kept walking, hand in hand, towards a small restaurant. It was a small family owned pizzeria that Louis frequented for its delicious food and great service. It was also a great place to grab an extra box for lunch tomorrow to give Harry a break from cooking. When they entered they were greeted by a warm welcome from the owners wife who smiled softly to the boys. Harry looked around wide eyed taking it all in and Louis grinned up at him.

“We can seat ourselves,” Louis informed Harry as he ushered him towards the back of the small pizzeria. “The food here is awesome, like Liam threatened to ask them to refuse me entry because I come here so often,” Louis laughed as he slid into a booth at the back and motioned for Harry to sit across from him. Harry obliged and looked to Louis as he continued, “So I’m not sure what you’d like on a pizza. We can try whatever you think you might like from what you’ve had on Earth already. I’d suggest we do the lunch special were you can get a plain cheese pizza and add cooked toppings at the table. It’s not the same as having it baked in but it tastes awesome still and you can test out some stuff for next time,” Louis rambled off as Harry took in the information given to him.

“Whatever you want Lou,” Harry replied sweetly with a smile. Louis smiled back.

“What can I get you boy?” the owner’s wife asked as she approached their table. Her hair was in a messy top bun and she had grey blue eyes alongside a soft smile.

“The lunch special please,” Louis ordered before looking to Harry. “What do you want to drink?”

“Uh, whatever you’re having I guess,” Harry replied with a shrug.

“Oh right sorry, forgot you’re not familiar with the beverages,” Louis apologized with a smile. “And we’ll have uh… two colas please!”

She smiled and nodded. “Sure thing boys!”

Once she had left again Louis turned to Harry and smiled. “So curly, how’re you liking the outfit?”

“It’s awesome Lou, thanks so much,” Harry thanked as he took Louis had that was resting on the table and smiled softly to him.

Louis blushed at their skin contact before smiling and squeezing Harry’s lager hand. “I’m glad,” he said gently. “Hey Harry,” Louis began as he discreetly interlocked their fingers, “you want to stay in tonight? Rent a movie or two and watch it on the couch?” Louis offered with a large grin as he swayed their hands from side to side, touching their fingers to the table softly as he rocked them back and forth.

Harry smiled wide. “That be great Lou. What about Liam?” Harry asked as his eyes casted a fond gaze to their interlocked fingers before meeting Louis again to assure Louis hadn’t seen. Harry knew it was quite bold taking Louis hand twice in the short span but he wanted to feel the older boy’s fingers together with his. Harry wanted to tell Louis about his feelings for him, desperately. But he feared rejection. And he feared that if, _if_ Louis did fancy him too, it would end in heart break. Zayn and Niall would eventually find him and drag him back, and he’d have to leave Louis. It was going to be hard, regardless of if he ever told Louis of his feelings.

“He’s at Sophia’s tonight,” Louis replied with a shrug.

Before Harry could reply the owner’s wife – Mary – Louis read on her name tag came with their drinks and assured their food would be there shortly. Louis took a swig of his soft drink and motioned for Harry to try some. Harry complied and agreed with Louis that it tasted good. The two began to talk idly while waiting for their food and suddenly Louis phone rang. He frowned as he pulled it out of his pocket and rolled his eyes.

He answered the phone with, “Hello kinky daddy.” Harry choked on his drink at Louis words and Louis shot him a wicked grin and a wink.

“Shut up you twat,” Liam replied with a laugh. “Hand the phone to Harry would you?”

Louis furrowed his brows in confusion before smirking. “Awe daddy, are you trying to find yourself another baby?”

“Louis you’re an idiot,” Liam replied frankly.

Louis pouted as Harry continued to try to regain his breathing. “Well that was extremely rude!”

“ _Harry_ please?” Liam repeated.

Louis rolled his eyes before dangling his phone in front of a wheezing Harry. “Don’t die on me curly!” Louis exclaimed and looked at him in worry.

“I’m fine,” Harry managed as he coughed once into his elbow.

“Okay… Liam wants to talk to you,” Louis explained as he handed the phone to the curly haired lad.

Harry looked to Louis in surprise and confusion before taking the phone. “Uh, hi Li,” Harry greeted into the phone. He had also grown closer to Liam and started to call him Li and Liam had created the nickname Hazza for Harry which Louis sometimes stole and used.

“Hey get out of earshot of Tommo for a second,” Liam requested.

Confused Harry nodded then realizing Liam couldn’t see him agreed. He excused himself for a moment and went towards the hall that led to the loo. Once at the entrance he put the phone back to his ear. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Lou. He hasn’t been eating much lately, and I was hoping if it wasn’t too much to ask if you could keep an eye on him? He likes your cooking a lot so if it isn’t too much trouble can you make him a lunch every once in a while? And make him eat breakfast? I know this might sound annoying but I’m concerned for him, and I trust you to help me.” Once Liam was done explaining Harry’s eyes widened.

“You’re trusting _me_?” he echoed in shock. “I thought you hated Lou being around an alien…”

“We’ve gotten along recently,” Liam commented. “I trust you with Louis. And you know, Harry, I… okay uh my friend might be dense about this or whatever but I can see it. Do you… do you care for Louis? Like I know you care about him but do you _care_ about him?” Liam asked hesitantly.

Harry froze for a moment. He’d been caught. What was he supposed to say? Saying he did would shatter Liam’s trust. He’d probably kick Harry to the curb or god knows what. Swallowing nervously Harry fiddled with a button on his shirt. “Why do you ask?” he managed through his nerves.

“I… I just want to know,” Liam replied honestly.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. “It doesn’t matter,” he decided to answer. “I… when the boys come…” Harry was having difficulty saying it. He wanted the boys to find him, but he also wanted to stay on Earth like he had always wanted to. And a certain fringe haired boy was making his desire to stay on Earth only grow by the second.

Liam inhaled sharply and Harry cringed. “I guess… I guess I’ll draw my own conclusions then.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. “I’ve caused you so much trouble. I’m so, so very sorry Liam. I’ll try to get in contact with the boys as best I can. It shouldn’t be much longer till they find me anyways. Then I’ll leave and I will never bother you again, I swear.”

Liam chuckled dryly into the phone. “I don’t hate you Harry, your acting like I do. I’m quite fond of being your friend, if you’d like to call me that. It’s just, you know, you’re an alien and it’s difficult.”

“I understand,” Harry answered in a murmur.

“I’ll talk to you later. Make sure Tommo eats,” Liam ended the conversation with a smile to his voice.

Harry said his farewell before heading back to the table. He pushed his thoughts on what Liam and him discussed away and focused on what Liam had first said. Louis hadn’t been eating properly. Harry frowned at the negligence Louis was doing to his health. He would make sure Louis attended to his basic needs better. He didn’t like the idea of Louis falling ill. Louis was supposed to be bubbly and sassy, not sick and unhealthy.

Once he slid into the booth he handed Louis back his phone and looked to him disapprovingly. Louis peaked up at him and groaned. “Liam you asshole,” he muttered under his breath.

“You haven’t been eating?” Harry accused with furrowed brows.

“I have been! Just I sometimes miss lunch and stuff,” Louis munched out with a shrug as he crossed his arms. He looked childlike and Harry _nearly_ cracked a smile at that.

“You can’t just ignore your health though Lou,” Harry scolded the cute boy in front of him that had an adorable pout on his lips that Harry was certainly trying to avoid looking at because he knew his resolve would fade instantly.

“I’m not ignoring it,” he scowled as he drew a random shape against his glass of soda, the condensation leaving a fog to the outside of the glass.

“Lou,” Harry’s tone was warning. “I’m serious! Be careful! I don’t want you getting sick…”

Louis looked up to argue but faltered when he saw the legitimate concern in Harry’s eyes. Rolling his eyes with a blush Louis got up and slid in beside Harry. Harry looked at him in confusion before Louis leaned into his side. Harry was surprised but quickly wrapped a large arm around Louis’ shoulders. Louis sighed happily as he nuzzled into Harry’s side.

“M’sorry,” Louis murmured quietly, feigning the scolded-puppy-look.

“Unfair Lou,” Harry replied shortly before nosing the top of Louis head.

“What can I say?” Louis joked as he smiled into Harry’s shoulder.

Harry smiled into Louis soft feather like hair. Louis hid his grin in Harry’s shoulder as he cuddled closer to him. He loved the feeling of Harry’s arm around him, holding him close. He loved the feeling of Harry’s lips against his head and Harry’s warm breath against his skin. He loved the way Harry dwarfed him even if he usually didn’t like appearing small. He… he really liked Harry… a lot.

“Je pense… J’aime tu, Harry…” Louis whispered softly.

“What does that mean Lou?” Harry questioned in confusion.

Selfishly, Louis replied, “Stick around a while longer and maybe I’ll tell you.”

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

It was later that night that Louis was cuddled up with Harry on the sofa. They were covered in blankets, Harry had internally cooed over how adorable Louis looked all bundled up, and drinking tea as they watched some movies. Louis had requested a superhero movie and put on The Avengers. He explained the concept behind the movie to Harry quietly as they watched the beginning bit and explained to Harry that he would totally go straight for Scarlett Johansson. Harry laughed at that and agreed she was beautiful. Louis then also added that he would go back to being gay if Chris Evans started to make out with him or something causing Harry to bust up with loud laughter.

Louis leaned on Harry’s shoulder as he watched the movie with a small smile grazing his lips. He felt so at home with Harry. It was peaceful and nature to be so affectionate with Harry. In the short time Harry had been with Louis he had wormed his way into Louis heart and stuck there. Louis didn’t mind though, even if it was painful to know he couldn’t be with Harry, and that Harry didn’t like him – so he thought – he enjoyed being so close to Harry. He enjoyed the simple things with Harry, and indulged in the curly haired alien’s presence. Louis knew it was weird, to feel this way about an alien, but he couldn’t help it. Maybe it was him just being crazy, but he fancied the alien he was cuddled with.

“You’re warm Hazza,” Lou hummed sleepily into Harry’s collar bone as he nestled himself between Harry’s legs and lay against Harry. Harry just smiled and carded his fingers through Louis fringe.

“Your hair is soft Lou,” he murmured back as he smiled softly to Louis. Louis just smiled lazily up at him as he laid his head on Harry’s bare chest. Louis watched the TV as Thor showed up and got all sentimental with Loki to get him to not attack Earth. Harry continued to play with Louis hair as he talked. “What did you say earlier? It wasn’t English…”

“Hmmm, it was French,” Louis replied softly as he gazed up at Harry.

“What did you say in French? You told me you’d tell me,” Harry pointed out as he booped Louis nose.

“ _If_ you stick around or if you magically find out.” Louis chuckled with red cheeks as he poked one of Harry’s dimples. “I can’t tell you if you’re leaving…” Louis stopped himself from talking further as he turned his attention back to the movie. “Now don’t anally probe me if I fall asleep or something.”

Harry rolled his eyes but chuckled nonetheless. He was bothered though that Louis wouldn’t tell him, it nagged at him. “Speak more French to me. Except tell me what this stuff means,” Harry requested as he looked at the TV but focused on Louis lips.

“Okay… what do you want to know what to say?” Louis asked as he turned onto his side to get a better view of the telly.

Harry thought for a moment before shrugging. “Say something to me and say what it means.”

“Okay,” Louis giggled. “Uh, parler means to talk. So in turn; Je parle à Harry. I talk to Harry,” Louis informed him as he snuggled into the blankets. “It’s kind of broken French but it’s French nonetheless.”

“Say more, I like when you speak it,” Harry asked with an adorable look to Louis that Louis couldn’t refuse.

“Okay. Tu as les cheveux bouclés. You have curly hair,” Louis giggled as he looked up at Harry from behind his lashes.

Harry grinned largely. “More?”

Louis laughed before speaking, “Liam est une chatte parfois. Liam is a twat sometimes.”

Harry shook his head and smirked. “Not very nice Lou.”

“Oh shut up,” Louis snickered. “Je déteste mon travailler. I hate my work.”

Harry nosed Louis nice smelling hair with a chuckle. “Well then tell me something you love.”

“J’aime le thé. I love tea,” Louis said simply as his eyes flickered over the telly.

Harry thought of this and recalled Louis earlier statement; _Je pense… J’aime tu, Harry_. Harry’s heart began to flutter, hammering against his chest, like a butterfly trying to break free from its cocoon. It wasn’t possible, right? Louis didn’t… Louis didn’t love him right? The thought caused Harry’s tummy to do flips and a growing smile to plaster itself on its face. Then it faltered… what did _pense_ mean?

“I think I’m getting the hang of a few basic words…” Harry hummed softly against Louis fringe.

And with a twist of luck Harry found his answer. “Je pense avoir comprendre. I think I understand,” Louis repeated.

_Je pense… J’aime tu, Harry. I think… I love you Harry._

Harry’s grin resurfaced and his face shone with happiness. His face hurt from his grin as he spoke, “Je pense j’aime tu, Louis.”

Louis looked up at him startled before blushing and looking away. “You don’t know what that means Harold.”

“I think I love you, Louis.”

Louis gasped as he looked up, eyes as wide as saucers. And then Harry swooped down and captures Louis lips with his own, something he’d wanted to do ever since he’d seen Louis when his shuttle doors opened.


	8. Chapter 8

C h a p t e r   E i g h t

     ☆彡W o w  ★彡

 

Harry crushed his lips against Louis hard and passionate. It had been pent up sexual frustration and finally, _finally_ he could do it. His lips moved freely against Louis smaller ones, softly yet urgently as he tasted Louis against him. Louis eyes were wide in shock, not only had Harry figured it out, but he also felt the same way, and now he was kissing Louis. Harry was kissing _him_. Maybe Louis had been purposely dropping hints, hoping Harry would piece it together but he never thought the curly haired alien would. Louis was stunned at the sudden turn of events and all he could think about was how Harry’s lips tasted like the tea Louis had made earlier and were so plump and soft against his mouth.

Slowly Harry pulled his lips away, his breath fanning Louis face as he looked down to him. Louis cheeks were flushed and surprise was scrawled across his face. He looked absolutely stunning to Harry.

“Wow,” Louis breathed out before a grin spread across his face.

“Wow,” Harry echoed with a large smile of his own.

“Again?” Louis asked softly as he looked up at Harry with a coy smile.

Harry gently places his hands on either side of Louis face and pressed his lips against Louis, Spiderman style. It was butterfly kisses and Louis smiled against every single one of them. Harry’s lips felt _amazing_ against his own, like a drug. Louis pressed his lips against Harrys innocently as he became entranced with Harry’s lips on his mouth.

“That was something,” Louis giggled breathlessly against Harry’s lips.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed with a smile as he kissed the tip of Louis nose.

Louis blushed as he looked down from Harry’s fond gaze. Harry frowned as Louis hid his eyes behind his lashes then gasped as he felt Louis body shake softly and heard a small sniffle escape Louis. Quickly, Harry took Louis face in his larger hands and tilted it up so Louis was looking up at Harry from his heads position on Harry’s lap. Harry’s heart broke as he saw Louis’ watery eyes and quickly Louis hid his face in in his hands.

“Why are you crying? Did you not want me to kiss you?” Harry fretted, fear building in him that he had over stepped his boundaries. He feared he had _hurt_ Louis. Did Louis regret kissing him? That make his chest hurt at the mere thought.

“No you dolt!” Louis sniffled as he wiped his eyes. “I’m just really happy, okay?!”

Harry’s heart melted at that and he quickly leaned down and pressed his forehead against Louis. Harry smiled softly as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Louis skin against his own. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and Louis giggled as he went cross eyed looking at Harry’s now visible green eyes. Harry grinned widely before moving to press his lips softly against Louis forehead.

“You worry _way_ too much,” Louis scoffed with a warm smile as he wiped away his teary eyes.

“I don’t worry _enough_ ,” Harry countered as he pulled his face away, still leaning over Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes at that but still kept his smirk on his face. He was exceedingly happy. Harry liked him back, no, he _loved_ Louis back. It was surreal. Louis didn’t think you could fall for someone so quickly. He knew some people would tell him he wasn’t in love, that, that was impossible. Louis would disagree in a heartbeat. There was something about Harry that made him fall instantly, and fast. Harry was everything he’d ever wanted, and more. He’d been far more than he’d ever expected. Just looking at Harry made Louis heart fluttered as he gazed at those perfect emerald eyes.

“What are we going to do?” Louis whispered as he looked up at Harry with furrowed brows.

“What do you mean?” Harry hummed as he brushed Louis fringe from his eyes.

“You… you’re not from here, Harry. You have a family, friends…” Louis could feel his throat closing, tight and painful, as his eyes watered again so he stopped talking. He wasn’t a crier – okay sometimes he could be, but regardless this was _Harry_ and he would have to _leave_. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday Harry would have to leave Louis.

“Oh Lou,” Harry frowned as he brushed away the tears streaking down the sides of Louis’ face. “No don’t cry pumpkin, okay? I’m here, and I’m not leaving. I’ll find a way around it,” Harry began.

“No,” Louis cut in as he sat up swiftly. “I can’t take you away from your life Harry,” Louis began, shaking his head violently. “You have a life, a family, friends, a job,” Louis ranted and Harry was quickly grabbing Louis face softly in concern as Louis began hyperventilating.

“Shhh, Lou, shhh,” Harry soothed as he pressed his lips softly to Louis cheek. “They haven’t even _found_ me yet. So, no fretting okay? Breathe,” Harry spoke gently as he pulled Louis close to him. Louis rested his head against Harry’s chest while feeling extremely vulnerable for the first time in a long time. “I’m never going to hurt you, I promised myself that. So no tears okay?”

“But Harry,” Louis began again.

“Lou,” Harry cut in, “I love you, and you know that now. I love you a lot, a lot more than I’ve ever loved anyone ever before. And I know this might sound selfish, but let’s forget I’m not from Earth for a night, okay? Pretend I’m just another human you met and like-”

“Love,” Louis was quick to correct.

Harry smiled at Louis words, “ _love_. We’ll figure this all out tomorrow okay? For now we just are us and nothing matters. How does that sound?”

“Fantastic,” Louis replied and Harry could feel him smiling against his chest.

“Good,” Harry beamed before kissing the top of Louis head. “So, what do you want to do fellow Earthling?”

“First; humans don’t say that,” Louis laughed as he sat up and smiled to Harry. “Secondly; what do you _not_ want to do? I don’t want to overstep with you Harry.”

Louis was very honest about that. He wanted to do _everything_ with Harry, but feared he wouldn’t feel the same. He wanted to be with Harry in the most intimate way. He’d never really asked for sex before like this, wanting someone as badly as he wanted Harry. And he feared the rejection. What if Harry didn’t want that intimacy yet? Or ever for that matter? What if Louis wasn’t up to Harry’s standards as to go further with him? All Louis insecurities crashed down on him like waves and he felt uneasy continuing with what he was asking for.

“It seems I don’t have boundaries with you,” Harry chuckled as he once again kissed Louis cut button nose. “Unless it’s something like, what do you humans call it? Water play or something,” Harry joked and Louis smacked his chin in response.

“Funny,” Louis drawled with an eye roll.

“Why, what did you have in mind?” Harry asked in literal curiosity as he continued to card his fingers through Louis’ fringe.

Louis’ cheeks instantly turned a burning red at that. “Uh…” he replied dumbly not knowing what to even begin with. At Louis’ expression Harry pieced it together.

“Does it involve kissing?” Harry hummed teasingly as he brushed his lips against Louis’ soft pair.

Louis shivered before responding, “Yeah.”

“Does it involve touching?” Harry continued as his fingers ran featherlike down Louis neck and collar bone. Harry grinned in satisfaction as he felt the trail of goosebumps he left behind from his touch.

“God Harry stop trying to be all movie romance on me and let’s go to my god damn bedroom already,” Louis exclaimed with flushed cheeks as he jumped up and tugged at Harry’s arm.

Harry blushed at Louis boldness before grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. “Okay princess,” he cooed and Louis scoffed at that. Before Louis could make a snarky reply he was yelping in surprise as Harry picked him up bridal style and began walking to Louis’ bedroom.

“You are so embarrassing!” Louis squealed as he tried to hide his enormous grin. Nervous butterflies were swirling in his tummy at the anticipation. He couldn’t believe what might happen behind his closed doors. It was moving so fast that Louis head was spinning but in the best way possible.

Harry just giggled in response as the entered Louis’ bedroom and he collapsed onto the bed with Louis pinned under him. Louis laughed loudly as Harry giggled into his ear as he rolled Louis around across the bed. In the end Louis ended up on top of Harry’s chest, smiling widely at him. Harry smiled back softly before Louis ducked his head and pressed his lips gently to Harry’s own.

Harry lifted his hands to cradle Louis’ face as they kissed lazily – grinning against each other’s lips. As things began to get a little more intense Louis ran his hands up and down Harry’s chest before trailing his fingers along Harry’s boxer line, a sliver of his skin visible between his pants and shirt. Harry’s breath hitched at the contact of Louis delicate fingers against his skin.

“Can I?” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips as he continued to tease Harry’s sensitive skin.

“Please,” Harry chuckled and Louis rolled his eyes before slipping from Harry’s hold.

Nerves pooled in Louis’ tummy again as Harry propped his upper body up on his elbows as he watched Louis move lower on his body. Louis swallowed hard as he looked up at Harry once he’d reached Harry’s boxer line. His pants were tight around his crotch and only made Louis hard on more painful in his restricting trousers. Taking a deep breath Louis undid the button on Harry’s jeans before pulling the zipper down. Louis managed to shimmy Harry’s tight jeans past his bum before he began to palm Harry through the fabric of his tight black boxers.

Immediately Harry moaned and Louis’ heart fluttered at how beautiful he sounded. “Uh, I haven’t done this in a while, so be prepared for an unskillful blowjob,” Louis warned and Harry chocked at his words, the reality that his was happening crashing on him in a wave of intense excitement.

Louis then pulled the waistband of Harry’s boxers down and gawked at the size of Harry. The alien was not small in the slightest. _Oh god, if I’m bottoming that is going to hurt like a bitch_ Louis thought before shaking the thought from his mind and taking the head of Harry’s dick between his lips. Harry gasped and his hips bucked slightly from the sensation of Louis’ thin lips on him. Pleased with Harry’s reaction Louis went down further on Harry, taking him a little farther each time. Harry was a moaning mess as Louis sucked him off, his mouth hot and wet around Harry’s hard length. Louis couldn’t take him any further without gagging so he worked his fingers around Harry’s shaft as he continued to suck Harry off.

Harry could feel the warmth in his stomach at the intense pleasure Louis was giving him. It had been a long time since Harry had been with anyone, but he knew that the way the human’s mouth worked around him was far better than anyone before. “God Lou,” Harry panted as his mouth fell open.

Louis became painfully hard as he looked up at Harry from his position. Harry looked stunning; his hair in disarray, eyes shut tight, and jaw slack. Louis pulled off Harry and pumped his length with his hand as he looked up at him. “You look fucking beautiful Harry,” Louis stated.

Harry chuckled breathlessly at that before pulling Louis up towards him and pressing their lips together. Usually Harry wasn’t one to kiss someone after they’d just sucked his cock, but he just really wanted to kiss Louis regardless. To Louis surprise Harry flipped him onto his back and crawled on top of him. Frowning, Louis watched as Harry pulled his pants back to their proper position. Before Louis could comment on that he gawked up at Harry as he felt Harry grind down on him. The friction against them made Louis gasp loudly and whimper as he clung onto Harry as he continued to grind against him.

“Shit Harry,” Louis cursed as he held fast to him.

“Can I do something for you?” Harry questioned breathlessly with hopeful eyes.

“Anything,” Louis agreed quickly with a sharp nod.

Without saying anymore Harry undid Louis pants and shimmed them off him along with his boxers. It wasn’t very skillful or sensual, but that didn’t faze either of the boys. Louis tossed off his shirt along with Harry’s while Harry then ran his hand down Louis chest before kissing along his collar bone and leaving a few dark red marks in his wake. Louis whined high in his throat at the feeling before he squealed as he was flipped over onto his tummy. Furrowing his brows, Louis looked behind him just as Harry propped Louis up. Louis’ face flushed at being completely exposed to Harry for the first time ever, his arse high in the air. A gust of air blew from Louis’ lungs as Harry began to palm his bum while spreading Louis’ legs a little more. Before Louis could ask what Harry was planning he found out by the swipe of Harry’s tongue over his hole. Louis let out a loud gasp as he burrowed his face in the pillow before whimpering as Harry continued to rim him. It felt fantastic to feel Harry’s mouth against him, his late night stubble rubbing over Louis’ sensitive skin in the best way possible. He bawled up the sheets in his fists as he continued to groan into the pillow, his body shaking. Louis was becoming desperate at the feeling of Harry’s tongue against him and pushed his arse back, begging for more. Harry chuckled at that and Louis let out a shriek at the feeling against his sensitive skin, his eyes watering from the pleasure of it all. Louis was a complete mess. 

“You sound beautiful Lou,” Harry whispered as he pulled away from Louis and kissed up his spine.

“You’re embarrassing,” Louis blushed deeply as he continued to shake slightly.

“Hmm,” Harry hummed as his index finger ran over Louis’ hole. Harry grinned at the pretty noise that escaped Louis lips. “Do you have any lube?” Harry questioned slowly, making sure Louis was still okay with their current position.

“Top drawer,” Louis managed to say as he pointed to the night stand to their right, breathless.

Harry reached over and opened it. He saw a tube and quickly grabbed it before his eyes widened as he noticed it was over half used. He knew that Louis must have had sex before him, he’d had sex before Louis, but he didn’t much like the reminder. At Harry’s sudden hesitation Louis turned to look over his shoulder and blushed as Harry looked at the lube.

Embarrassed, Louis flipped over onto his back and looked up at Harry shyly. “If you’re wondering why it’s so empty… it’s because… well,” Louis chuckled breathlessly as his cheeks became bright red. “I sometimes uh… shit this is embarrassing!” Louis groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

“What is it?” Harry questioned as he dropped the lube beside Louis’ body before removing Louis’ hands.  Harry’s breath caught in his throat at Louis red face and puffy lips – Harry’s groin quite liked the reason for that one. He looked like a hot mess and Harry was quite pleased with his effect on the boy.

“Fuck it, I sometimes finger myself,” Louis said with a bush. “And use toys…”

Harry groaned at that, the images coming to his mind making him even hornier than before. “Shit that is really hot,” Harry admitted.

“Actually?” Louis said with surprised eyes.

“Like, _really_ hot,” Harry nodded quickly.

“Well,” Louis chuckled before shaking his head. “Before I get more embarrassed please, continue with the lube.”

Harry laughed at that before picking it back up and flicking the cap open. Louis looked up in anticipation as Harry dribbled some onto his fingers before slicking them up. His eyes locked with Louis’ as he pressed his fingers against his spit soaked hole and Louis whimpered at the feeling. “If you want me to stop tell me,” Harry insisted. Louis rolled his eyes in response before smiling to Harry. Taking that as an okay Harry pressed his index finger inside Louis. Louis jolted at the feeling before squirming a little at the intrusion. It always took him a moment to get used to the feeling. Once he did he nodded for Harry to continue. Harry then slipped in a second finger before beginning to pump in and out of Louis. Louis shivered at the feeling of Harry’s fingers inside of him before a loud gurgled moan escaped his lips as he collapsed back on the sheets as Harry’s fingers brushed against his prostate. Harry’s breath was taken away by Louis’ reaction so he continued to press his fingers into Louis as the same angle, enticing beautiful whimpers to escape Louis’ swollen lips.

Once Louis was ready, Harry added a third finger and began to scissor the boy under him. Louis heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he balled the sheets up into his fists at the amazing sensation pulsing through him. “Harry,” Louis let out a low whine.

“Do you have any condoms?” Harry asked once he removed his fingers slowly from Louis.

Louis whimpered at the feeling – well lack of feeling – before shaking his head. “I haven’t had sex in a long time.”

“Shit,” Harry cursed as he looked Louis up and down. “Okay well I guess then…”

“Do not leave me high and dry Harold. Fuck the condom; I don’t have any diseases, do you?” Louis asked desperately.

“No…” Harry shook his head. But there _was_ something Harry feared. Male pregnancy. But that was on his home planet, not something an Earthling had to deal with. He didn’t think it was possible to get Louis pregnant, especially from one time having sex without a condom. He would make sure to get some the next time they went out just to be sure. He was sure Louis would be fine considering Niall had, had sex with people who could get another male pregnant but Niall had stayed pregnant free.

“Then please Harry,” Louis whimpered as he ran his small hands through Harry’s curls. “Please,” Louis begged.

Harry nodded quickly – not being able to resist Louis – and tossed his pants off then snatched the lube. He squirted some more on his hand before giving his cock a few tugs. Louis was continuously begging, “Please, please, Harry quick, please,” ect. Once Harry was sure he was lubed enough he spread Louis’ legs before he pressed the head of his cock to Louis’ entrance. Louis shivered at the feeling of Harry’s cock nudging him. Harry gave Louis a quick look to which Louis nodded frantically.

Then slowly Harry entered Louis. Louis winced at the pain of being stretched so far as Harry pressed into him. Once Harry was fully sheathed inside Louis he gave the human a moment to adjust to his intrusion. It took a moment but once Louis felt comfortable he nodded again to Harry. Harry then began to pump in and out of Louis, Louis gasping at the drag of Harry’s cock. Louis made the prettiest sounds Harry had ever heard as he leaned over Louis’ smaller body. Louis felt amazing around Harry and Harry could feel warmth pool in his tummy.

“Fuck Louis,” Harry panted as he slammed into Louis.

“Harry,” Louis chocked as he felt Harry’s cock brush against his prostate. “Oh fuck,” he whimpered as his back arched off the bed. “Harder Harry,” Louis begged as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck trying to press him as close as he could to himself. Harry did as Louis asked, the sound of their skin smacking against one another filled the room. Louis’ bed creaked with every thrust and thudded softly against the wall. Neither of the boys paid attention to the noise they were making as Harry slammed harder into Louis, Louis crying out in pleasure.  

As Harry looked down to Louis he chocked as he saw Louis face. His eyes were completely glazed over, flushed cheeks, and a moaning mess under him. He looked so sexy that Harry almost went over the edge. Louis was perfect in every which way, stunning, sexy, beautiful, perfect, and he was _Harry’s_.

“Harry I’m gunna cum!” Louis wailed as he racked his nails up Harry’s back.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned before he felt the warmth pool in his stomach and then he felt his release. He caught himself from falling on top of Louis as he climaxed with his mind dizzy from his orgasm. Not forgetting about Louis, Harry shakily began to pump Louis’ dick fast, sending him over as well. Louis whimpered under him and he could feel Louis spurt onto their chests and over his long fingers. Louis’ cheeks were red and tears were falling down the sides of his face. Carefully Harry pulled out of Louis sensitive bum before collapsing beside the human. Slowly they regained their breathing and then Louis was squirming over to Harry.

“Fuck that was amazing,” Louis said while panting as he tucked his head into Harry’s shoulder.

“ _You_ were amazing,” Harry said as he took a deep breath.

Louis went to wrap his arms around him before making a face and pulling away. Harry rose a brow at Louis’ disgusted face before noticing the cum on Louis’ forearm. “Shit this is mine! Gross,” Louis muttered as he wiped it on the already filthy sheets.

Harry belted out into laugher while Louis glared at him. Louis face further turned up and he quickly got from the bed. “I’m taking a shower,” he stated as he began to waddle to the door, only causing Harry to laugh louder. Louis spun around to glare at Harry as he crossed his arms. “I’d offer for you to join if you stop being a dickwad!” Louis exclaimed and Harry muffled his laughter into snickers.

“Okay Lou,” he giggled as he got up and followed after a waddling Louis. “Quick question; was I that good?” he cooed as he smacked Louis bum while passing him.

“Harry!” Louis whined as he scampered to catch up with Harry. Harry muffled his bark of a laugh as he realized he’s smacked Louis’ bum with the hand covered in Louis’ cum.

“Lou?” Harry said with a small chuckle as he entered the bathroom. Louis stopped and looked at him with crossed arms and Harry smiled softly. He approached Louis and hugged the sticky boy to him and pressed his lips against Louis matted hair. “I love you.”

Louis blushed as Harry’s words before burrowing his face in Harry’s collar. “I love you too.”

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

“Zayn this is looking hopeless,” Niall groaned into his mic as he neared Zayn’s shuttle. “I can’t pick anything up. He must have self-destructed his pod.”

Zayn groaned as he looked at his equipment, _begging_ to get a ping from Harry’s pod or neckpiece. It had been two weeks of searching with no luck. Zayn knew that this mission was leaning more towards Harry not having made it, but he refused to believe it. Harry had to be okay, he just _had_ to. He knew Harry couldn’t have died. Zayn couldn’t lose one of his best friends, it would kill him. Harry and Niall were like brothers to Zayn, losing either of them would cause Zayn to lose himself.

“He’s out there Niall. If his pod destructed then we’ll have to get closer to Earth to try to get a reading of his charm,” Zayn explained rationally. They had no fear of getting close to Earth’s atmosphere because of the materials their shuttles were made of, it was impossible for Earth’s technology to pick up on their presence.

“You think he’s been interacting with humans?” Niall inquired as he looked over at the small blue planet.

Zayn tensed at the idea. “I hope not,” he said quietly as he pressed more buttons on his control system. “He could be _hurt_ and we can’t help him,” Zayn sighed as he slumped back in his seat. Zayn and Niall were both sleep deprived and utterly shattered. They spent their resting hours on a station far past Pluto that was invisible to human technology. It wasn’t really invisible, if a human space craft flew by and caught glimpse of it there would be issues, but it was undetectable and concealed well on another dwarf planet. The others stationed on the dwarf planet didn’t know of Zayn and Niall’s true intentions of being there, but they had picked up on their state of mind. The two boys were ready to explode with worry.

“Look Zayn, we should head back. It’s been almost nineteen hours since we started looking today, we should get some shut eye,” Niall began before a loud beep cut him off.

Both boys went wide eyed and scrambled for the equipment that was making the noise. Niall gawked before grinning wide. “We got him! Look his location; it’s starting to detect him!”

“Thank god!” Zayn exclaimed as he began to run scans to pinpoint his location. _He’s okay, he’s okay!_ Zayn was over the wall with happiness at the good news that _finally_ befell them. But to their dismay the signal suddenly vanished off the panels around them, leaving an eerie silence.

Niall could feel his throat becoming tight with tears building in his eyes as he shoved his face into his hands. “He’s alive!” He wailed, his tears falling freely down his face.

Zayn could feel his own eyes watering as he breathed a sigh of relief. “Fuck,” he laughed through his tears, his lips trembling. “Fuck Harry you prick,” he continued smiling as he looked at his systems and wiped his eyes.

“He’s somewhere in Europe,” Niall chocked out as he looked at the vast area that _had_ been able to lock before his device stopped connecting.

“At least we know where to start tomorrow,” Zayn chuckled as he thumbed away his tears. “Let’s head back. Tomorrow we’ll find him,” Zayn insisted as he began to punch in some things to get them back to their basecamp for some rest.

“Thank god!” Niall cheered in relief.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I've only written smut a few times so sorry if its not good. Also I'm making it realistic, people laugh and joke during sex, so expect the occasional joke during a sexy scene. Also, for future chapters since we all know this will be an Mpreg, suggest baby names! I'm not giving out the gender/quantity of babies until it actually is written but I'd love baby name suggestions! Leave them in the comments or tweet me or leave it in my tumblr ask! Links to such are on my profile.
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥ ♥ ♥


	9. Chapter 9

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

C h a p t e r   N i n e

     ☆彡T h e   S e c o n d   L a n d i n g ★彡

 

 Louis’ eyes fluttered open at the warm stream of light coming from his window and the almost unbearable warmth of Harry’s embrace around him. He yawned quietly as he rubbed his eyes while sitting up, detangling himself from Harry. The events of last night were still fresh in Louis’ mind and he began to grin like crazy as he remembered what happened the night previous. Harry said he loved him and they’d had sex. Last night had been wild, amazing, fantastic. Louis was in still in shock over the fact that they’d both fallen for each other so quickly and then ended up in a bed naked together. Louis hoped that would continue a while longer.

With a smirk on his face Louis looked down to the sleeping alien beside him. Harry was snoring softly and his hair was curled wild from having showered before falling asleep with it damp. Smiling softly, Louis brushed some curls from Harry’s eyes. He was gorgeous, and Louis couldn’t believe that Harry returned his feelings. It been a long time since Louis thought he’d loved someone, and never nearly as intense as what he felt for Harry. He sighed and shook his head as he remembered Harry would have to leave one day. He didn’t want that, but he couldn’t be so selfish as to take Harry away from the people he loved. Pushing his thoughts away Louis pressed his lips gently to Harry’s temple before getting up to wash up.

Louis tugged on a pair of pajama pants over his new boxers before heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. He globbed some toothpaste on the brush before lazily brushing his teeth and using his other hand he ran his fingers through this fringe to tame it. He groaned as his fringe turned into a funky cow lick and pouted with his toothbrush stuck in his mouth. Rolling his eyes at his childish behaviour – but smirking – he spit into the sink and put his toothbrush away.

Shaking his head in annoyance he exited the bathroom and wandered through the quiet house. He quickly padded over to the living room to get his bare feet off the cold wood floor of the hallway and linoleum of the kitchen. He grabbed his spiderman blanket off the back of the sofa as he headed back into the kitchen, hissing at the coldness of the floor on his feet.

He yawned again as he lazily put the kettle on the stove. Harry was still fast asleep in their bed so Louis decided to make a cuppa. Louis smiled at that. Their bed. He was glad Liam has stayed the night at Sophia's and wasn't coming back till late noon. Louis had no idea how to explain this to his best mate. Liam would surely freak out, he knew that much. But he didn't regret it. Last night had been something completely new to Louis. He'd never experienced something that intense and exhilarating before with someone else. The way Harry had... Well it left Louis feeling a little sore to say the least.

The kettle began screaming and Louis quickly took it off the burner. He poured it into his mug and added sugar and milk. He left the tea bag in and took sips of the warm beverage and sighed in content at the feeling of the warm liquid. He heard the shuffling of feet and looked to his side to see Harry making his way into the kitchen. His longer hair was in disarray and his walk showed his groggy morning state. Once he noticed Louis leaning against the counter with his spiderman blanket wrapped round his shoulders he immediately smiled sleepily.

"Morning love," he greeted as he approached Louis and kissed his forehead softly.

"Morning babe," Louis replied lazily with a wicked smirk as Harry blushed at the pet name.

"You smell good," Harry mumbled against Louis temple as his lips lingered on Louis soft skin. 

Louis chuckled. "Why thank you," he cooed.

"Hmm," Harry hummed before swooping down and taking Louis’ lips. Louis smiled lazily against Harry as the boy gave him sloppy kisses. "You taste like tea," Harry commented against Louis’ soft thin lips.

"You taste like arse," Louis smirked as Harry pressed quick tender kisses against his lips.

"Hmm, I wonder why." Harry smirked at Louis who blushed in return.

Taking in Louis flustered state Harry swiped his tongue across Louis bottom lip before passing Louis’ lips. Louis' cheeks flushed at Harry's advance before fluttering his eyes closed and meeting Harry's tongue with his own. They kissed long and lazily while the morning sun streamed in through the window above the kitchen sink. Louis lightly bit Harry's bottom lip before tugging on it gently. He then proceeded to suck on it gently before moving to kiss along his jaw. Harry moaned quietly as Louis continued to tease his skin. He nipped and sucked a dark red mark on the left side of Harry's jaw before grinning in satisfaction.

"Tease," Harry chuckled as he pecked Louis lips.

"That I am Styles," Louis taunted playfully.

"Hey is this not a good place to do naughty things?" Harry whispered in Louis’ ear. He shivered in response before shaking his head. Harry smiled at Louis before dropping to his knees.

Louis sputtered in surprise as Harry dropped the blanket from Louis’ shoulders and pulled down his pajama pants alongside his boxers half way down his beautiful thighs. Before Louis could get anymore embarrassed Harry was taking his hardening length in his large hand. Louis moaned as Harry slowly pumped his length as Harry looked up at the gorgeous boy. Louis’ cheeks were a deep red and he was covering his mouth with his hands to suppress his moans. His eyes were glazed over with lust, making his blue eyes brilliant and glisten in the morning light. Harry kept his eyes locked with Louis as he slowly took Louis head in his mouth.

Louis’ jaw went slack at the feeling of Harry's mouth around him. He watched with hooded eyes as Harry's lips moved up and down his length in awe. Louis’ clouded mind could only focus on the amazing feel of Harry's plump lips moving up and down, it almost had Louis collapsing to his knees.

Meanwhile, Harry worked Louis’ length and dared to go farther down each time. Soon he could feel Louis' cock hitting the back of his throat. To prevent himself from gag around Louis’ length Harry pulled off him. The older boy had only a moment to recover from the pleasure before he gasped at the feeling of Harry's skilled tongue licking a fat strip up the underside of his dick. Harry teased the tip of Louis' cock as he looked up at Lou. And Louis was a mess. He looked so ready, his face hot and eyes needy. Fully removing his mouth Harry pumped Louis, slowly, teasingly.

"Lou?" Harry hummed as he continued to work on Louis with his hand.

Louis moaned loudly before managing, "Yes Harry?"

"Lean over the counter," Harry said with a smirk.

Louis gladly did as he was told, excitement building in him. He pressed his tummy against the counter top, his ass high in the air. Harry stayed on his knees as he shuffled behind Louis. Louis’ bum swayed with eagerness and Harry smiled fondly to the amazing boy before him. Lightly Harry palmed Louis round cheeks causing the boy to stick his bum out in need. Harry compiled.

Louis let out a loud gasp as he felt the wet slick feeling of Harry's tongue as his entrance. Harry's stubble scratched his cheeks slightly as he proceeded to eat Louis out and he'd be a liar to say it didn't turn him on. He became putty in Harry's hands - not that he already wasn't - and a moaning mess. Harry's tongue flicked across Louis clenching hole and brought a whole new sensation to pool in Louis tummy. He'd been with a few guys before and been rimmed one or twice but never had it ever felt like this. Harry was a god with his tongue.

"Harry!" Louis wailed as the feeling became almost unbearable. He was wide awake now. "Oh god," Louis gurgled as he slumped forward on the counter top as his knees became too weak to support him at all.

Harry had rarely rimmed anyone before and usually didn't enjoy it but with Louis it was different. He loved the sounds the smaller man made and the reaction Harry had on him. Louis was clean so that didn't bother Harry at all. Harry placed his lips over Louis’ hole and darted his tongue out, pressing against him. Louis let out a small scream of pleasure as Harry continued to fuck him with his tongue.

Finally Harry pulled away from Louis’ sensitive bum and lightly massaged his cheeks. Louis was a panting mess, with tears glittering in his eyes. The feeling had been unbearable. So good it made Louis body shake on the brink of his climax. Harry leaned over Louis’ smaller frame and kissed the man’s neck as Louis shivered. Normally he knew Louis would make a comment about how he didn't want his arse near his face but Louis was a mess. His body shook, his cock red, hard, and leaking. He had almost came and Harry took pride in making the man so sexually aroused by simply his tongue.

"You think you can take me? If you're too sore-" Harry began the ever concerned.

"Fuck me Styles," Louis begged, not wanting to be left high and dry. Well more like left high and hard as fuck.

Harry blushed at Louis choice of words. "Ugh bedroom or...?"

"Get the lube," Louis demanded in a pleading tone, his eyes glazed with lust. Louis didn't think he'd be able to walk with how utterly turned on he was, it was almost painful.

Harry quickly ran to the bed room and grabbed the discarded lube from the night previous. Rushing back to Louis, Harry quickly flicked open the lid and squirted some onto his long slim fingers. Slowly he pushed a single finger in Louis. Harry wanted to be gently to him, sure Harry could be kinky and give it hard, but he wanted to make love to Louis, not just have sex. Louis meant so much more to Harry than just that.

Louis squirmed at Harry's intrusion before feeling the familiar sensation that ran straight to his groin as Harry's long finger reached deep inside him. Once Louis was comfortable, Harry added a second finger. Louis made a small sound of pleasure as Harry curled his digits inside Louis before he let out a cry as Harry brushed against his prostate. Harry continued to press his fingers against Louis while the boy begged for Harry's cock. Ignoring Louis pleads for the moment he instead added another finger and began to scissor and stretch Louis who continued to whimper at the pleasure he was receiving.

Suddenly Harry's fingers disappeared and Louis whimpered at the feeling of being empty. That soon was forgotten as Harry's lubed dick pressed slowly into Louis entrance.   

"Harry!" Louis cried out as Harry fully sheathed himself inside Louis before pulling back and pumping back into him.

"Louis you feel amazing," Harry panted against Louis' ear and he slowly shoved his cock deep inside the smaller man for the second time in twelve hours.

"Why thank you," Louis replied with a breathless chuckle before moaning at the drag of Harry's cock inside him.

It was only a few more minutes before Harry pulled out and came on Louis lower back – still concerned that something _might_ happen. His mind went blank for a moment at the intense feeling that rocked his body and the utterly sexy look of his cum painting Louis’ lower back and bum. Once he came down from his high he tugged Louis off from behind and Louis soon spilled his load over Harry’s fingers, shaking violently. Harry licked Louis’ cum off his fingers and Louis blushed in embarrassment and at how _hot_ it was, still dizzy from his orgasm. They went and took a second shower together, Harry washing Louis’ hair as Louis was exhausted from their session the previous night and this morning. They both brushed their teeth together even though Louis had already brushed his teeth. It was just an excuse for Louis to be able to bump Harry out of the mirror playfully.

After they finished up in the bathroom they went to the living room and Louis cuddled up on the couch with his blanket that had been discarded on the kitchen floor – thankfully clean.

“I’ll get you some tea,” Harry hummed softly as he got up and put the kettle back on to warm up the cooling water. He dumped the cold tea from Louis’ mug down the drain and put the teabag in the trash. “I’ll make some pancakes as well. How many do you want Lou?” Harry inquired – remembering Liam’s orders to keep Louis’ well fed.

“One hundred!” Louis sang from the living room and Harry chuckled at Louis.

“I think we’ll need to buy a chicken then, or buy out the grocers,” Harry joked and Louis giggled form the adjoined room. Harry shook his head at Louis with a warm dimpled smile. He really loved the boy, and loved how domestic he could be with Louis. It was everything he’d ever dreamed about.

Just as Harry pulled out the milk to start making the pancakes something happened that caused him to drop the jug. It bounced to the floor and startled Louis as the older lad spun to face Harry.

“What’s wrong Harry?!” Louis fretted as he got up and rushed to Harry’s aid.

Harry was about to respond when the familiar sound reached his ears a second time. Louis looked around in confusion at the noise as Harry froze with wide eyes

 “Oh my god,” Harry gasped as he grasped his pendant and saw it lighting up alongside a soft pinging noise. Louis looked at Harry with furrowed brows as Harry slid down into a kitchen chair. Harry looked at the glowing daisy flabbergasted while Louis just furrowed His brows further in confusion.

“Jesus Harry,” Louis sighed as Harry pressed his thumb to the cool metal surface. “You gave me a bloody heart attack!”

“Sorry Lou,” Harry apologized as he held his thumb to the necklace.

“Seriously scared the shit out of – holy shit!” Louis gawked as the familiar purple suit formed up Harry’s right forearm.

Releasing the necklace it stopped at his elbow. Louis gazed on in fascination as Harry continued holding his three fingers to the surface of his wrist. The hologram projected in the air and startled Louis. Taking a seat beside Harry, he looked at the floating screen. His brows shot up as a face pixilated across the air.

A boy with raven black hair and piercing brown eyes – the colour of autumn – appeared on the screen. His jaw was riddled with stubble and he had full pink lips. Louis was dumbfounded by the beautiful picture before him. The man was stunning.

“Harry!” the boy exclaimed in relief as his eyes flickered across Harry’s complexion.

“Zayn!” the Harry replied with a large smile, showing his dimples. “How’re you doing this?”

“It’s only temporary. I’m exerting far more energy than my ship allows,” Zayn explained with a chuckle. His eyes then flickered to a shocked Louis before widening. “Who…?”

“This is Louis,” Harry said as he turned the human who looked at the two aliens in surprise.

“Is he?” Zayn said slowly as he looked to Louis. His eyes glinted with concern but it was more directed at Louis than Harry which surprised the human.

“Human? Yeah, I don’t think there really are aliens on Earth Zayn, well besides me,” Harry joked. 

Louis would have laughed at Harry’s sarcasm but he was having an internal meltdown. They’d just expressed their feelings for one another and then the very next day Harry was found. Louis didn’t want to sound selfish, but he was devastated he had been found so soon after. It tore Louis apart knowing that soon, Harry would leave him, so much sooner than he had hoped. He could feel his eyes watering so he casted his eyes down and was thankful Harry was engrossed with his conversation.

Suddenly another image appeared and it was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a stunning smile and looked like a kid on Christmas morning as he saw Harry. “Harry! You’re alive!” he exclaimed in glee.

“I’m glad _you’re_ alive,” Harry replied with a chuckle as he shook his head.

“Us? _You_ were the one thrown out of orbit!” Niall gawked and began to ramble off.

While they spoke Louis bit at his thumb nail to keep down his internal conflict. Zayn however had been analyzing the human beside his best mate and frowned at the boys reactions. He was confused as hell as to why the human and Harry seemed so fond and close to one another. He was surprised that the boy hadn’t called their authorities on Harry, but had housed him and kept him safe. As Zayn looked him over he saw the boy fidget and was flabbergasted as he saw that the human’s eyes were wet as his lip trembled. _What is going on,_ Zayn though in utter confusion.

“We’ve got your location! We can come get you!” Niall cheered as Harry saw him press a few buttons.

Louis chocked and shook his head, Zayn still curiously watching him. Louis knew he was about to breakdown, so he quickly stood. “I’ll be in the bedroom, talk to your friends,” Louis managed to whisper before dashing away.

It was then that Harry noticed Louis flustered state and paled at the retreating boy. “Shit Lou!” Harry called as he stood abruptly, the holograms spinning around him. He was panicked, he had been so caught up and reuniting with his friends he forgot just what that _meant_. Fuck he felt stupid! Louis probably was devastated.

“Who’s Lou?” Niall questioned with a raised brow.

“The human,” Zayn replied as he gauged Harry’s reaction to the boy’s outburst. “We’ll be there shortly. Give us an hour to enter the atmosphere and find a place to hide the shuttles,” Zayn instructed slowly as he continued to analyze Harry.

To Zayn’s surprise Harry’s eyes took on a frantic look at his words. “Yeah, sure. I – I gotta go,” Harry muttered before ending the call abruptly.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

As Harry entered the bedroom his heart shattered as he saw the lump of fresh blankets on the bed with a sniffling sound emitting from them. The mound shook softly and Harry felt his chest constrict painfully. Louis had been hurt and he hadn’t even _noticed_.

Quietly Harry pushed open the door fully and walked in towards the bed. He could hear Louis soft cries and tried to keep his throat from closing up. Slowly he crawled on the end of the bed and under the sheets. Louis little body was curled up, his legs pressed against his chest. Harry’s heart broke as he saw Louis clinging to Harry’s pillow. Tears were streaming down the little humans face; his nose red and eyes squeezed shut.

Without saying anything Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and hugged him to his chest. At the feeling of Harry’s arms around him Louis chocked out a sob and buried his face into Harry’s shirt. He felt tears form in his eyes as he softly rubbed Louis’ back in small circles. He hushed Louis and pressed numerous kisses against the top of his head.

Louis was heartbroken. The boy he loved more than anything was being ripped away from him so soon. He knew he probably was acting selfish but he couldn’t stop _crying_. Harry was _leaving_ him. A strangled sob escaped him as he hiccupped from getting so worked up. Harry was _leaving_. The boy with the cute smile and shy looks. The boy who giggled with Louis late at night and cuddled him close till morning. The boy who made him breakfast in bed and sang in the kitchen when he thought Louis wasn’t listening. The boy who’d changed Louis entire ideology on love, who’d _loved him back_ was now going to have to _leave him_.

Louis continued to sob into Harry’s chest for a while as Harry rubbed his back gently and peppered his hair with kisses. “I’m so sorry Lou,” Harry whispered, his voice catching.

Louis just cried harder.

It was about one o’clock by the time Louis calmed down enough. His face was blotchy as he pulled away from Harry’s chest and hugged him close. He didn’t want to break down like that but he couldn’t help it. He loved Harry. “I’m sorry,” Louis apologized as he pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s throat.

“Don’t be love,” Harry replied immediately. “Let’s make you those pancakes, okay? I promised Liam I’d keep you well fed.”

Louis whimpered as Harry detangled their limps and pulled off the sticky warm blanket – sticky from Louis’ tears and sweat. Harry ran his thumbs under Louis eyes to get rid of his tears before he gave Louis a small smile. “I’m not leaving love, I promise.”

“But Harry,” Louis began, sniffling slightly.

“I’m _not_ leaving. They’ll have to drag me away from you, okay?” Harry assured as he brushed away Louis matted hair.

“You have a world back home, a life,” Louis tried.

“ _You_ are my world Lou,” Harry replied sternly as he kissed Louis temple.

Louis heart fluttered at that as he looked up at Harry from behind his damp eyelashes. Harry helped Louis to his feet before they headed to the kitchen. Louis made his way to the bathroom to wash his face while Harry grabbed the now lukewarm milk they’d abandoned on the floor. Harry felt wretched for what he’d put Louis through but he wasn’t joking when he said Louis was his world now. Harry wouldn’t be able to leave Louis if he wanted to. He’d figure something out, talk the lads into helping him stay with Louis. Shaking the thoughts away for now he poured some of the batter into the pan and got out a flipper.

“It smells good,” Louis hummed sleepily once he’d entered the kitchen before he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind. He was drowsy from the eventful morning and drooped his head against Harry’s shoulder blade as he snuggled closer to the boy.

Harry smiled and took his free hand and laid it over Louis smaller one. He could really get used to this, a domestic stress free life with Louis. “I love you,” Harry murmured softly.

“Let me say it first for once,” Louis pouted as he smiled into Harry’s back. “I love you too.”

Harry slid the pancake off the pan before turning the heat off and facing Louis. Smiling he cupped Louis face in his hands and pressed their lips softly together. Louis grinned sheepishly and brushed his lips against Harry’s gingerly as he hugged Harry’s neck to pull him down to his height.

“Lou I’m home – What the fuck?!”

Louis spun around to see Liam with his jaw dropped as he looked at Louis and Harry’s position. Louis’ cheeks flushed a deep red and Harry shrank behind him fearing Liam’s rage. Liam looked completely bewildered by what he’d walked in on. Louis internally cursed himself for not paying attention to the time.

“Liam let me explain,” Louis began slowly. “Harry and I… shit okay um,” Louis let out a breath of air with a shake of his head. He knew he should have thought ahead as to how to tell Liam. This certainly was a worst case scenario for him to find out. Louis decided upon the next worst case scenario; the blunt approach. “We love each other.”

Liam’s eyes widened like saucers as he flickered his gaze between the two boys in the kitchen. Harry was hiding from Liam’s piercing gaze as he fiddled with his fingers, anxious as to what Liam would do. He shot his gaze to Louis, hard as stone. Not taking kindly to Liam’s glare Louis crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. He’d had enough stress for the day; he didn’t need Liam causing any more drama.

“What?” Liam questioned in a whisper, his voice shaking slightly with anger.

“I love him,” Louis began before being cut off.

“I fucking told you!” Liam sneered at Harry who flinched. “I told you not to fucking hurt him! You think this isn’t going to fucking hurt him?!” Liam shouted, surprising Louis.

“Liam!” Louis yelled.

“Please at least tell me you didn’t sleep with him,” Liam snapped as he approached the two boys, his eyes burning into Harry.

“Look Liam,” Harry sighed – not wanting Louis to take the brunt of Liam’s rage.

“You bastard!” Liam growled as stormed over and pushed Louis out of the way.

“Liam!” Louis yelled again. He grabbed his best friend and dragged him away from Harry. “Go for a fucking walk and fucking clear your fucking head! Yes we had sex and I fucking loved it and I fucking love him!” Louis exclaimed as he shoved his friend back towards the apartment door.

“Are you fucking with me?!” Liam bellowed.

“Go fucking clear your head, because no matter what you fucking say it isn’t going to change how I feel about him!” Louis shouted.

Liam was shocked at Louis protectiveness of Harry. He knew Louis felt something for Harry, and Harry back, but he never thought they’d be stupid enough to act on it when they knew their situation. Harry was a fucking _alien_. _How the hell could Louis be so careless,_ Liam thought, _it’s fucking idiotic to fall in love with a bloody_ alien.

“You’re out of your bloody mind!” Liam stated as he tossed on his shoes and slammed the door hard on his way out.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

Liam stormed out of the flat fast and angry. He was pissed at Louis for being so careless. Falling in love with an alien was the stupidest, most careless thing Liam could think of. He knew he should have called the cops on Harry the moment Louis dragged the alien into their home. He was stupid for thinking he could trust Harry. For a second though, his mind did flash to the warm plate of pancakes on the counter top beside the stove before shaking his head. Harry _wasn’t_ good for Louis, and Liam was stupid enough to have thought he was!

Louis groaned angrily as he made a detour to go to a small park a fifteen minute walk from their flat. It was a large cluster of tree’s that took about half an hour or less to walk through and was secluded and a great place to think. And Liam sure needed to think alright.

Once Liam found a bench on the dirt trail he sat down and ran his hands over his face. He knew he shouldn’t have blown up like that to Louis, but what else could he have done? Louis had fucking _slept_ with Harry. He was glad he hadn’t started screaming about that, he was concerned that he would say some vulgar things he wouldn’t mean. He was kind of glad that Louis had gotten him out of the house, but Louis shouldn’t have gotten himself into that predicament in the first place.

This was all that damn aliens fault that the two lads were fighting, Liam thought.

He sighed as he shook his head. No, he _shouldn’t_ blame it _all_ on Harry. Sure Harry was the reason Liam was so outraged, but Liam had put his fair share of build up to this. Groaning into his hands he shook his head with another sigh. This whole thing was surreal. Aliens, a crazy love story, what even was this?

He slumped back into the park bench and let out a defeated sound.

“Shit, that hurt!” he heard someone whine, a thick Irish accent to his voice from behind him.

“You’re the one who didn’t tighten your belt like I _told you to_ ,” another deep charming voice retorted.

“Oh sorry Zayn that I was fucking busy _freaking out_ because you know _we’ve finally found our friend_ ,” the boy drawled out and Liam smirked at their bickering. They sounded like himself and his idiot friend Louis.

“Oh shove it,” the other deeper voice that was very alluring – Liam noted – replied with a grin to their tone. “Let’s just find Harry and get him out of here.”

Liam’s eyes shot open at the name and he rocketed to his feet. He stumbled at little at being put off balance but spun to face the voices. Two figures were in the brush, making their way to the road. They were both about the same height; one was blonde with blue eyes and cute in the boy next door kind of way. The other was breathtaking in a sexy bad boy kind of way that had Liam’s eyes bulging from his skull. They were both wearing similar attire to what Harry had been in the night they found him; the blonde was in a yellow and green suit while the raven haired fellow was in red and yellow. The olive skinned boy had a beautiful face; his lips were pouty with some facial hair growing across his sharp jaw. His hair was styled a little shorter than Louis while his eye lashes were long and gorgeous. His eyes were a stunning autumn colour that entranced Liam as their gazes locked together. Liam lost all sort of conscious of breathing as he saw the stunning man before him.

Meanwhile, Zayn was having a similar experience. He stopped abruptly earning a confused look from his best mate. The human was breathtaking. He had short brown cropped hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He had the perfect amount of facial hair to compliment his features, and a strong jaw and broad shoulders. Zayn felt butterflies erupt in his tummy as he gazed at the human. Quickly his mind flashed to when he’d taken his pills that morning and he was glad he hadn’t missed his dosage. He didn’t want to think what might have happened if he’d forgotten.

“Oh,” Niall voice as he noted Liam’s presence. “Hi there uh… just passing through. We’re going to a costume party,” Niall lied lamely.

Liam snapped from his trance as the Irish boy spoke. “You’re here for him aren’t you?” Liam sneered as he crossed his arms and avoided the raven haired boys gaze. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up his front if he looked at his eyes. _Why the fuck is an alien my type_ , Liam thought with a groan.

Niall’s eyes widened as did Zayn’s. “Uh…” Zayn replied dumbly as he looked at Liam.

“Harry. You’re here for Harry,” Liam stated.

“Fuck, well at least we can find him easy now,” Niall said with a shrug as he walked over to Liam. “That we are my good friend,” Niall nodded and Liam frowned at the term.

“I’d rather not be friends with aliens anymore thank you,” Liam replied coldly.

Niall was surprised by Liam’s remark. Harry must have worked to piss him off, as Harry was usually easy to get along with. “Wow, did Harry piss in your cornflakes or something?” Niall joked to ease the growing tension. Thankfully he was really good at that.

“He did a lot more than piss in my cornflakes,” Liam retorted.

“O-kay,” Niall drawled out while pressing his hands together. “Let’s go calculate the damage shall we?” he suggested as he elbowed Zayn who was still lost to the present situation.

Zayn shook his head before nodding. “Bring us to Harry please,” Zayn asked quietly as he looked at the human, gauging if he could be trusted.

“It be my pleasure,” Liam replied curtly as he began to walk again.

The two aliens looked to one another and Zayn frowned. He didn’t much like the humans attitude to his friend. Regardless the two followed after Liam and introduced themselves to him. Liam gave short replies back along with his name. Both boys wouldn’t admit it as first but they liked the ring of each other’s names. They entertained a few glances as they walked with Liam from the humans around them, perplexed by their attire. The attire was weird, the two boys knew that much compared to humans fashion.

Once they approached a building Liam led them up a few sets of stairs and the boys followed behind. They drank in everything with their eyes, absorbed with the human world. It was vastly different than their own world and felt far homier in a sense. The older human slipped out some keys from his pocket and put them into the door before turning them and opening it up.

“Finally calmed the fuck down?” Liam was greeted by Louis sassy remark from somewhere in the flat.

He kicked off his shoes as he walked into the sitting area to see Harry feeding Louis some pancake pieces at the island in the kitchen. Harry froze at Liam’s harsh eyes and Louis scoffed at it. Louis was quite enjoying Harry coddling over him and apologizing – even though Louis had said a million times it wasn’t Harry’s fault – and didn’t like Liam’s rude ass stare interrupting it.

“I found some friends of Harry’s,” Liam replied as he shot his thumb behind him.

The couple’s eyes widened as Zayn and Niall appeared in the sitting room, looking around the room. They were both overwhelmed with the difference in technology and atmosphere of Earth. Once Zayn’s eyes fell on Harry he gasped as he saw his friends hand intertwined with the human’s beside him tightly.

At Zayn’s gasp Niall turned to the direction Zayn was looking and his jaw dropped at the position of the duo at the counter. “Oh,” Niall gawked. “This is what you mean by it being worse than pissing in your cornflakes?”

“Yeah,” Liam replied sharply.

Deciding the comic friendly approach was best to simmer the growing tension Louis spoke the first thing that came to mind. “Hello there aliens, it’s nice to meet you, and no I will not take you to my leader.”  

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was an emotional rollercoaster! Comment what you think, a lot of stuff happened this chapter! xx


	10. Chapter 10

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

C h a p t e r   T e n

     ☆彡A   S m a l l   A l i e n   I n v a s i o n ★彡

 

The room was silent as Louis and Harry shared a quick glance. Sighing Harry looked over at his bewildered friends. Liam had crossed his arms and was giving Louis a stern glance which he easily ignored. Zayn and Niall’s jaws were slack and their eyes were wider than Harry had ever seen them before. Nothing could have prepared his friends for what they had found before them. Zayn’s mind was running a mile a minute as to _how_ this was even possible with what Harry _was_.

“Well this is unexpected,” Niall cooed as he clasped his hands together. Zayn nodded in agreement, dumbfounded.

“Well your friends are here for you,” Liam stated coldly as he went to the kitchen and pulled out the phone book to order something for a late lunch, completely ignoring anything to do with the duo’s hand holding.

Harry’s eyes narrowed at Liam as he stood. Louis looked at Harry panicked that Harry was about to leave him but he just shot Louis a reassuring smile. Instead of heading to his friends he went to Liam and closed the phone book on him. Liam gawked at Harry’s actions – as Harry usually was very docile – before standing up straight to face the alien. Harry knew what Liam was trying to do. He was trying to push every button Harry had. Usually Harry hated confirmation but Liam was going to hurt Louis in the process which Harry wouldn’t let happen.

“Uh Harry dude,” Niall called as he walked to the tense pair. “Chill out okay? Let’s just take a second to figure this all out, yeah?”

“I’m not leaving,” Harry stated with a stone face as he looked at Liam dead in the eye.

“Excuse me?” Zayn broke in, Harry’s words bouncing around in his head.

“I’m not leaving Louis,” Harry repeated still locking eyes with Liam. “You hear that Liam? I’m _not_ going to hurt him.”

“Harry this is insane!” Zayn exclaimed as he rushed to his friend and pulled him away from Liam. “Do you _hear_ yourself?”

“Clearly,” Harry replied curtly as he looked away from Liam towards Zayn. “Zayn, while I’ve been here I’ve learned a lot. And I… I fell in love with Louis.”

Zayn’s eyes widened at Harry’s statement. “That isn’t possible,” he gawked before shaking his head. “Harry it’s not safe here, okay? We need to go home. Paul is waiting; he’s lying to Simon saying we’re here protecting Earth’s borders. We need to get you back asap,” Zayn explained quickly while Niall nodded beside him. Simon was Paul’s superior, high ranking in their military. He made or broke your career, and really your life in general.

“I don’t care about whatever life I had on Modest anymore,” Harry stated truthfully. The two aliens eyes widened. “Look, I love you guys and my family, but I can’t live on Modest anymore. They’re horrible people who manipulate and use each other. Here we can actually attempt to be humans, like we’re supposed to be.”

“Harry you don’t understand,” Zayn insisted. “Please be rational. What about you’re mum? Or Gemma? Harry there are some things Paul and I need to discuss with you. You can’t stay here,” Zayn rationalized. He needed to get Harry far away from human interaction as soon as possible. Zayn could feel the itch under his own skin and was curious as to _why_ Harry seemed to be unaffected. It was practically eating Zayn alive, this feeling.

Harry remained unmoved. “Of course I’m thinking about them. But some day I would probably leave Modest anyways for some reason or another. My mum and dad were well aware of that,” Harry replied truthfully.

Zayn was ready to rip his hair out. They needed to get away now; he didn’t know what could happen with Harry. Before he could say anything a small voice spoke,

“Harry... they need you.”

Harry’s head shot to Louis who sat on the stool. He looked so small and broken and Harry’s heart broke all over again at the torn expression on Louis face. Harry could see the boy wanted to be selfish and keep Harry here, but he knew he should put Harry before himself. Louis didn’t want to get in the way of his friends, and especially his family.

“Lou I need you, as fucking corny as that sounds,” Harry responded and he went over to Louis and wrapped his arms around his smaller frame.

Zayn stood in awe at the scene before him. _How was this possible?_

“Zayn,” Niall called softly. Zayn snapped out of his trance and looked to his blonde haired friend.

“What is it Ni?” he asked in concern at the bug eyed look his friend was sporting.

“Our shuttles,” Niall whispered as he brought up his hologram screen. “They’ve disappeared off my monitor.”

Harry and Zayn perked up at that. The two humans looked at the aliens in confusion as they rushed over to Niall and looked over his shoulder. Harry’s eyes widened significantly while Zayn’s jaw dropped. Louis furrowed his brows at their expressions.

“What the fuck?” Zayn gasped. “We put them in concealed mode! No one would be able to find them!” Zayn’s mind raced with possibilities.

“Were you followed?” Harry inquired as he stepped back and furrowed his brows.

“Not that I was aware of,” Niall replied. “We need to check up on them! If they self-destructed,”

“It would mean someone from Modest activated there self-destruct,” Harry finished while narrowing his eyes at the hologram. Harry stood up straight and looked to his friends. “It wasn’t asteroids that sent me down was it?”

Niall shook his head in response while Zayn spoke, “No. It was Military ship.”

Harry cursed under his breath while Louis and Liam looked at them in confusion. “We need to see. If it was Military ship… something is going on.” Harry looked to Louis who sat with confusion written across his face. “Lou, could they borrow some clothing?”

Louis nodded. “Sure, uh, come with me.”

The two aliens followed after Louis, leaving Liam and Harry alone. Harry’s mind was racing with possibilities. Why would a military ship shoot him out of the sky and then destroy Zayn and Niall’s pods? Nothing was making sense anymore. What would possess Modest to purposely strand their personal on Earth?

“What’s going on Harry?” Liam demanded in concern.

Harry chuckled dryly. “I have no clue.”

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

Sure enough, when the boys went to their shuttle there were just a few denigrating pieces left. Niall gawked while Zayn tried to conceal his panic. Luckily some of their supplies that didn’t break down were still left. Things such as their packs with some gear, Zayn’s meds, – as well as the ones he’d brought for Harry – and personal kit. They searched the small wreckage – if you could even call it that – while Louis and Liam kept an eye out for anyone who might be watching. Liam was none too pleased with how things were developing, or with how he’d caught himself checking out Zayn’s butt. That was certainly not like Liam.

“Looks like we’re stranded,” Niall commented the obvious as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure how to lighten the mood seeing as Zayn looked ready to fall over and hyperventilate. “Sorry about this. Hope you don’t mind some more house guests?” Niall winced as he looked to Louis.

Louis smirked and rolled his eyes. “It’s fine. We have a spare room, well it’s an office, but we can move some things around for you guys.”

“Should have done that for Harry,” Liam muttered to himself.

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Louis groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. “Stop being a sour puss. These poor boys are stranded,” Louis scoffed and Liam rolled his eyes before sighing.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “It’s just been a very long day.” And boy he wasn’t lying.

Zayn snapped out of his trance and nodded. “We’re very sorry. This is really all our fault in the first place,” Zayn sighed with an attempted at a smile. “We should never have flown this close to Earth.”

“I don’t mind that you did,” Louis commented with a smirk in Harry’s direction. Liam rolled his eyes and Louis punched him in the shoulder. “Now, I assume you guys are shattered and hungry. We’ll head back to our flat and Harry and I will heat up some left over pizza,” Louis offered.

“Pizza?” Niall frowned at the foreign word.

“Right!” Louis face palmed. “You guys aren’t from here. Okay we’ll make you some good food,” Louis fixed his statement with a grin.

“Sounds good to me,” Niall chuckled. Zayn nodded, exhausted.

“You guys are taking this really well,” Louis said in relief as they began to walk on the trail again.

“We’re trained to function in stressful situations,” Zayn replied with a shrug. “But on the inside we’re both screaming like lunatics.”

Louis chuckled. “If you have to scream do it in a pillow, I’d rather not have you bottle it up or let it out in my face,” he joked as Harry walked beside him and interlocked their fingers.

Liam frowned and Zayn noticed. Both alien boys were curious as to the dynamic of the situation they were experiencing between the two humans and Harry. Liam seemed pretty displeased while Louis didn’t appear to have a care in the world for his friends distaste in his relationship with Harry. Zayn knew he had to talk to Harry in private about the situation quickly.

“So what’ve you been up to Harry?” Niall inquired in attempts to ease the tense atmosphere.

Harry chuckled. “ _A lot_. Louis and Liam have been teaching me about Earth. It’s even better than we thought,” Harry explained as he gripped Louis hand a little tighter. Louis smiled softly at the discreet gesture. Niall’s eyes brightened at his statement as did Zayn’s. “I can’t even begin to explain it, but I prefer it here a lot more than Modest. This world is so fascinating,” Harry gushed and Louis smiled fondly at Harry’s excitement.

“You haven’t even gotten to see the best parts yet,” Louis chuckled softly as he smiled over to Harry.

Harry smiled back. “I think I have,” he said with a wink. Louis felt his cheeks colour at Harry’s corny statement. It was ridiculously adorable.

They made it back to the apartment and climbed up to Liam and Louis housing area. Niall and Zayn looked around in fascination at how different Earth was to their planet. It was astounding and intriguing. The aliens’ manoeuvered inside to follow after the humans to the kitchen still stunned. As they entered the small apartment they took in their surroundings with wide eyes. Imagine being a newborn baby, looking around and seeing everything for the first time ever. It was memorizing.

Harry swooped into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get the pizza. Louis chuckled as Harry lightly kissed his forehead before moving to get the food ready. Liam frowned at their fondness as he sat down at the kitchen table. He was happy that Louis was happy, but upset that it wasn’t because of the best situation. If Harry was human things would be so much better, so much _easier_.

“Li, terrace,” Louis voiced as he walked over to his friend. He noted that Harry had gotten into a discussion with the aliens while he made food. Louis knew that he needed to sort some things out with Liam with how things were progressing.

Liam looked to Louis tiredly before nodding. Louis was grateful he wasn’t arguing and headed out to the terrace. Once they were outside Louis quietly closed the door behind him. Turning to his best mate he saw Liam sit down in the metal chair. Louis leaned against the guard rails as he frowned.

“I know you’re not happy about it,” Louis began. Liam scoffed but he ignored it. “But Li… I’m happy. Like, really, _really_ , happy. Happier than I have been in a long time. Sure I’ve been happy but this… this is amazing. Regardless of _what_ Harry is he’s everything I’ve ever wanted, no he’s _more_ than that. He’s more than I deserve,”

“Stop,” Liam cut in with a frown to his friend. “Louis you deserve the whole world!”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Li,”

“Don’t start with me on this topic now too,” Liam chided. His voice softened as he spoke, “Louis I just want what’s the best for you. That is was you deserve. The best. The extraordinary. _That_ is why I’m scared. Harry isn’t human, and I’m scared he’s not what’s best for you. You need someone who can be there for you. What will you do when he leaves? Because I know that no matter what you _will_ make him go back when it comes time.” Liam fell silent when he finished and rubbed his hands together. “I _can’t_ see you get hurt Lou. Tommo you’re my best friend, okay?”

Louis chuckled to Liam and went over to him. He sat down on the cold terrace and smiled encouragingly to his friend. “Liam, Harry means the world to me. He’s perfect for me right now. He’s everything I’ve wanted in a person. I know… I know someday he’ll have to leave,” – Louis could hear his voice becoming thick and his eyes sting – “We talked about it. I know one day I need to let him go, even if he wants to stay with me. I know I can’t take his life away from him. But for now he’s here and that’s all that matters to me. Li, I really love him. And I know it’s weird, I’ve only known him for like two weeks, but I do. I love him so fucking much it’s like my chest is about to explode.” Louis curled in on himself a little as he spoke. “And that’s why I can’t listen to you or let you go at him. Because he means so much to me, hell I… if he was a normal regular human I’d probably be gushing to you that I think _he’s the one_ which sounds ridiculous because honestly we just met each other. And as utterly corny as it is, it’s so fucking crazily true.”

Liam was shocked by Louis words. Liam had just thought Louis was being reckless, that this was nothing more than some weird fling. But when he saw Louis curling in on himself, his eyes wet, and a smile on his face as he spoke he realized that Louis was so far gone for Harry. Liam was still scared, still concerned, but not angry. He didn’t have the heart to be angry.

He patted Louis shoulder softly and shook his head. “Okay. I’ll try to understand. I just… I love you Louis and I don’t want you to get hurt, you know? You’re my best mate.”

Louis chuckled. “How dramatic are we being?”

“We have every right to turn into the fucking cast of the Coronation Street right now,” Liam joked and Louis laughed at that. “Let’s go inside and see your…?”

Louis shrugged. “We haven’t really discussed any labels. Let’s just call him my alien, and I’ll be his human.”

Liam rolled his eyes at Louis words but smile as he followed his friend inside. As Liam closed the door he could have sworn he’d seen something in the afternoon sky. Like a shooting star. But he brushed it off as a trick of the eye and fully closed the door behind him.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

“This is orgasmic!” Niall cheered as Harry handed him a slice of pizza he’s microwaved. Louis and Liam had just closed the door to head to the terrace and Harry eyed the door with a frown. He hoped Louis and Liam weren’t fighting again.

“Close your mouth Niall!” Zayn laughed while Niall took another bite.

“Woo tri iff,” Niall spoke threw his mouthful as he shoved the slice in Zayn’s face.

Zayn chuckled before taking a bite. His eyes widened at the flavour on his taste buds and Harry smirked as he microwaved another piece. Human food was definitely good food, not so much in the healthy sense though. As he made more he peaked out the window and saw the duo talking on the terrace to his right. Shaking his head he went to the machine as it beeped and placed the slice on a plate before giving it to Zayn.

“Its good food,” Harry agreed as he put in a slice for himself.

“Agreed!” Niall chimed in after swallowing his bite.

“I second that,” Zayn said before taking a bite.

“So, are you two like shagging?” Niall asked bluntly as he looked to the curly haired lad. Harry blushed bright red at Niall’s statement and Niall’s eyes widened. “You totally are! Oh my god Harry!”

“Shut up!” Harry whisper yelled with extremely red cheeks.

“Hope you’re using protection,” Niall cackled as he continued eating.

Harry’s cheeked burned holes in his cheeks at Niall’s statement. Zayn looked to Harry wide eyed and slightly concerned. His mind flashed to Harry’s file – securely in his duffle bag at the moment. He had to talk to Harry asap. “Anyways, I’m sorry that this happened guys. I didn’t mean for you two to get stuck here,” Harry apologized as he leaned on the counter across from them.

“It’s okay Harry,” Zayn smiled reassuringly to his friend. “Could be worse. You could be bunking with a serial killer or something.”

The three chuckled softly at that before resuming eating. The door to the terrace opened and Louis skipped inside with Liam behind. Harry was relieved that they both looked more content than before. Taking this as a good sign he smiled widely to Louis who jumped on Harry’s back in response.

“Hi Curly,” Louis giggled into Harry’s ear before kissing the side of his head.

“Hi Lou,” Harry replied with a laugh as Louis hopped down.

“Liam you want a piece?” Louis asked as he pulled out a plate for his food. Liam complied so Louis stuck in two pieces. “So, how do you two like the pizza?” Louis inquired as he leaned against the counter.

“It’s majestic!” Niall joked as finished off his slice.

“I concur,” Zayn chuckled softly as he ate his crust.

“Harry love mind helping me clean out the office?” Louis cooed and smirked in triumph as Harry blushed at the pet name.

“Course Lou,” Harry smiled fondly back.

Louis dragged Harry out of the room to go clean up the office, leaving the two aliens with Liam. Zayn and Niall looked to one another and sighed deeply. It was quite stressful, this whole situation. They both were concerned about the happenings regarding Harrys landing and now their shuttles being placed into self-destruct mode. Zayn was concerned, and very rightly so.

“So, Harry told me you two are in medical,” Liam said, bringing the two boys from their thoughts. Liam walked over to the kitchen and pulled out some juice. He took down three cups from the cupboard as he waited for the boys to reply.

“Yeah, I’m the medic of our group… Harry probably told you that already though,” Niall chuckled as he watched Liam pour the orange juice.

“Yeah, he said something like that,” Liam nodded as he placed the two glasses in front of the aliens before taking his own.

The duo thanked Liam before Niall took a drink. While Niall took a sip Zayn spoke, “I am qualified to be one as well. What do you do for a career?”

“I’m studying to become a doctor,” Liam replied with a friendly smile. “I’m on my, what is it now third year? Still have a few years to go but I am an intern at a small hospital for my courses.”

Zayn nodded with curious eyes. “What exactly are you trying to get into? As a doctor I mean, anything specifically?”

Liam hummed in thought before shrugging. “Not quite sure yet, what exactly I want to do in the field. I think I’d like to work at a hospital rather than a walk in. Preferably I’d like to help with child birth and in the NICU. Either that or A&E, accident and emergency.”

Zayn found himself entranced with the way Liam spoke, the pout to his lips and the way he leaned against the countertop. Prying his eyes away from Liam’s lips he replied, “I always liked the idea of working with parents during their pregnancies. It be an amazing experience,” Zayn smiled fondly at the idea. Liam felt his breath catch at the soft look that adorned the aliens face.

“I’d prefer working with, what did you call it? A&E?” Niall chimed in with a shrug. “I love the idea of kids, but I’d be scared if something happened to the baby and I couldn’t help. Which reminds me, where are our bags? I need to take my pills to make sure that shot staying in affect,” Niall sighed as he got up and headed to the living space.

Liam furrowed his brows at Niall’s words. “By the recliner,” Zayn replied as Niall headed over. “Do you have enough to complete your dosage or did you leave any behind?”

“Nah,” Niall shook his head. “I’ve been keeping the whole bottle in here so I wouldn’t lose it. Don’t want to risk having to deal with another shot. Makes you feel nauseas for a while after, all the random shit that’s changing your body.” Niall’s nose scrunched up at the memory as he went back to the kitchen.

“Are you sick?” Liam frowned as he watched the blonde take a pill along with a swig of juice.

Zayn shook his head. “No. On our home planet it is possible for males to get pregnant. Some males are born capable while some can’t, depending on how long their family has been evolving on Modest. Niall couldn’t, so he got a shot about two weeks ago to make it possible. He takes pills for a month after to assure that the uterus grows properly and attaches itself correctly. If he doesn’t take the pills it doesn’t grow and he’ll have to restart the process,” Zayn explained as he motioned to Niall. “Niall started to take the pills because he’s gotten in a committed relationship. I hope Josh doesn’t worry too much,” Zayn mumbled as he looked to Niall.

“I told him I’d be gone for a while,” Niall sighed. “If I take too long I’m sure he’ll convince Paul to tell him what’s going on. Paul might send him if we take too long anyways…” Niall frowned. Josh and him had been together for about three years now and were thinking about settling down within the next few years. Maybe get married, start a family. Something like that. Niall was slightly worried that he’d never be able to return now, but he kept it at bay. He was worried sure, but their present situation was more important. They had to find out who shot them down.

Liam’s jaw dropped at the information. “That’s possible?”

Niall nodded. “Yep. Our medical field is far more advanced. We also have very few diseases that are actually an issue for us. Most things can be cured with medication or over all prevented with shots as a child.”

Liam’s eyes were wide at the words coming from the duo. “That is astonishing.”

Niall nodded. “Only problem with that is that Modest gets all crazy and wants to advance further. Apparently they’ve injected pregnant mothers with this weird shot that overrides the fathers DNA in the fetus and replaces it. It creates weird genes and characteristics to form. Like some of them become violent to certain races or over infatuated with them. Not infatuated in romantic sense, just over all more curious towards them. Some even are given the capability to create uteruses inside males that don’t possess one to cause reproduction with just their uh, man juices if you know what I mean. There are a shit ton of other things Modest does like that. Most mothers are never even made aware of it, only the people in charge and sometimes depending on what activates inside the test subject, they themselves too,” Niall explained ominously. “But it could all be bullocks for all I know,” Niall chuckled with a shrug to lighten the mood he’d created.

Zayn nodded in agreement. Liam and Niall then launched into a further conversation on the topic and Zayn sighed to himself. _But it could all be bullocks for all I know_. _No Nialler_ , Zayn thought with a sigh. _No it isn’t_.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry its been a while... ❤
> 
> So I added Nosh because I recently read a cute fluffy fic with side Nosh and realized how much I loved the ship aha. Sine adding it wont really affect the plot I thought, why not! And I don't Niall to be all alone :( 
> 
> So drama is really cookin! What'll happen next? :) 
> 
> There will be more HL interactions next chapter, this one was a little bit more based on the boys landing and Liam's fight with Louis in the prior chapters. And you baby name suggestions are so cute! Keep them coming? ❤


	11. Chapter 11

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

C h a p t e r    E l e v e n

     ☆彡T r u t h ★彡

 

“Babe, I can’t reach…” Louis mumbled with a pout as he held the stack of books in his hands.

Niall, Zayn, and Liam were in the kitchen – hopefully getting along – while Harry and Louis cleaned out the office area. Their office room was rather bare, only a small desk in the corner with Louis laptop alongside Liam’s. There was a bookshelf against the same wall but was relatively empty as Liam had splayed all his textbooks across the floor, as did Louis. All Harry and Louis really needed to was tidy up the books then drag the deflated air mattress that Louis had shoved in his closet out and pump it back up.

Harry looked over at Louis and smiled fondly as the small human tried to reach up and put the books on the shelf, as the lower ones were already full. He went over and to Louis’ surprised, wrapped his arm hands around Louis waist before lifting him up. Louis squealed but managed to put the books on the shelf before Harry brought him down. Giggling, Louis turned around and gave Harry a quick closed mouth kiss.

“Thank you Curly,” Louis cooed before pulling back and grabbing a few more books.

Harry chuckled before patting Louis bum to which the older lad squealed again. “No problem Pumpkin,” Harry giggled before going over and picking up a few books himself.

“Cheeky!” Louis declared as he stood up with a blush painting his cheeks.

“Only for you,” Harry replied with a dimpled grin as he went to Louis and pecked his cheek.

Louis blushed harder before rolling his eyes. “These are the last of them. Then we’ll just grab the air mattress,” Louis stated before laughing as Harry handed him some books before lifting him again. This time he placed them on the shelf and then looked down to Harry who was grinning. Harry dropped him down again to his feet and then quickly nuzzled their noses together and pecked Louis lips soft.

“Love you,” Harry whispered as his lips moved feather like across Louis cheeks.

“Love you too,” Louis murmured with a smile that he couldn’t wipe from his face.

“Harry you almost – oh why hello there,” Harry heard Niall’s voice pipe. Pulling away, Harry chuckled at Niall who was smirking at the two. “Never would have thought I’d walk in on something like this,” Niall joked as he went forward and grinning brightly. “Didn’t ever get proper introductions I guess. I’m Niall, Louis,” Niall introduced himself to Louis, who was tucked into Harry’s side.

“Hi, Harry’s talked a lot about you and Zayn,” Louis replied.

“All good things I hope,” Niall joked as he nudged Harry. “Hope this twit hasn’t been too much trouble. In fact I hope we’re not too much trouble,” Niall chuckled while Harry blushed at Niall’s comment.

“Nah,” Louis shook his head. “Though, living expenses might be an issue,” Louis thought aloud.

“Got that covered,” Niall chuckled as he pulled the duffle bag Louis hadn’t seen from his shoulder. “Paul made us fake I.Ds and such in case we had to live on Earth for a while before finding Harry. Made one for him as well,” Niall explained as he pulled out a metal container. He pressed his hand to the top and Louis watched in fascination as it registered his hand print before popping open slightly. Niall pulled out a few things and handed them to Louis. “They’ll help us get by. Our planet can easily hack through your system and make them look valid. Impossible for anyone to suspect were nothing more than Earthlings. And they’re quite a wad of money in these accounts, enough to keep us going for a while,” Niall assured as Louis looked over the different I.Ds, insurance numbers, passports, ect.

“Wow, you guys were prepared,” Louis commented while Harry plucked a licence from the container and flipped it around in his fingers.

“Yeah, so we won’t be dead weight,” Niall jested before Louis placed the objects back in the metal safe like container. “We’re still sorry about this… this… something is really messed up with our home planet to be honest. I’m not sure what they’re up to,” Niall sighed as he rubbed his neck.

“They’re down right fucked,” Harry scoffed before shaking his head.

Louis pursed his lips and frowned. “Well… I’m just glad everyone is okay.”

“Agreed,” Niall said with a relieved chuckle. “We were so scared Harry died. Didn’t want to believe it, but it was a distinct possibility,” Niall admitted.

Harry chuckled and quickly wrapped his arm around Niall and gave him a quick side hug. “Don’t worry Ni, we’re all safe now. That’s all that matters.”

Niall smiled softly at that. “Yeah… oh right! Zayn wants to talk to you privately about something? I’m not sure what,” Niall informed him while Louis placed the licence Harry had been holding back. He looked to Harry with a risen brow at Niall’s statement.

“Any idea?” Harry inquired, perplexed.

“None,” Niall laughed with a shrug.

“Kay, will you help Louis set up the blow-up?”

“Blow-up?” Niall echoed in confusion.

Louis laughed and wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulder. “Time to brush up on some Earth terminology my dear friend.”

Harry smiled fondly as Louis dragged Niall with him to fetch the mattress. Louis was getting along fine with Niall, much to Harry’s relief. Harry followed after them and smiled fondly as he leaned against the door frame while Louis pulled the mattress from the closet. Niall grabbed the box Louis told him to while he picked up the floppy mattress. Wobbling slightly, Louis made is way out towards Harry with a large smile.

“Need help love?” Harry asked as Louis passed him.

“I’ll be good, thanks for offering Curly,” Louis cooed before quickly kissing Harry’s cheek.

Niall followed Louis and smirked to Harry. “Wow, you’ve dug yourself a deep hole.”

Harry chuckled and shrugged as he headed down the hallway after Louis. “Who says I want to ever get out?”

Niall hummed with a smirk and a shake of his head. He wasn’t sure how his friend had fallen so quickly, but he wasn’t about to argue. He knew something was up with Zayn, as Zayn was extremely wary of Harry’s relationship. He understood there might be a few complications with the entire situation, for instance it being illegal on their planets terms, but Niall didn’t pay much mind to that. They were human still, slightly altered and deformed to a sense, but still human. And if Harry – the boy who’d always wanted to live on Earth – was finding happiness on Earth with a little human, who was Niall to stop him? Niall knew that Harry could maintain his position and be undetected, living on Earth with Louis while stating he was stationed to protect Earth. Niall and Zayn had been doing it for two weeks straight and no one questioned why they were out for a two day period once. Harry could easily live on Earth and continue his passion of being in their small squadron. Niall knew this, and would tell Harry when he thought the timing was right, when he assured himself that Harry would be happy here. He was concerned though, with the way Zayn was eyeballing Harry and Louis. It made his stomach twist, because Zayn looked terrified for glimmers of a second.

Shaking his head he placed the box down beside Louis who was looking over a sheet of paper. He picked up the little mechanical pump that Louis handed him and fiddled with the different tube pieces. Harry sat down behind Louis, bringing the smaller lad between his knees and wrapping his arms around Louis middle. The little human giggled as Harry nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, while Niall rolled his eyes fondly.

“Get a room,” Niall joked and squealed when Harry threw a tube at his head. “Why are they’re so many tubes?” Niall pouted as he rubbed his temple.

“Uh… I have no idea,” Louis admitted as he turned the instruction sheet this way and that to read the diagram. Harry looked over Louis shoulder and he himself and no idea what the hell they were trying to say.

“Okay, so then we attach the pump here,” Louis instructed as he leaned against Harry’s chest and Niall sat cross legged on the floor of the office.

Louis had to look at the instructions as last time he used it was years ago since he and Harry never actually blew it up. The pump was completely dismantled and there were three different tubes. After about ten minutes of trial and error Louis was stumped. He couldn’t figure out why you would need three bloody tubes and he was pissed because they all seemed not the fit. Harry by now was smirking to himself as he played with the hair that brushed against the back of Louis neck while Louis scowled at the paper.

“Try this one again,” Louis insisted as he tossed the smaller tube to Niall.

The blonde caught it, not wanting to be hit in the head a second time, before trying his hand at the device. “Uh, sorry to break it to you, but it doesn’t fit,” Niall replied with a frown as he held up the machine that refused to cooperate.

“It has to! It’s the last tube we haven’t double checked!” Louis groaned as he fell backwards into Harry and covered his face with the instruction sheet before letting out a muffled noise of protest.

“I’ll go ask Liam if he knows how to do it,” Harry offered as he stood. Louis whined as he fell back on the floor and made grabby hands at Harry who just laughed his adorably dorky laugh before leaving the room.

Pouting, Louis crossed his arms before flailing about. Niall laughed while Louis rolled around the floor. He rolled on top of the deflated stupid plastic before taking the side and rolling with it, molding himself and the mattress together to make himself look like a burrito. Niall was in hysterics on the floor as Louis wormed about inside of it, moving like a caterpillar around the small room. Louis smirked in triumph, finally finding use for the blasted thing before wiggling out of the room. Niall got up and was practically toppling over as he followed the little human burrito that maneuvered through the apartment.

“I’m a burrito!” Louis exclaimed as he squirmed into the kitchen.

Liam was in the midst of talking to Harry while Louis made his outburst. At Louis voice, Liam glanced over and after taking one look at the little mattress roll he busted up laughing and clutching his stomach. Louis smirked at his obvious humour before rolling around and squirming about. Niall was dying on the floor while Liam leaned over the counter, unable to breath. Louis wasn’t really _that_ funny but he looked down right stupid and adorable as he wiggled about.

Harry turned around after Liam practically fell on the floor and sputtered before cackling as he saw Louis. The little human looked so cute all wrapped up and squirming about. As Niall tried to regain his breathing, he watched Harry’s face light up with laughter and his dimples form on his cheeks. His smile was huge and his eyes were bubbling as he watched Louis. The look of Harry took Niall by surprise. Harry looked at Louis with such adoration that instantly Niall knew that Louis was _the one_ for Harry. It might have sounded cliché, as once again, they only had known each other for such a short period of time, but Niall could see it. Harry loved the human more than anything.

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked as he entered the room.

Louis glanced up from his position on the floor and twirled about. “The air mattress is giving me a hard time,” he stated simply while Zayn couldn’t fight the smirk from crawling onto his face. “Speaking of which, Li, how in the actual fuck do you set this up?”

Liam, still grinning, rolled his eyes before going over to his friend. “You’re making us Earthlings look like idiots,” he joked as he grabbed the end of the plastic and rolled Louis out of it.

Louis pouted as he ended up on the floor. “I’m not! I’m making us look comical,” he said defiantly and Liam chuckled at his tone.

“I beg to differ,” Liam replied with a grin. “Come on, let’s set this contraption up.”

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

After about five minutes of reading the instructions and piecing together the device Liam had pumped the mattress and set it up in the room. Louis needless to say claimed that Liam had mutant doctor smart brains and that was why he figured it out. Once they finished setting up the room Louis and Liam didn’t know what to do next. The aliens were all still distraught by the sudden shift in their environment, and worried about their predicament. It was nearing time for Louis to head off for his shift at the bar and he was worried about the little trio and Liam.

“Uh, Harry you should stay here tonight. Catch up with your friends. Figure everything out. Crazy girl is working tonight anyways,” Louis insisted as Harry sat on Louis bed watching him get dressed. Niall, Liam, and Zayn were out in the living room with the two aliens informing Liam of their predicament and theories as to what was going on.

Harry frowned at that and got up to walk behind Louis and hesitantly wrap his arms around the little human’s shoulders. He was worried that Louis was getting sick of him already. He was scared that he was imposing too much and causing too much trouble for Louis. “We’re all getting annoying aren’t we?” Harry murmured softly with a deep frown.

Louis eyes widened and he quickly spun around. “No! Of course not! It isn’t anything like that, silly alien,” Louis stated as he ran his fingers over Harry’s jaw line. “It’s just been so long since you’ve seen them. I know you missed them, and they must have missed you too. Catch up with them, yeah? I’ll just be running around all night anyways, probably boring you out of your mind,” Louis said with a small chuckle.

Harry’s lips quirked at that and he shook his head. “You could never bore me,” Harry replied sternly before pressing his lips softly against Louis. “My tiny human,” he grinned as he pecked Louis lips again.

“M’not tiny,” Louis replied with a pout which Harry kissed away.

“My tiny human,” Harry repeated before pulling away. “Okay, I guess I should stop smothering you,”

“You aren’t smothering me,” Louis cut in swiftly before smiling softly. “I quite enjoy your coddling to be honest.”

Harry beamed at that and quickly smothered Louis in a few more kisses before Louis insisted that he’d start stripping and skip work if Harry kept it up. Harry didn’t mind the idea but knew Louis had to work. He went with the little human to the entrance and watched as Louis fumbled about with his shoes.

“I’m working till late, don’t wait up. Don’t want you getting sleep deprived,” Louis insisted as he looked up at Harry as he pulled on his coat.

Harry hummed before Louis quickly wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle to give him another good bye hug. “Can’t sleep without my jet back,” Harry said softly as he kissed the top of Louis head. Recently Louis had taken up the position of big spoon, wrapping the larger man up in his arms. Harry really should have picked up on Louis’ fondness of him sooner, because friends don’t cuddle like they cuddled.

“Don’t worry my little spoon, I’ll be home soon,” Louis giggled at his rhyme before giving Harry and quick closed mouth kiss. “J’aime tu.”

“Love you too,” Harry replied softly before finally letting Louis go. Louis said a quick good bye to Liam who had been awkwardly avoiding looking over at the duo. Liam mumbled out a reply as he continued to have his eyes glued to the wall before Louis rushed off, yelling “Liam get your head out of your arse!” Harry closed and locked the door behind Louis before sighing and shaking his head fondly at the human’s cussing.

“What does J’aime tu mean?” Niall inquired as Harry shuffled around the couch and sat on Louis broken end.

“It means I love you in French,” Harry informed the blonde haired alien as he looked around the group.

“Ah, interest,” Niall commented as he glanced over at Liam who sat uncomfortably on the recliner.

Liam may have been okay with Louis and Harry, but he still had his opinion. He still thought it was extremely reckless. He wasn’t going to openly hurt their relationship, but he was still very concerned. “So, you think your own military is doing this?” Liam inquired as he sat up straighter while looking to the trio.

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, no one else has access to those shuttles. And no one had access to our self-destruct codes,” Zayn explained. “I’m not sure what they’re doing. It goes against our laws,” he groaned as he ran his hands over his face.

Harry furrowed his brows as he leaned back. “This doesn’t make sense. Why? Why would they purposely strand us here?”

“Testing?” Niall offered. All eyes turned to him in surprise at his conclusion. “That is the only explanation. See how we react, see how we are affected? I’m not sure one hundred percent what they’re testing, but it has to be testing of some sorts,” Niall concluded.

Harry was thoughtful for a moment and then looked to Zayn for his opinion. His eyes widened as he saw his wide eyed, pale friend. Zayn looked like he was about to be sick, his skin was sickly paper white as he covered his mouth with his hands. “Zayn? You okay?” Harry fretted as his gaze flickered across Zayn.

“It’s… a lot to take in,” Zayn whispered as he rubbed his face. “Harry I need to talk to you private,” Zayn blurted. He knew he had to discuss _that_ with Harry _now_. Louis was gone and he knew they wouldn’t be disrupted. He was prepared for Harry to break down, he knew he would.

Harry looked at Zayn reluctantly. “You okay? You look uneasy,” Harry commented while the other who nodded when he noticed Zayn’s state.

“Zayn you alright mate?” Niall inquired as he patted his friends knee.

“Yeah, just need to talk about something with Harry. We’ll be right back,” Zayn promised as he stood and motioned for Harry to follow.

Liam and Niall watched as a confused Harry got up and looked  to Zayn perplexed. Liam looked to Niall with a risen brow and the blonde shrugged in return. Niall hadn’t a clue about what was up with Zayn recently; he’d been on edge ever since they landed, more so than Niall thought he would be.

“So… how about Niall and I go grab some food? I’m assuming it’s some top secret alien stuff or whatever,” Liam offered as he stood. He wasn’t sure why but he felt that the matter was something extremely private, and he could tell that Zayn was reluctant to say anything anywhere encase someone eaves dropped. He was trying to trust the aliens, and had found within the past few hours that they weren’t bad creatures really. He already knew he could trust Harry alone in the house, and he had begun to trust Zayn as well. Zayn was… kind. He’d talked to Liam and discussed things he could share about their home planet, giving Liam a greater picture of the situation. They discussed different medical advancements within their planets and such. Liam wouldn’t admit it but he was feeling slightly fond of the raven haired alien.

“Thank you,” Zayn said with a tight grateful smile.

Liam’s heart fluttered for a moment before he composed himself. “Of course, not a problem. I’m assume you and Niall have similar tastes so we’ll find something you – I mean everyone will enjoy,” Liam stuttered with a blush.

They quickly fled the apartment leaving the two aliens alone. Zayn sighed deeply as he slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs at the small table. The window was closed from the late fall air but the sun shot streams of light though, showing the dust particles dancing in the air.

Harry frowned as he sat down in the creaky seat beside Zayn. “Yeah… is everything alright?” he asked quietly as Zayn picked at his nails.

“Uh… not quite,” Zayn admitted in a hushed tone. “That’s why we had to talk privately.”

Harry nodded slowly, nerves pooling in his tummy. He was concerned with Zayn’s tone of voice, it was grave and foreboding. The bustle of traffic sounded from bellow, muffled by the glass window. Harry watched as a few birds sprang from their spots on the guard rails outside on the terrace and took flight across the sky at the sudden blare of a horn. Harry watched for a moment before looking back to Zayn who fidgeted in his seat, his leg bumping up and down.

“So?” Harry encouraged as he sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

Zayn bit his lip and his leg bounced up and down faster. “Robin isn’t your dad.” Harry’s eyes widened at Zayn’s statement. Before he could retort Zayn continued, “You’re real dad’s name is Desmond. He was around for a while, disappeared when you were about four. Your mum and Gemma didn’t say anything, acted like Robin was your dad so you wouldn’t feel abandoned. Des was assigned to a faraway planet… but he wasn’t really,”

“Woah, Zayn,” Harry interjected with his heart racing. “Robin is my dad, what drugs are you on?”

“Special ones,” Zayn replied softly. Harry’s brows furrowed while Zayn spoke again. “Des… Des was a scientist. He was part of Modest’s elite research centre. You know those rumours, about those babies that were modified? The babies that were… _changed_ through tampering with the pregnancy or with the embryo or semen? They’re true, Des was in on it. When they had created a new form of it, they wanted to test it. Anne was pregnant with you at the time and well…” Zayn struggled with his words as he watched Harry’s reaction.

Harry’s breathing had become laboured and his pulse pounded in his ears. He couldn’t believe what Zayn was telling him. It had to be a lie, that wasn’t possible. Robin was his father, he was Robin’s son. And what was Zayn implying? That he was one of these inhuman experiments? Harry looked to Zayn, pleading for him to shut up and take it back. Of course that wasn’t possible. The once calm tranquil room felt claustrophobic as Harry felt his breaths come in short gasps.

“After what happened Des was scared. He didn’t want it to happen; he never wanted it to happen to his own family. Out of fear, he tried to get Anne to terminate the pregnancy. Anne told him no, not yet understanding what she had been injected with by Des on an otherwise normal hospital trip. Des didn’t tell her till you were about three. Anne was outraged and terrified of course. Once Des realized that he was going to be arrested for deleting a few horrible genetics files they would induce into children and leaking government secrets to the public – finally understanding how fucked Modest was – he knew he had to disappear. He gave Anne your file before fleeing, having deleted a major portion of the data he had collected. He vanished to protect other children, and to protect you, Gemma, and Anne. Harry… you are different. _We’re_ different,” Zayn whispered. The truth struck Harry hard and Harry couldn’t breathe. “I… we… its fucked,” Zayn groaned, his head in his hands. “We were modified to react differently to situations, to do different things. So many fucked up things are in our DNA. That’s why I don’t understand how you haven’t… _snapped_ around Louis.”

Harry could feel his throat was closing up and becoming tight while his eyes stung with tears. “What do you mean? Zayn this is some fucking joke right?” he begged softly.

Zayn swallowed hard. “I wish it was… I fucking wish it was,” Zayn chocked as he shook his head, his heart shattering as he saw Harry falling apart at the seams.

Harry took in a shaky breath and his mind reran over what Zayn had said. His head shot up in fear as he looked to Zayn. “What does Louis have to do with this?”

Zayn rubbed his temples and sighed. “I… I thought that our generations had been infected with the genetic… fuck,” Zayn rubbed his red eyes as he avoided Harry’s agonized stare. “It might not be all of us, but I know it affects me. We were induced to have a… homicidal reaction to humans.”

Harry felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. He couldn’t breathe and his head was spinning. “What?”

“I’ve heard it can be trained out of you, just like how you can quit drinking. It’s hard as fuck, but possible,” Zayn assured as he ran his hands through his hair. “I’ve tried it, and I can’t seem to do it. It’s this itch under your skin, this gross itch,” Zayn explained as he looked to Harry. “You haven’t felt it?”

Harry shook his head. “I… I’ve only ever felt _love_ towards Louis,” Harry replied as he felt his eyes water and tears spill down his cheeks. “Fuck Zayn, please tell me you’re joking.”

“I wish I was,” Zayn murmured. “I take medication to prevent it; I brought some for you as well. But if you don’t feel it… I’d take it anyways, just to be sure,” Zayn said before he sighed.

“What else? What else does this do to me? Please, I don’t want to hurt Louis,” Harry begged, his fear of harming the innocent little human causing him to feel like he was underwater, drowning in worry.

Zayn pulled out something Harry hadn’t seen that he had tucked beside him. It was a simple folder, made out of a metal material like substance that only opened with the correct code. Zayn pressed his fingers in a special pattern over the surface before he was able to slide some documents out. “Other than you possible hatred to humans, there really isn’t anything,” Zayn spoke softly as he gauged Harry’s every move and reaction. Once he turned back to the paper and read his eyes widened before looking back up to the boy who was silently crying. Zayn didn’t know what to do, he wanted to be professional, tell Harry how it was, but how could he? Harry was _torn, broken, and destroyed_ by the news. Zayn hadn’t taken it well either, but at least his father had still been his father. “Harry… have you had sex with Louis?”

Harry wiped his eyes and looked at Zayn in confusion. “What the fuck does that have to do with anything?” he whimpered and Zayn’s heart clenched.

“Harry I want to comfort you, but I _need_ to know. Have you?” Zayn questioned gently as he placed a hand on Harry’s knee reassuringly.

“Yeah,” Harry admitted as he sniffed, his eyes still wet.

Zayn’s breath hitched in his throat. His heart was beating a mile a minute. “And protection?” Zayn asked.

Harry shook his head, running his hand through his hair. “No, we didn’t have any condoms. S’not like he can get pregnant,” Harry replied shakily as he felt his chest heave. He wanted to break down, but he had been through enough training to keep himself together.

“Harry,” Zayn replied, his voice shaking violently. Harry looked at Zayn concerned as Zayn sat back and looked at him wide eyed. “Harry… you _can_ get him pregnant.”

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Drama is brewing! How do you think Harry will react? Will he even tell Louis? hmmmm???? Not too much larry, more pulling all of them together and harry realizing who he is!  
> Thoughts? inquires? :) xx 
> 
> thanks for reading ♥


	12. Chapter 12

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

C h a p t e r   T w e l v e

     ☆彡 P a i n t i n g   I n   W h i t e ★彡

 

Harry was still wide awake when he heard the front door open. After what Zayn had told him he’d stayed in Louis room and didn’t leave. Liam had been concerned and softly called through the door if Harry was alright, as he had seen his distressed state. Harry just told him he wasn’t feeling well. Liam knew it was a lie, the alien didn’t get sick, something Harry had told him a few days ago. Harry could tell the human was concerned but Harry couldn’t move. He was a monster.

Louis could be pregnant. It was highly unlikely, but he was still concerned. Not only that, he had a gene in him that caused him to hate humans and Zayn didn’t know if it would spontaneously kick in one day. He had said it was highly unlikely, he was ninety nine percent sure that Harry just hadn’t inherited the trait and it had died while the other chemicals tried to find strong holds in his genes. But Harry’s mind zoned in on that one percent in absolute terror. The alien couldn’t hurt Louis, and he wouldn’t. Now was the hard part, when the boys could escape, did Harry go with them? He needed to keep his tiny human safe, even if that meant being as far away from him as possible.

The thought made his chest hurt.

He heard soft footsteps creeping down the hall before the door slowly opened. Harry didn’t move while Louis stripped down to his boxers and climbed in behind Harry. The humans warmth pressed up against him, his chest tightly pressed against Harry’s back. He wrapped his arms around the alien and kissed his neck softly. Surprising Louis, Harry lifted his hand and placed it on top of Louis.

“You’re not asleep?” Louis whispered, and Harry could tell his brow was creased.

“Couldn’t,” Harry replied softly as he trailed his fingers over Louis soft hands.

“That’s not good Harry,” Louis scolded. “You must be exhausted!”

Harry shook his head. “Not really…”

Louis immediately frowned and tried to get Harry to turn towards him. When the alien refused, Louis rolled on top of him then to the other side, so they were face to face. Harry’s eyes were casted down and looked blood shot. His hair was a mess and his cheeks looked damp. Concern flooded the human as he reached up and cupped the curly haired aliens face in his hands.

“Hey, Curly? You okay?” Louis asked, his chest tightening at the broken look in Harry’s eyes.

Harry sighed and shook his head before placing his forehead against Louis softly. “I love you,” Harry choked and Louis knew something was so wrong.

Quickly wrapping his arms around his alien, Louis hushed him as Harry burst into tears against his chest. Fear was bubbling in his tummy, his heart racing a mile a minute at the heart broken sobs that escaped the younger lad. His chest hurt as he heard the gut wrenching whimpers that Harry was emitting against his collar bone. Louis didn’t know what to do in the present situation. Whenever his sisters had cried Louis had just hugged them and made stupid jokes or faces to make them feel better, but he knew that, that wasn’t going to work on Harry. Something was seriously upsetting the lad, and it made concern flood in Louis’ body.

“I love you too curly. Now, please tell me what’s wrong Harry, okay? You’re scaring me,” Louis admitted as he cradled Harry against his chest.

Harry shook his head and sniffled and Louis felt his warm tears on his skin. “I can’t. You’ll hate me,” Harry sobbed as he clung fast to Louis.

“Harry I could never hate you,” Louis stated sternly as he ran his fingers through Harry’s long curls.

“You will!” Harry cried and Louis chest tightened.

“Please Harry; don’t ever say that, okay?” Louis begged as he pressed his thin lips to the alien’s temple. “You mean so much to me, and I can’t see you like this. Harry I love you, okay? Please, what’s going on?” Louis insisted.

Harry’s shoulders shook as he cried. Slowly, he sat up and Louis jolted up to look over his alien. He looked so worn down and beat. He looked _crushed_. Louis didn’t know what to think or do. His mind was racing with what could be going on that would cause such a reaction from the green eyed lad. He hadn’t an idea, but he couldn’t help but be concerned that Harry thought it was bad enough for Louis to hate him.

The moon light streamed through Louis curtains and illuminated Harry’s tear streaked face. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, inhuman and Louis was confused at it. He’d never seen the literal glow in Harry’s eyes, sure he’d seen the metaphorical one but his eyes were literally _glowing_. Louis blinked a few times and shook his head as he saw Harry’s eyes were their nature earth green.

“Louis… Zayn told me something,” Harry whispered his voice uneven. Louis looked at Harry and moved closer. He took Harry’s lager hand in his and smiled encouragingly to him. Harry felt his confidence waver before he took a deep breath. “Louis… Louis I was an experiment back on Modest.”

Louis brows immediately furrowed at Harry’s statement before rage filled his system. “They used you as an experiment?!” Louis said outraged. “How dare they!” Louis seethed as he felt anger bubble in his chest. “Oh my god Harry, fuck I’m so sorry babe-”

“Louis,” Harry whimpered as he tightened their interlocked fingers. Louis stopped abruptly and watched as Harry looked at him, broken and fearful. “Louis, they put chemicals into me. They tried to change my genetic makeup. Added all sorts of things into me, things that will affect _you_.”

“Huh?” Louis replied dumbly. He frowned as Harry’s works, lost.

This was the hard part. Tell Louis that he could be pregnant, or tell him about the homicidal issue or just say things were complicated. Harry knew he had already placed a large enough burden on the little human and didn’t want to cause him anymore grief. Plus, the possibility Louis was pregnant was slim to none. Harry would assure they used protection from here forth. He would tell the little human when the time came, but now was not the time.

“It’s complicated,” Harry whispered his voice catching as he spoke. He held Louis hand in his, dwarfing the smaller lad. “But yes, they used me as an experiment on _that_ planet. Zayn too…”

“God Harry,” Louis whispered as he held Harry close to him. Harry burrowed his face into the crook of Louis neck and felt tears spill over his cheeks and onto Louis’ collar bone. “I’m here for you, kay? I’ll never let them do that to you ever again,” Louis assured as he stroked his slim fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry sobbed and Louis hushed him softly. “Shh babe, I’m here. Shh…”

Harry felt so vulnerable, more so than when he first landed. He felt like someone had removed his skin and tossed him in the middle of the desert. He didn’t feel like himself anymore, not after what Zayn had told him.

Louis lied back against the head board while Harry lied awkwardly across him, his face buried in Louis shoulder. The human just continued to card his fingers through Harry’s hair, humming softly and repeatedly kissing Harry’s curls. Rage was boiling in his blood but he kept his calm stature and cared for Harry. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Harry was feeling. Louis heart was clenching tightly and tears of his own were stinging his eyes as he saw the broken alien in his arms. Harry was such an innocent flower; Louis was disgusted with what he’d been put through. His alien didn’t deserve any of that.

“Je t’aime,” Louis whispered against the top of Harry’s head.

Harry sniffled and bit his lip. “I love you too,” he choked.

“Forever,” Louis promised as he hugged Harry close to his chest.

Harry’s throat was so tight and hot he could barely speak. “Forever.”

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

“Liam I may just have to bring you back to Modest with me,” Niall stated as he scarfed down his breakfast. Liam’s eyes widened in alarm which caused Niall to burst into laughter.

The human rolled his eyes. “They’re just pancakes.”

“They’re sexcakes,” Niall rephrased.

It was the morning after and everyone was lounging in the main area. Harry had recollected himself when he woke up and masked his internal conflict. Zayn had been shooting him worried glanced but Harry just signaled he was okay. He had Louis, his little rock.

“So… what exactly are we doing today before classes?” Liam inquired as he looked to Louis with a risen brow.

Louis hummed as dropped the crossword puzzle he was doing on his lap – okay maybe Harry had been helping do the majority of it but that wasn’t the point. “I have no fucking clue! You got anything you dolt?” Louis exclaimed with a laugh while Harry squeezed his thigh for making fun of Liam. Louis pouted at Harry and Liam couldn’t help but smirk at Louis being reprehended.

“Well, how about we go out? Zayn and I can pay with our little uh – what do you call them? Debit cards? Anyways, we go out, get some clothing. Then sometime this week you show us some cool human stuff?” Niall offered as he finished his last pancake.

“Maybe also give us some briefing on how your planet works within the next few days,” Zayn offered as he also finished his food. “We only know stuff from observations, books, and documentaries we had to watch while growing up in the human district. It would also help since we might be here for a while.”

“Human district?” Liam and Louis asked simultaneously.

Zayn furrowed his brows. “You didn’t tell them about how it all worked?” he asked Harry in confusion.

“I told them some stuff, never got around much to talking about all the bullshit Modest puts us through,” Harry admitted. He could feel Louis tense and watched as anger seeped into his features at the mention of the planet. He had grown to hate it with a passion for what they’d done to Harry.

Zayn nodded. “Well you see Modest is divided into different subsections in the main city. In small towns it’s all mixed cultures and actually far more accepting of the diversity rather than larger cities. I understand this is very different from here, as usually its reverse. But in larger cities they can… dictate us better. Modest abducts different species all the time to see how they interact and to expand their knowledge of the galaxy. Anyways, any species they abduct they place into their own district. They’re raised in a similar aspect to how things function on Earth, but of course with Modest technology and with interacting with many different races and species. But during our school years, half of it is focused on Earth and how it functions, while the other half is focused on Modest and fundamental classes. It helps so when they do send us to live among our own species – if we so chose a career path that would result in that – we are better prepared, and also holds our own culture. Some want us to be stripped of it, but the government wants us to keep it so we can be more useful. It can be… bad though. If you are from an underdeveloped planet that doesn’t interact with Modest nor has space travel like simple vehicle travel, people are less than…kind to you. It would be the equivalent as to how my ethnicity here is treated by some racist people, but on a larger scale. So set back time a few years here to when it was _really_ bad – not that it isn’t really bad right now because truthfully your planet is quite racist – and you have the equivalent. Evil and discriminatory creatures of everywhere, I’m afraid,” Zayn explained with a sigh.

The two humans listened intently and both were surprised. Louis and Liam knew some of the stuff about the discriminatory on Modest but nothing to that scale.

“And don’t even get me started on how the authorities treat you, or the Modest born,” Niall groaned with a shake of his head.

“That’s… awful,” Louis whispered. He knew it was bad on Earth, and to hear that it existed elsewhere too disgusted him. He had always hoped that people from other planets would be better developed. He knew from what Harry had told him some were, but a majority still had that egotistical superior race mindset.

The aliens nodded grimly. Before either of the two humans could speak the phone rang loudly. Sighing Louis untangled himself from Harry and went into the kitchen to grab the house phone. He saw the caller ID and grinned as he hit talk.

“Hi mum! How’re you?” Louis asked while he heard the other boys start talking again.

“Lou! I’m good darling, curious as to if you want to come up this coming weekend for a family dinner?” Jay inquired with a smile evident in her voice.

Louis glanced to the boys in the living room and frowned. “I uh… Liam and I kind of have three extra bodies staying with us at the moment…” Louis admitted.

“Bring them!” Jay replied enthusiastically. “Is one of them the boy you like?”

Louis blushed red at that and remembered he forgot to tell his mum. “Uh actually we kind of are together now,” Louis mumbled, his ears burning.

Jay giggled into the phone. “I’m so happy for you darling! When did it happen?”

Louis winced. “A few days ago…”

“Louis!” Jay gasped. “How could you not tell your mum?” she scolded.

“I’m sorry!” Louis apologized. “It slipped my mind! It’s been hectic recently,” Louis chuckled with a shake of his head.

He could hear the frown in Jay’s voice. “Oh dear… well you have to come up and bring these lads with you! Have a little bit of calm time,” Jay insisted. “I’ll start getting everything ready, thank you for telling me how many mouths I need to feed. Right I need to get a grocery list ready, only five days away isn’t it? Dear I have to quickly get going!” Jay rambled and before Louis could interrupt suddenly his mum was no longer holding the phone.

“So Louis got a boyfriend,” a younger voice snickered.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yes Fizz. Why aren’t you at school?”

“Why aren’t _you_ at university?” Fizz remarked.

“I have classes in the afternoon,” Louis replied smugly.

“Well, I’m sitting on the couch with a puke bucket,” Felicity replied with a grumble.

Louis brows furrowed in worry. “You okay Fizz? You’re drinking enough water right? And getting plenty of rest?” Louis fretted. He could be a jokester with his siblings, but he cared dearly for them. His siblings meant everything to him.

Felicity giggled into the phone. “Yes mother hen,” she joked.

Louis smiled softly. “Just worried about you. Tell everyone I miss them yeah? I have to get going,” Louis admitted as he noticed that Liam had fetched the boys some clothing and shoes to borrow. Liam and Louis had classes in about four hours, just enough time to do a little shopping.

“Course, love you Louis…” she mumbled, and Louis could tell her eyes were probably watering.

“Hey, hey,” Louis cooed softly. “I’m coming home soon for the weekend, kay?”

“I miss you a lot,” she sniffed and Louis smiled softly.

“Miss you too Fizz,” Louis whispered. “I’ll see you soon, okay honey bunches of oats?”

She giggled at Louis joke. “You’re a weirdo.”

“Love you too,” Louis chuckled before hanging up.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

“So, what is fashionable here anyways?” Niall inquired as they entered the shop.

The shop was the same one Louis had taken Harry to at first. He assumed they would get an understanding of their styles before branching to other stores. The cashier smiled politely to them as they entered. Soft music played over head and they were the only ones in the small store.

“Anything you want,” Louis said with a shrug. “So long as it’s not like, side button track pants I won’t judge.” Louis smirked as he looked to Liam, who had been teased immensely by Louis when he had once. Liam rolled his eyes and smacked the back side of Louis head.

Zayn looked around and nodded. “There are some nice choices here,” he voiced.

“Try whatever you want on,” Louis insisted as he pushed the alien over to a selection of shirts. “Liam! Help Zayn,” Louis ordered as he pulled his friend over.

Liam nodded as Louis sauntered off towards Harry and Niall. Liam should have assumed he’d gravitate towards Harry from the start. Hesitantly he met the raven haired boy’s eyes, a shy glimmer in them.

“So, let’s start with the basics I guess. Point to a few things you think you would wear,” Liam offered as he motioned to the rack of clothing

Zayn looked up at the slightly taller lad. He was _extremely_ attractive and Zayn swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure what was going on with his internal conflict. There was a war going on within him, this crazy homicidal fucked part of him he hated, and another part of him. There was a part of him that craved Liam, in a different way. There was a part of him that craved his touch and the soft smile the human made. Zayn hadn’t felt like that towards someone so intensely before, and what surprised him was it was towards someone he thought he would never feel anything for other than murderous intentions.

Zayn knew it was possible to get rid of the gene inside him, as it wasn’t _really_ quite as part of him as _they_ had wanted. It was more a mental state that had been inflicted by the drugs in his body that attempted to alter his DNA. Things like being able to impregnate humans was a DNA thing, while the homicidal thing was more a mental state that – according to Paul – was breakable. The only fear with that was that it could fuck up his mind, hence forth why he chose the pills over Paul’s suggested treatment.

Swallowing nervously he noticed a black sleeveless shirt with some white graphic designs. He took it from the selection and admired it a moment. “I like this kind of thing,” he decided as he glanced over to Liam.

Liam looked over the shirt before nodded. “That would look really good on you.”

At his words, the both of them blushed. “Thank you,” Zayn replied softly.

“No problem,” Liam stuttered. “Uh, let’s go try it on yeah?”

Zayn’s cheeks reddened further as Liam lightly placed his hand on Zayn’s upper back to lead him to the dressing room. “Sure,” Zayn managed.

Once Liam noticed what he was doing he discreetly dropped his arm. As he lead the way to the dressing room all he could thing was; _I’m so fucked._

Meanwhile, on the other side of the store Niall was looking at a button up while smirking at the couple beside him. Harry had his arm wrapped around Louis waist and fiddled with the bottom of Louis shirt while Louis pointed to some other colours that would look good on Niall. The curly haired alien kissed Louis jaw and the human giggled before swatting at Harry.

“Get a room,” Niall cooed and Harry elbowed him in response.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Louis stated wickedly.

“Gross! The mental images!” Niall wailed as he plucked a few shirts off the rack. “I’m going to go raid Zayn and Liam’s party and go try these on. Don’t have sex on the floor when I’m gone please!” Niall practically shouted before quickly rushing off, avoiding Harry’s oncoming smack.

Harry’s cheeks were flushed and he rolled his eyes. “Sorry about that pumpkin,” he murmured as he kissed Louis cheek again.

“It’s no problem curly,” Louis chuckled as he pressed a quick kiss to the alien’s lips. He sighed in content before pulling away. “My mum wants us all to go to my home town for a family dinner or something to that affect. We have on every year around this time. We don’t celebrate thanksgiving since that’s an American thing but we use the date for a family dinner since it’s the perfect time between Christmas and the beginning of my school year to get together. She wants me to bring you boys,” Louis informed Harry.

Harry looked at Louis sceptically. “You okay with that? Her meeting us I mean?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Of course I want her to meet my boyfriend and his friends. It’s only totally mandatory,” Louis said sternly.

Harry chuckled. “Okay babe, we’ll go. We’re going to have to teach the boys – alongside me – how to become more accustom to human interaction. Can’t have her knowing I’m not from this world, I have a feeling she wouldn’t be too ecstatic about me after _that_.”

Louis chuckled as he pecked Harry’s lips. “We’ll figure it all out. I can be the tutor and you can be my sexy student.”

Harry laughed obnoxiously at that and Louis beamed. He really loved Harry a lot.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

Louis and Liam brought them to a few more stores before grabbing some fast food and bringing them home. The humans explained their schedules on how they would be absent on the way back to the flat. Louis trusted Harry alone and told them Harry knew what the do’s and don’ts were. As they had some time to spare – a little over an hour before the humans had to leave – Liam pulled the two aliens aside to teach them how to use the computer.

Harry remembered how he accidently called human technology mundane and hoped the other two wouldn’t. He cringed remembering how he’d offended Louis.

As they did that Louis pulled Harry with him to his room so Louis could have some alone time with his alien. The human locked the door discreetly while Harry sat on the bed, oblivious. Smirking, Louis remembered what he’d put on that morning. There wasn’t enough time for anything too intimate, but there was time to _tease_. Once he readjusted his pants a little low on his hips he set his plan into action.

“Damn my room is messy,” he commented.

“Because you throw everything _everywhere_ ,” Harry chuckled as he watched Louis wander around the room. It wasn’t too bad, it had been in fact far worse before Harry arrived and cleaned up after the messy human.

Louis hummed at that before bending over to ‘grab’ a shirt. And that’s when Harry saw it. Harry’s breath immediately laboured as he saw the red lace peaking up from the band of Louis jeans. _Oh my god_ , Harry gawked as he realize _what_ Louis was wearing.

The not so innocent human noticed Harry’s reaction and smirked in triumph. He stood slowly before turning to Harry. “What’s wrong curly?” Louis asked innocently.

Harry looked to Louis and it clicked. “You tease,” Harry groaned as Louis sauntered over to him and suddenly sat in his lap. The alien groaned again into Louis collar bone.

Louis was slightly surprised, but smug, at Harry’s quick reaction. He ran his hands up Harry’s chest and smirked. “What do you mean?” Louis feigned being oblivious.

“Lou,” Harry whined as he looked up at the slim human.

“What’s this?” Louis inquired as if he didn’t know that rubbing his ass against Harry’s crotch was most definitely earning a reaction. “Are you getting hard?” Louis breathed heavily as he spoke softly against Harry’s jaw.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut before suddenly his large hands gripped Louis bum. The smaller lad squealed before smirking against Harry’s throat as he kissed a red mark into his skin. He moaned as Louis sinful lips marked him before slowly sinking further down. Once he realized what Louis intentions were he felt himself grow tight against his jeans.

“Fuck Lou,” he cussed as Louis suddenly was on his knees between Harry’s legs. Harry sat on the bed looking at Louis who looked back up with long lashes and doe like eyes. He could see the red fabric again and groaned in response. “Fuck I _need_ to see you naked in those.”

Louis smirked deviously as he stood and pulled off his shirt. “Naughty,” Louis commented as he unbuttoned the top of his jeans before shimming them down his thighs. Harry _loved_ Louis thighs.

Harry’s breath left his lungs as he saw the red lace panties that adorned Louis tanned skin. They were sexy as fuck on him and they had a cute little white bow on the front and back. Harry could see the head of Louis hard cock poking out from the top of the fabric. Suddenly Harry’s hands were on Louis hips and pulling him against the alien. Harry kissed Louis navel, causing the older lad to shiver.

“Naughty yourself,” Harry replied hoarsely as he kissed the skin of Louis hips. He loved the new kink Louis had suddenly brought into Harry’s life. Curiously, Harry wondered if Louis liked being dominated or being spoken dirty to. Of course, if Louis wasn’t okay with anything Harry said the alien would apologize immediately and never suggest it again. Deciding to test the waters Harry spoke, “Suck my cock you naughty boy.”

Harry’s eyes widened as suddenly Louis dropped to his knees – out of his grip – and hastily started to rid Harry of his trousers. He chuckled and helped Louis before gasping as Louis palmed him through his boxers.

Before Harry’s mind could stop swimming Louis began to drown him in pleasure as his thin lips wrapped around the head of Harry’s cock. Harry groaned and bucked his hips slightly as Louis mouth did wonders. His cock was quickly soaked in spit as Louis sucked him off. Louis had some saliva running down his chin and looked like a hot mess. He took Harry far into this throat and gagged slightly around Harry’s length, fat tears forming in his eyes as he touched himself through the lace. The fabric rubbed against his hard dick in all the right ways making Louis moan around Harry’s own dick.

Louis made a popping sound as he came off Harry’s cock and pumped him with his free hand. “I’m going to sound sick at school,” Louis commented, his voice raw. Harry chuckled breathlessly before moaning loudly as Louis tongue flicked over the head of his dick. He felt his abs tighten and he groaned.

“I’m going to cum,” he gasped as he felt his body spasm.

Louis smirked and continued to pump his own length while moving his mouth over Harry’s cock again. Harry panted as the smaller human moved up and down his cock sinfully. Harry’s hips bucked and he moaned loudly as Louis sucked him off while allowing him to move his hips up so he could shove his cock further, hitting the back of Louis throat, fucking Louis throat.

Suddenly Harry felt his balls tighten and his eyes flew open wide as he leaned back. “Louis, I’m gunna,”

Louis came off Harry just as Harry hit his orgasm. His cum landed on Louis face, dripping down his chin and across his open mouth. Panting heavily Harry fell back as he tried to regain himself after his orgasm, groaning as he saw Louis cum covered face. Louis whined as he pumped himself as he wiped his finger over his lips before sucking Harry’s cum off of his index finger. Harry whimpered the humans name at the sight. Louis eyes were glazed with lust and pleasure, with white painting his face. The alien’s softening cock almost became erect again as Louis licked the cum that dripped onto his lips. Then with a high pitched whine he released into the panties he was wearing and leaned forward, slightly exhausted.

Slowly, they came down from their highs. Harry helped Louis clean up, almost growing hard all over again at seeing his cum that painted Louis face. Once the majority of the mess was gone, they quickly rushed to the bathroom to wash up from their session. Louis was slightly concerned that the boys had heard them, but if they had Liam no doubt would have thrown a tantrum outside the door so all was well.

Harry washed off Louis face – luckily nothing had landed in his hair – and handed Louis his red toothbrush. They both brushed their teeth before heading into the living room. Liam was still in the office with the other lads. The humans had to leave in about ten minutes but Louis was ready to just snuggled on the couch – broken side of course as it was now Louis designated spot – slightly exhausted from the experience.

“You are such a tease,” Harry murmured softly as he ran his fingers across Louis bare arm.

“I’m your tease,” Louis hummed in content.

And Harry couldn’t deny that.

Shortly after that Liam came out with Harry’s friends in tow. Niall immediately noticed the hickey on Harry’s neck and teased him as he sat down in the arm chair. Louis reluctantly detangled himself from Harry to get up and head out. The aliens said their farewells to the humans as they left, after of course a few kisses between Harry and Louis.

Once they were gone, Harry turned to the other aliens on the couch. He had to speak to Zayn, and he had to let Niall know about what was going on. His eyes locked on Zayn’s and Zayn looked down in understanding and shame. Harry wished his friend didn’t feel shameful for what he couldn’t control. After a few moments of silence – with Niall analyzing them in confusion – Harry spoke.

“What do I do if Louis is pregnant?”

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it (• ε •) ♥ 
> 
> sorry it took so long! i had exams and a bunch of new courses, so i've been busy! ಢ_ಢ 
> 
> please comment! it means alot! thank you for reading :) xx ♥


	13. Chapter 13

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

C h a p t e r    T h i r t e e n

     ☆彡S e c r e t s  ★彡

 

“Wow what?!” Niall exclaimed at Harry’s words. He looked to his two friends bewildered as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. _What did Harry just say?_ That was impossible, _Louis is a dainty human boy with no way to make a whiny baby other than dick in vagina_ , Niall thought.

Harry sighed. “We have something to tell you Ni.”

Zayn fidgeted in his seat and Niall looked at the two worried. What were they hiding from him? Niall was irritated with their mysterious tone and upset they had kept a secret form him. A secret that had to be pretty fucking big on top of it all. To be honest, he felt betrayed, but he was going to give his friends the benefit of the doubt. “What? What’s going on?”

Zayn took an unsteady inhale before exhaling. “Niall, Harry and I are the products of some of the children that were mutated as fetuses,” Zayn stated bluntly.

Niall’s jaw dropped in surprise. His mind reeled and raced at the realization and thoughts that accompanied these statements. He was flabbergasted. No way was that possible! He had read up on it as a project in grade school. People made jokes about it and no one every took it very seriously – other than adults anyway. This was a total left fielder. “What the hell do you mean? I thought that was all bullshit conspiracies!” Niall couldn’t believe his own ears, how was this even possible? It couldn’t be possible! No way!

“That’s what I thought until yesterday,” Harry admitted.

“I told him yesterday,” Zayn voiced. He looked down at his hands and Niall’s heart strings tugged at the sheer amount of stress and anxiety that covered Zayn’s features. “That’s why Paul held me back earlier. He warned me we had to get to Harry soon… and now were stuck here.”

Niall sunk back in the couch. He was shell shocked. Slowly he blinked and looked to the two defeated aliens. “Fuck,” he cussed. “This is fucked.” As he digested the news a thought occurred to him. He bolted into his sitting position as he looked to the two with uncertainty. “Don’t you feel hostile to humans then?”

“I don’t,” Harry said as he shook his head. “I mean I’m infatuated with one.” After he spoke his gaze flickered to Zayn.

“I do,” Zayn admitted. Niall’s eyes widened significantly. “I take pills to counteract it. But yes, there is a constant itch under my skin. I’ve always felt it. Sometimes I’ve even felt it towards you and Josh, you two being so new to alien genetics and still retaining a lot of our prehistoric human nature.”

Niall looked to Zayn warily at that. Zayn looked hurt and immediately the blond felt bad. “How bad?” he asked softly. He was mad at himself for suddenly looking at Zayn for a brief moment in fear. He knew he didn’t have to fear his friend.

“Towards you? Just sometimes I want to punch you when you irritate me more so than usual. It’s really insignificant. But with Liam and Louis… it’s an itch that aches,” Zayn explained as he gauged Harry’s reaction. Harry’s fists clenched at the words.

Niall nodded slowly. He was worried for both of them. He was glad to finally be clued in on Zayn’s weird stares over Harry, but he was now worried for their sanity. This could not be easy on Zayn; on the contrary it was probably torture. Niall sighed before taking Zayn’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly in a friendly gesture. The raven haired boy smiled tightly to Niall gratefully.

“So, you can get Louis pregnant,” Niall stated as he watched Harry run his hands through his long curls.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “What do I do if he does? He’s human; he hasn’t taken any drugs to help his body adjust to a possible life form. He isn’t made to hold babies…”

Zayn shook his head. “On the contrary Harry, he is. All humans have the potential with just a few… changes here and there. And honestly, our seed does that. It not only will create a uterus in Louis, but also will help his body become adjusted and ready for child carrying as well as bearing. He’ll go through a few hormonal changes just like Niall would if he got pregnant. Just, Niall was altered through medicine while Louis was altered through a slightly different method. Truthfully it should work just fine,” Zayn stated. He pursed his lips in thought before sighing. “You’ll have to tell him. Warn him what could happen, Harry.”

Immediately Harry’s eyes became fearful. The terror of losing Louis affection shot up his spine and made him shiver with fear. He couldn’t lose his tinny human. “He’ll hate me Zayn! I mean I know I have to tell him but fuck… he’ll literally _hate_ me!”

Zayn frowned and Niall looked to his friend in worry. “He won’t hate you. Be surprised? You can bet your ass, but hatred? Harry, he said it himself that he loves you,” Niall reassured.

Harry groaned into his hands as he rubbed his face. This as too much for the curly haired alien, far more than he ever bargained for.

Zayn was quiet before sighing. “If he is, and he doesn’t want to keep the baby… we can terminate the pregnancy. It won’t destroy the uterus but that can be dealt with as well,” Zayn muttered.

Harry’s heart sank at Zayn’s words. Zayn’s eyes softened as he saw the emotions flicker over Harry’s features. He knew how much Harry wanted a family. Swallowing hard Harry nodded. “I’ll… I’ll tell him soon. He can’t be though, right? I mean we only had sex twice,” Harry admitted with a blush.

Zayn pursed his lips in thought. “Probably not. Just be careful. I’ll monitor his mannerisms to see if things change,” Zayn promised. The man knew what to look out for since he planned to work in such an industry when he retired from the military.

“Thank you Zayn,” Harry replied sincerely.

 Zayn smiled softly. “No problem Harry.”

The blond sighed in relief at finally knowing everything and at least having some sort of plan. Then an idea popped into his head. “Well boys,” he began gaining the two’s attention. “I’d say it’s about time for us to go job hunting, am I right?”

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

Liam sighed as he looked over his clipboard. He’d been sighing a lot lately, he noted. At the moment he was at the hospital doing some small errands. Soon he’d be assigned to a specific doctor who would be his mentor for the next few months depending. He was hoping to get paired with someone who mainly stuck to pregnant mothers and babies. Liam was very jumped recently though and hoped it didn’t show. Having not only one, but two more aliens join your group of flatmates did that to you.

Speaking of which… Zayn was really messing with his head. He was everything Liam had ever been looking for in a guy, and he was of course to Liam’s luck an alien. A sexy, sweet funny, dorky, alien. Fuck. _Why was everything so complicated_ , Liam all but screamed to the heavens. He even had the same morals as Liam! It was too much, for Liam found himself questioning everything he’d been standing for over the past few weeks. And to his embarrassment – utter embarrassment that no one would ever find out – when he was… moving his hand behind the sheets last night the thought that sent him over, suddenly appeared in his mind, was... the image was Zayn panting naked beneath him. His skin sweaty and his voice high as his hair fell into his beautiful burning amber eyes. The image and sound of loud moans and naked sweaty skin was burned into Liam’s mind.

One fucking day and the alien was already under his skin! How? It was crazy and exhilarating.

In turn, Liam was a mess. A great big mess of contradicting himself and getting all hot and bothered over a godly alien.

Pushing the thoughts away Liam focused on work. As Liam went into the infant care centre to ask a nurse how a certain baby was doing without their ventilator he noticed some of them gossiping. He quirked his brow at that. He wondered what had them all giggling in the corner. Shaking his head he quickly gave the baby – Tory – a once over. He appeared to be breathing fine and even gurgled a little when Liam smiled at him. Pleased, Liam cooed a farewell earing some more garbled nonsense before moving to the small cluster of nurses in the hall down from the infants.

“What’s the gossip?” Liam joked as he approached them.

“A possible new doctor,” Tyler – one of the male nurses – winked as he licked his lips. “Saw him come in this morning. He’s a fine piece of ass,” he claimed.

“Hey!” Troye pouted. “Don’t drool over someone who might I add is _not_ your boyfriend.”

Tyler chuckled as he squished the younger nurses’ cheeks. “Sorry babe.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Gross. Sophia?”

The girl chuckled at the two before looking to Liam. She was training to be a nurse, not wanting to purse a doctor as she didn’t have the funds. She already was a standard nurse but wanted to upgrade to and RN. “It is a very sexy guy I must admit. He’s got this bad boy look to him. He doesn’t look like he is a doctor, let alone is old enough yet. But well, I guess he might not be from here,” she rambled.

Liam nodded. “You know what he’s going for?” Liam inquired in slight curiosity. It was rare someone got this much gossip over them this quickly. _He must be a real looker,_ Liam concluded.

Tyler shook his head. “Nope, just saw him walk in and speak with the desk. Only reason I paid attention was because of his ass. Apparently he had organized a meeting only a few hours in advance so there was some moving of papers. I hope he gets hired though, it be nice to see some fresh eye candy,”

“ _Tyler_ ,” Troye scoffed in irritation.

Tyler giggled and Liam smirked at their light banter. “Well I best be going. I have to bring this to one of the doctors,” Liam said as he waved his clipboard.

The nurses nodded and bid him farewell before going back to talking. Liam rolled his eyes but went on his way. He had to inform one of the doctors that Tory was doing good. As he wandered through the halls he rounded a corner with his head down and filling out a few more things he’d noticed from Tory’s progression. He noted how he was improving his motor skills and recognition ect.

As he walked he heard some footsteps approaching him but didn’t look up. It was probably some more doctors or patients. Liam rarely paid anyone any mind since most people didn’t have that sort of time.

“This is our NICU, you said you wish to work in this section?” Liam recognized it as the director of the hospital. He was a greying man with a strict personality, and tended to handle anyone who wished to work in the hospital.

“That would be preferable, I have the credentials.”

At the familiar deep voice Liam halted in his steps and shot his head upwards. His eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped as he saw none other than Zayn walking beside Mr. Clarkerson down the hall. He was wearing some of the clothing Liam had picked out for him at the store and was freshly done up. He looked stunning and Liam had to take a moment to regain his composure.

_What is Zayn doing here?!_

“Oh I know,” Mr. Clarkerson chuckled. “I don’t just let anyone in for a look around. Quite love your prior work and engagements.”

Zayn smiled politely. “Thank you, sir.”

As Liam stood awe struck as to why Zayn might be there exactly Mr. Clarkerson noticed the gaping boy. “Awe Mr. Payne!” he greeted as they approached the brunet who was still standing there dumb founded.

Zayn looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the quite attractive boy in his uniform. “Liam?” Zayn questioned as he saw him.

“Zayn?” Liam replied equally baffled.

“Oh you know one another?” the direction questioned with high brows.

Zayn nodded slowly. “Yeah, we have a – uh – mutual friend. I uh… didn’t realize you worked here,” he stuttered.

“Yeah this is the hospital I work at,” Liam managed to say.

He mentally cursed himself for not bringing that up, even if he couldn’t have every predicted this sort of event. As Liam looked up at him he felt his tummy do flips as he saw the way Zayn was looking at him with a blush coating his cheeks. He looked slightly embarrassed and fidgeted under Liam’s confused eyes. All Liam’s morals and worries about aliens seemed to fly out the window when he looked at the darker man. He was so kind and sweet, not to mention god like with his features. Liam was swept away by the shy, playful, yet coy gaze those burning fall coloured eyes held. 

“Well if Mr. Malik’s interview and corresponding checks work out you two may be working with one another. You need a mentor, Mr. Payne, do you not?” the director asked as he looked to Liam for a reply.

“Well yes I do need a mentor,” Liam began.

“Then it’s settled! If Mr. Malik gets hired he will be your mentor. Any complaints Mr. – or should I say Dr. Malik?” the director inquired.

Zayn’s eyes flitted up to meet Liam’s hues of chocolate brown. He was hesitant as he shyly flickered his gaze away. “That’s fine with me,” Zayn replied with a nod.

“Then it’s settled!” the director chuckled.

He began to usher Zayn away and the raven haired man sent Liam a quick look. Liam felt his stomach once again do flips as he locked gazes with Zayn. His heart rate accelerated and his palms began clammy. A blush coated Zayn’s features at Liam’s intense stare before he was quickly taken down a separate hallway.

 _Great,_ Liam thought, _now I can add sexy doctor office sex to my unwanted jack off list._

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

Niall and Harry wandered around town as they waited for Zayn to finish whatever he had to do to get a position at the hospital. Niall wasn’t sure if he wanted to apply or not so he kept it an open option. He didn’t really have to; it was more so Zayn had access to medical supply in case Louis was pregnant. This whole thing was more of a way for Niall to get out of the apartment and speak to Harry. He knew the boy was being eaten from the inside out by his thoughts, so in turn Niall had decided the best solution was getting his mind off of it.

They didn’t feel worried walking around. Sure everything was a lot more mundane that Modest, but that was kind of a blessing. They didn’t have a fear or paranoia of walking around since they were used to it. It wasn’t like they were mermaids or cavemen, they knew their way around.

“So where’s this pub?” Niall inquired as they wandered slightly less busy streets.

Harry had told him about the pub Louis worked at, and how he knew the bartender. Niall had suggested they go there – as Zayn would take some time to do everything and background checks – which they had forged flawlessly. Niall was quite impressed with his skills, if he did say so himself. _Though Josh could do better,_ Niall thought sadly. He missed his fiancé. Well, would be fiancé. Niall had actually bought the ring already, and was planning to propose. That was of course before the whole flailing to earth bit. Now it was sitting somewhere at their home and for all Niall knew Josh might have found it and been eagerly awaiting his return.

Niall pushed away the thoughts for now. He would get back to his to be fiancé soon. He had to.

“Just a bit past this park,” Harry replied as they walked around some streets close to the sea shore. “It’s nice, well Perrie and Ed are anyways.”

Niall nodded. As they walked in peaceful silence Niall watched Harry’s mannerisms. He was twisting one of the rings on his finger back and forth. Anxiety. “You want to talk about it?”

Harry looked to Niall surprised before pursing his lips and kicking a pebble. “What is there to talk about? I’m destroying Louis life being here…” Niall scoffed and swatted Harry’s head. Harry whined as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at his friend. “What was that for?!”

“Harry, that human loves you. A lot. Don’t think I didn’t hear anything coming from Louis room when I went to take a piss,” – Harry blushed red – “you guys love one another. Louis isn’t going to hate you because of this. I promise you mate,” Niall insisted.

His words hung in the air for a moment before Harry’s eyes softened. “Thanks Niall.”

Niall smirked. “No problem H. Now, is that it?” Niall questioned as they neared a slightly run down building. A sign illuminated on the outside that read _Frank’s Bar_ – or something. Niall couldn’t really tell, it was only partly illuminated and the wiring was not done well whatsoever.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded as they entered the bar. The air was filled with smoke, liquor, and the smell of grease from the kitchen. They wandered inside and noticed it was relatively unpopulated. The only customers were three men drinking by the pool table mid game. Inside it was illuminated dimly with overhead soft lights that gave off the hole in the wall joint atmosphere. Bar stools were stationed around small round tables that littered the area with a few booths along the walls.

“Harry! My little infatuated baby!” Perrie cooed as she noticed the curly haired lad walk towards the bar.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Hi Perrie.”

She beamed before noting Niall beside Harry. “And who might you be?” she inquired as Niall and Harry slid into some bar seats.

Niall chuckled and extended his hand. “Niall, a friend of Harry’s.”

“Nice to meet you Niall,” Perrie grinned. She then turned to Harry and swatted his shoulder _hard_.

Harry yelped before rubbing his shoulder and pouting. “Why do people keep hitting me?!”

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Lou got together!” Perrie exclaimed as she began to mix a drink for the two.

Harry blushed cherry red and practically hid behind his curls. “Louis told you?”

Perrie scoffed. “He showed up with a bunch of hickies on his neck last night. I confronted him about it and he became a blushing mess as he told me you two _finally_ started dating!”

Harry’s cheeks were redder than a tomato. “Yeah we’re together,” he mumbled with a deep flush to his cheeks.

Perrie cooed as she placed their drinks on the bar counter. “Finally, I was waiting forever. I told you he liked you,” Perrie sing songed as she put a straw in each drink. They were some fruity alcoholic beverages that Harry had enjoyed the last time he’d come. 

“Loved,” Harry corrected as he took a sip of his drink.

Perrie gawked at that before smirking. “You two are lost for one another,” she chuckled as she squatted down to retrieve a cloth behind the counter.

Harry blushed again. “Yeah… we kind of are.”

The three talked some more – Niall explaining a little more about himself. Perrie told them about some random things she was doing recently and they talked idly. Niall was grateful Harry had found some good people to associate with here on earth. Now they just had to figure out their situation. What were they supposed to do? Niall was baffled and confused as to how they should handle their situation. Not only was there drama going on within their small group, but someone had literally purposely stranded them on earth with no means of escape. What were they trying to accomplish? What kind of testing? Niall couldn’t come up with an answer. _Well, other than maybe seeing if we kill anyone or something..._ Niall’s eyes widened significantly. _Holy shit_.

“Is Louis working tonight? I forgot to ask him,” Harry asked Perrie. Slowly Niall tuned back into their conversation while his mind raced with the thoughts that had just invaded his mind.

Perrie hummed as she checked her phone quickly to see the schedule. “Yep, he’s coming here right after school. Want me to text him and tell him you’ll be here?” Perrie inquired with a quirked brow.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’ll just stay with him tonight.”

Perrie smirked. “He’s closing tonight so maybe you two can play pool. Also you _have_ to get a phone already Harry. You’re like a curly mained dinosaur.”

Harry chuckled softly. “What about you Niall?” he asked the blond who had regained his composure.

“I think I might go back with Zayn,” Niall admitted with a shrug. Internally he was having a meltdown, but he didn’t want to add any more stress to Harry’s already burdened shoulders. “I’ll go meet him, he’s probably almost done,” Niall stated.

“Careful,” Harry warned.

Niall forced a chuckle. “You too mate.”

Just before Niall could get up and leave his necklace pinged. The soft ring of the necklace made Harry look to his own before realizing it was Niall’s. Perrie looked around in confusion at the sound while Niall excused himself. He went to the bathroom and took the call after locking the door of the small room. Zayn said he was finished – filled the blond in on the whole Liam thing – before saying he would start to head back. They had programmed a city map into their necklaces and Zayn still had these special contacts that they would wear that would simulate the necklace without actually using it. Niall complied and promised he’d be home soon.

He left the restroom and noticed Harry easily fitting into this surrounds. Niall was happy for him, so very happy. But now he had to discuss this important matter with Zayn, and prayed that it wasn’t the case. He really hoped he was wrong.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was short? idk? the next chapter will be interesting! :) I was going to write some more stuff but I decided to prolong it to the next chapter, so maybe thats why it seems short? Not sure.. I'll update again soon now that I'm over this fillerish chapter. ♥
> 
> ALSO I'm getting back in the writing mood after... that. I would appreicate it if no one comment raged about it, Zayn will always remain in my fanfiction and I love him dearly. I will say one thing about it all; as long as this is what he wanted, it makes him happy, and he feels better mentally/physically that's all that i can pray for. If he's happy I'm happy, and if that meant leaving One Direction, then so be it. I'm sad, sure I am, but we all have to accept it was what Zayn wanted to do. I can't thank him enough for all he's done for me even if he doesn't know who I am. One of the reason's I'm still here today is because of these beautiful boys, and if they can help my mental health I want them to also be able to take care of their own.
> 
> Anyways, please tell me what you think :) ♥


	14. Chapter 14

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

C ha p t e r F o u r t e e n

☆彡R o a d T r i p ★彡

 

“Harry!” Louis cheered.

Harry turned and beamed as Louis rushed over to him as he entered the bar. The sun seemed to shine from the boys smile that was so wide his face might split. Hues of late sun streamed in behind him encompassing him in robes of gold stars. All the galaxies he’d ever game across could not compare in beauty to the bubbly boy who he found capable to hold in his arms late at night. The love he felt for the human was that of myth, pulled from romance novels that one dare not one believe in reality. It was fictional the purity, the bona fide emotion, the compassion they shared within their hearts for their other half. Harry had heard of such stories such as twin flames, but placed little faith in such outrageous human tall tales. Now though, he could readily admit to being a victim of such a flame that had burned up his life in the best way possible.

The lanky man chuckled as the smaller man threw himself into his arms. Louis clung to him like a kola and he giggled into the crook of his soft neck. He smelled like his light cologne and his skin was soft as silk against Harry’s nose.

“Hi babe,” Harry smiled softly as he kissed the skin of Louis shoulder.

“I missed you,” Louis giggled as he pulled back from the curly haired boy and managed to stand up straight.

“I missed you too,” Harry hummed as he kissed his forehead.

“I got scared when Niall called and said you guys were going out. You weren’t overwhelmed right?” Louis fretted as he looked up at the taller lad.

Harry smiled fondly at Louis concern. “I was fine love. Better now that my little Lou is here,” Harry cooed.

Louis scoffed but secretly relished in being wrapped his arms large arms. He may like being dwarfed… but no one was allowed to know that. Nope, that was a secret that Harry certainly hadn’t caught onto at all. Nope. “You’re a dork,” he commented before pecking his cheek softly. “I close tonight, so I’ll teach you how to play pool as compensation for ditching you today,” Louis hummed.

Harry rolled his eyes. “You did not ditch me you knob. Now go on and work. I’ll wait around and eat a plate of fish and chips or something.”

Louis giggled and nodded before pecking his cheek one more time before heading to the back to get changed. Harry smiled fondly to his boyfriend who moved his hips sinfully has he sauntered off. He was utterly lost for the blue eyed boy. Eternally lost, and he didn’t mind one bit.

“You’re smitten,” Perrie suddenly spoke up reminding Harry of her presence. She was quite amused with the sudden infatuation that she had watched unfold before her over the past few weeks. It was adorable and fiction like how fast they had grown together. She envied that.

Harry blushed at being caught staring but shrugged in response. “I love him.”

Perrie smiled softly at that. “Lucky Lou.” 

A smile so wide it looked far too large for his face grew across his lips. “No, I’m afraid he got the short stray. I’m not nearly as amazing as he is.” Perrie scoffed at his statement but he ignored her protest. “But I can admit without a word of a lie; I’m the luckiest creature in the universe.”

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

After about ten minutes of wandering around Niall decided to head down to the beach for some privacy. He needed to speak with Zayn urgently, but he needed a second to breathe first. He was adamantly concerned for what could be happening at the very moment. The likely hood of Louis pregnancy was already something that worried them all, and the realization Niall had just uncovered was even more terrifying.

He found a log and situated himself down on it with a deep sigh. He hadn’t the faintest idea of what to do. Not only that, he was desperately missing Josh. His fingers moved to his stomach, and tears surfaced as he realized he might be stuck on Earth forever. No more Josh, no more children, no more life. Niall wouldn’t have what he had, had before. He wouldn’t be able to grow old with Josh. Josh would have to move on and forget Niall eventually and find someone else while Niall stayed trapped on Earth. The blonde’s fury for Modest was currently washed away and instead waves of misery crashed into him knocking him breathless like the ocean water to the rocks.

His chest felt heavy and cold as he kicked at some pebbles at his toes. They skidded across the other rocks before bouncing into place much like he wish he could. But he felt too foreign, yet at the same time too native to Earth. In his blood he knew he belonged here, in his heart though he knew be belonged back with Josh. If only he were here, Niall thought glumly, then everything would be perfect.

Shaking his head, Niall pulled out a little devise from his pocket. It was a small smooth ball made of metallic material. He pressed his thumb to the surface and watched as it registered his finger prints. Suddenly the ball glowed faintly – a soft blue to signal it was recording. Swallowing nervously Niall opened his dry mouth.

“We were supposed to use this for progress reports, but I guess that doesn’t matter now. If they find this I hope they’ll give it to you Josh,” Niall murmured softly as he thumbed the shiny surface. “It’s been a few weeks since I’ve seen you. I miss you a lot,” Niall stated as if Josh didn’t already know. “I-I don’t think I’ll make it home in time for our anniversary… sorry about that,” Niall chuckled humourlessly. He paused for a moment to follow the movements of the grey expansion of water before him. He watched the way the clouds sluggishly traveled across the sky like misshaped snails. “It’s pretty here. You’d like it,” he explained. “It’s kind of dreary, but that’s because its winter here. You know, what we learned about? Still beautiful though. It be much more beautiful if you were here,” he admitted regardless of how cheesy it sounded. “I think I’d like to raise kids here. Maybe not in such a big city, but here. It’s nice. It feels a lot more like home, Josh. I really think we’d enjoy living here together. A big family, and maybe I’d learn to be a good dad. I was really scared I wouldn’t be a good one, but at this rate I may never even be one. Wish I had gotten to stay with you longer, be with you till the end. My end is coming soon Josh, Modest won’t let me stay here till I grow old and die. They want progress, they want research. I hope you steal my personals from security so you can hear this. Maybe they’ll give this to you edited. But you’ll know, I know you will. Well I should get going, Zayn is probably getting worried. Love you Josh, even if I get sucked into a black hole, I’ll still love you forever.”

Niall ended the recording and scared vacantly across the water. He wondered if Josh would ever come looking for him. Probably. He wouldn’t find him though, they had been lucky to even find Harry. Thinking about the curly haired boy made the blonde remember the real reason he was having a meltdown. Slowly he stood and pursed his lips as he looked up. “It’s going to rain,” he voiced as he watched the grey clouds overhead. “Hope this isn’t a bad omen.”

His eyes roamed the sky like a hawk as they watched the rumble of abyss above him. It seemed foreboding as well as sinister. The clouds moved in a waltz that was perplex as they danced among one another. They giggled like tyrants behind fans of wind blowing fiercely like nymphs. His eyes watched them with narrowed lids in suspicious anger. Something was going on beyond his vision in a mask of smoke.

Suddenly Niall’s necklace pinged again and he jumped at the noise. Blushing while feeling foolish he tugged at the damn thing and sighed deeply before patting his cheeks. As he tried to slow his racing heart he pressed the metal.

“Hey Niall,” Zayn spoke immediately. He sounded distressed. 

“Yeah?” Niall asked with a quirked brow. A frown formed on his lips as he wondered what was currently scaring the older man.

“Uh, you’re late. You should have been home an hour ago…” Zayn nervously spoke. It was quick and worried.

Niall let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Shit, sorry mate. I thought it had only been a couple of minutes. I’ll head back now, anything going on?”

Zayn was silent for a moment and Niall was concerned that his equipment was malfunctioning. Before Niall could speak up Zayn spoke, “I didn’t want to scare Harry but… Niall about the whole Louis thing…”

Niall frowned deeply. This couldn’t be good. If Zayn was this worked up it was never good. “What?”

Zayn sighed deeply. “I’m almost one hundred percent sure that Louis is going to turn out to be pregnant.”

Niall’s jaw dropped at that. The information was so sudden and surprising Niall was still trying to get over the shock of his afternoon let alone this development. “What makes you say that?”

Zayn sighed. “I’ve been running some calculations through the data that Paul gave me. I was researching some things and well… Niall the gene is intense. Like it will find a way to procreate. Honestly a condom is one of the few things that can stop it. Even tablet birth control can’t, it has a counter affect. One time without a condom and well… it’s very likely Louis is going to be carrying Harry’s child.”

Niall’s mind raced with this new development. He couldn’t believe the conspiracy was real, couldn’t believe Harry fell in love with a human, and couldn’t believe said human was probably pregnant with his best mates child. “Fuck… what do we do?”

Zayn groaned. “Wait and see? There is a chance he isn’t. But we have to keep a close eye. He’ll skip a few weeks compared to a female, since he won’t have a menstrual cycle to undergo while the egg is fertilized and such. It only takes anywhere between twenty four and seventy two hours for the uterus to form. He might complain about pains in his abdomen since his body is altering to accommodate for a uterus. We should know within a week, two at the most.”

Niall was dizzy with the information. “Fuck… what will they do? If Louis wants to keep it? Men don’t get pregnant, Zayn. Not here.”

Zayn sighed deeply yet again. “We have money. We pick some real estate outside of London. Not so far I can’t work at the hospital, close enough we have equipment if something goes wrong. Liam wouldn’t leave Louis side so we have to stay close for him as well. Fuck he’ll kill us, but that’s beside the point right now. If we have to bring Louis in we can claim he was born with both female and male genitalia. Once Louis starts showing we go there and keep him there. He can transfer to online courses. Only if he wants to keep it…” Niall watched the waves as his mind buzzed. He could practically hear Zayn shake his head. “It would be a reckless decision, but if that’s what they want that is what they want.”

Niall nodded slowly. “Well… I guess we have a lot to think about and prepare.”

Zayn scoffed. “You’re telling me Ni.”

Niall smirked. “Well, guess we’re going to battle over who’s the god father if they do have a kid,” Niall joked to make light of the situation.

“Harry likes me more.”

Before Niall could argue Zayn ended the call.

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

“That took forever,” Louis complained as he tossed the rag he had been using into the laundry basket beside the bar.

The restaurant had closed a while prior but Louis had spent a considerable time tidying up the area. The kitchen staff had already left, and Frank had disappeared off in a cab around midnight. It had been a long night, and Louis was glad it was finally over. He had been looking forward to some alone time with Harry since earlier in the day after that happened. His body craved Harry like a drug, and his heart yearned for him like a moth to light. Because that was what Harry was, he was Louis light.

Harry chuckled at Louis little pout as he got up to give the boy a quick kiss. The shorter man smiled softly against his lips as they stood locked to one another for a moment. Warmth radiated from Harry’s hands on his hips and caused the boy to move closer to him. The softly movements of his thumbs were like trails of fire on Louis slightly exposed hips.

“So you going to teach me to play then?” Harry asked with a smirk as he moved away from the half turned boy to manoeuver to the table.

Louis stood in a daze for a moment before gawking at the boy who was obviously teasing him. Well, two could play at this game, Louis thought with a smirk. He sauntered over to the broad shouldered man before running his fingers over his strong shoulders. The feeling of a shiver rippled under Louis fingers causing him to display a satisfied smirk.

“Well, I’ll set up the balls, you get the sticks,” Louis purred into his ear before moved swiftly to the pockets to fish out any stray balls. His eyes watched Harry move sluggishly to the pool sticks and grab two, his eyes dark.

Thank god Frank is too cheap for cameras, Louis thought mischievously. Someone was going to have their pants around their ankles soon, and he was adamant on it being Harry. “Okay babe, this is how you set it up,” he explained as he grabbed the triangle and shaped the balls at the end of the table. Harry wasn’t watching the instructions; Louis knew that much with how his eyes roamed him. “Harry? You here?” the fringe haired boy cooed as he stood and moved beside his alien.

A deep blush coated his cheeks as he nodded quickly while coughing. “Yeah, uh, what next?”

Louis smirked and motioned for him to stand back a bit. He complied and watched with furrowed brows as Louis placed the completely white ball near their end of the table. Then his eyes moved from where he was attempting to understand the game to Louis bum which was suddenly very sexy looking with his body half bent over the table. He was very adamant himself not to lose, and to have the boy whining loudly with trousers amiss from his body. Just the thought of Louis slim body sweaty while bent over the table with high whines mingled with moans coming from his pretty thin lips as he pounded into him had Harry half hard in his jeans. God if he wasn’t insistent on winning the boy would already be naked with Harry’s cock in him.

The sound of the Q hitting the other colours brought him from his fantasy to see Louis pocket two stripped balls instantly. He was surprised by Louis precision and watched the boy’s lips turn up in a triumphant grin. “And since I got them in, I go again,” he spoke while moving to another area of the table. “The goal is to get all your balls in the sockets. So since I pocketed strips, I’m strips, while you’re solid.” Louis bent back over to line up a shot. Just before he slammed the pool stick he saw the bulge that was forming in Harry’s front. Surprised, Louis nicked the ball and groaned as it missed it shot. Blushing, Louis stood up straight and chewed his lips as he tried to keep his eyes of Harry’s lower region. “You’re turn,” he stuttered. He was almost prepared to lose, to end this teasing and to have Harry fuck him rough against the nearest flat surface.

Harry nodded – eyes on Louis flushed face – before he angled his shot. He understood the physics behind the game, and regardless of his uncoordinated movements occasionally he knew he could win this game. Lining up his shot he quickly struck the ball before smirking in satisfaction as he sunk the purple one in the far left pocket. Louis applauded him while he got ready for another shot. He could feel the older man’s eyes on him, eyes watching the movement of his back muscles and flexing of his arms. He knew how much Louis loved his body, so he used it to his full advantage just like he knew Louis would do to his own had he been in a more aware state.

After sinking another ball he purposely threw his next shot to allow Louis a turn. The boy was a mess however, eyes darting across Harry and skin flushed pink. He knew his teasing was making the boys head fuzzy, his actions dazed.

Louis tried to shake his muddled mind as he leaned over the table, but his breath hitched as he felt Harry behind him. The alien moved over Louis body, adjusting his hips so the human’s bum was pressed against the hard cock shielded in the fabric of his jeans. “Here, you’ll get a better angle,” Harry whispered into the shell of Louis ear. The human shivered as large hands traveled up his body to adjust his arms. “There, now try.” 

He hit the shot and watched as it effortlessly glided into the pocket. “I was supposed to be teaching you,” Louis stammered out. His cheeks burned like fire. His whole body ached for Harry.

“Hmm, you’re doing a good job,” he offered as he moved his hands back down Louis body.

The boy let out a breathy moan as his fingers brushed against the thin material over his nipples. He was turned on beyond belief. Harry had the ability to turn Louis into a horny teenager with just simple brushes of contact. There was no way he was going to be able to hold out much longer, he could tease all he wanted but when it came to Harry he could have Louis compliantly submissive in a matter of minutes. “Fuck I give in, Harry please!”

At his words – with a smirk – Harry quickly undid the button of Louis jeans to shimmy them down over his hips. Louis sighed in relief at finally being touched with intention as his trousers were torn off. The satin pink panties he had slipped into in favour over the cum stained red ones made Harry moan into his shoulder as he fingered the fabric. It was soft and made Louis tanned skin stand out. Quickly Harry dropped to his knees behind the human and squeezed his arse.

“Harry,” Louis pouted as he narrowed his eyes at the tease behind him. “Don’t be a git.”

“I’m not a git,” Harry scoffed with a smirk while pulling the panties aside from Louis arse.

Before Louis could retort a sassy remark he let out a gasp of surprise as Harry’s tongue suddenly flickered over his rim. He fell limply on the pool table, his dull nails pawing against the green velvet in pleasure. God he felt dirty doing this at work, but turned on beyond belief. A high moan filled his ears and be blushed when he realized it was his own. The feeling made his tummy knot and his chest to heave as he squeezed his eyes shut in pure bliss.

“Harry, oh god,” he whined noisily as Harry continued to eat him out.

Harry continued his work, tongue prodding Louis and his teeth nipping occasionally making the smaller man’s hips buck. He reached around and gripped Louis already hard cock in his long slim fingers and pumped him slowly making Louis emit an oversensitive gurgled moan. The skin on Louis arse was turning a pretty pink from the stubble on Harry’s face, and Louis’ eyes brimmed with tears at the stimulation he was receiving.

“Oh fuck,” Louis cursed as he panted heavily. “Harry please, god fucking, oh fuck,” he moaned loudly. His cock was pulsing and he wanted Harry to pump him harder, but he knew no amount of begging would succeed in his pleads. He also wanted Harry to delve in, eat him out messily to the point he came without even needing Harry’s cock inside him. From the way Harry knew how to use his tongue, Louis wouldn’t doubt he could reach his climax without any other stimulation.

“You sound so good Louis,” Harry hummed and made Louis squeal at the vibration. “All hot and horny over me. Fuck Lou,” he groaned as he pulled his face back.

“Don’t stop!” Louis begged, sticking his arse out, begging to be pleasured further. Fat tears rolled over his cheeks as he pushed his hips back. “God please don’t stop Harry!” Harry slapped the boys arse as he stood, watching as his arse jiggled from the motion. Louis glared at him for it, but didn’t protest at the sudden slap. He quite enjoyed it to be honest. “What are you doing?!” 

Harry chuckled at Louis demanding tone, obviously displeased with the sudden loss of contact. “I’m going to fuck into you nice and slow till you beg me to pound into you so hard you can’t walk for a week,” Harry whispered in his ear while unbuttoning his pants. Louis let out an intake of air, his dick throbbing at the image alone. God he wanted that so bad. He wanted Harry’s cock inside him right now.

While Louis was lost in his fuzzy mind, Harry pulled out the condom he had been able to snag and rolled it onto his dick. He couldn’t risk anymore possible pregnancy scares. He also pulled out the little packet of lube he had in his pocket and tore it open. As he gave his cock a few quick tugs he looked up and suppressed a moan as he saw Louis bitten raw swollen lips and glazed eyes. His long eyelashes were wet with tears while his face was flushed a beautiful rouge colour. The way Louis looked… Harry wanted to just wreck him but reframed. He wanted Louis thin pretty lips around him, to throat fuck him, make him gag on his dick, but that was for another time, so long as Louis was comfortable.

Louis back suddenly arched and his jaw went slack in a silent moan as Harry pushed the head of his cock inside him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Louis tightness around him, pleasure almost making him buck his hips hard and fast. Restraining himself, he moved his hips until he was fully sheathed inside him. Hard pants sounded from Louis, but gradually he untensed and gave a quick nod. Slowly, Harry moved his hips. Louis whined as he felt the slow drag of Harry’s cock inside him, so thick it stretched him in a sinful way. He wanted the alien to move faster, wanted Harry to pick him up and ram into him against the wall. But he didn’t want to beg just yet, he wanted Harry to lose control and forget his statement earlier.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Harry moaned into Louis shoulder as he kissed his back softly. His hips moved forward and back, dragging inside Louis and sending the lad behind him into pure bliss.

“Oh god,” Louis whined out as he tried to find a gripping on the table. Suddenly the next thrust had Louis back arching while he cried out as Harry’s cock hit his prostate.

Harry looked at Louis in awe at the provocative way his body moved and reacted to him. He looked stunning with his eyes shining wet, his lips bitten raw, and his body warm with sweat. It made Harry’s intents fuzzy as he began to move faster against the human, his hips bucking into him faster than before and making the boy let out a loud whimper.

Louis felt his body press against the pool table as Harry moved his hips into him faster, not as fast as he’d like, but fast enough that Louis breath was hitching with every thrust. Harry’s hips were flushed with Louis arse with every thrust, nailing into his prostate constantly. A loud gurgled moan sounded from Louis lips while he whimpered from the constant pleasure his body was experiencing.

Just as Louis was on the brink of begging he gasped as Harry’s fingers knotted in his hair while his hips started slapping against his ass hard. “Oh god!” Louis chocked out as Harry’s cock slammed into him faster. The drag of his cock was quick and intense, the alien’s desire taking over.

Harry couldn’t hold back anymore, not with the pretty sounds emitting from Louis and he utterly amazing feeling of the boy clenching around him. He wanted Louis arse pink from the slap of his hips, and wanted Louis screaming out his name as he came. With fingers knotted in Louis soft feathery hair, he pounded into him with no remorse. The feeling of Louis quivering under him as he panted and gasped out made his balls tighten near his climax.

“Fuck Lou,” Harry grunted out as he moved his hands back to Louis hips to get a better grip on the squirming man.

“Harry!” Louis cried out as tears formed in his eyes from the intense luxury of the alien’s dick inside him.

Suddenly Louis whined at the loss of Harry’s dick inside him when he was so close to his climax. Before he could ask what was wrong, he squealed as Harry flipped him over so his back was pressed to the soft velvet of the table. With wide eyes Louis looked up as the younger man moved quickly between his legs and didn’t hesitate as he thrust into his rim again. Immediately Louis thick thighs squeezed around Harry as he threw his head back in a silent moan.

“So pretty,” Harry groaned as he slowed his thrusts while stroking the human’s inner thighs.

Louis cheeks reddened further at the aliens words. “I love you Harry,” he whimpered while Harry stayed flushed against his arse.

Harry’s eyes softened as he bent over Louis and kissed him softly. “I love you Louis,” he replied as he moved his hips softly.

They stayed kissing like that, Harry’s hips moving against Louis slowly, building them up in the best way possible. Harry’s heart was tight as he thought about just how much Louis meant to him, and how easily it was possible to lose him. The boy beneath him was his whole world now; he was everything Harry had ever dreamed of. Louis felt exactly the same. Harry had become his entire existence; there was nothing he felt could ever tear them apart. He wasn’t letting go of the alien any time soon.

“I’m close,” Louis panted against Harry’s lips.

“Me too,” He replied with a soft moan.

Harry’s movements had become sloppy, his stomach knotting as he neared his climax. He locked eyes with the human as he brushed the damp fringe from Louis forehead. His cheeks were a pretty pink and his eyes were such a stunning blue Harry got lost. He was gorgeous.

Suddenly Louis tensed underneath Harry, his body quivering softly. He could feel his balls tighten and a white hot pleasure to rocket through him. “Harry!” Louis cried out as he came, coating his tummy with sticky white cum.

“Fuck,” Harry panted as he moved a little quicker inside Louis, the smaller boy making a gurgled moan at the overstimulation as he road out his orgasm. It wasn’t long before Harry slammed one final time into him before moaning out Louis name while spilling into the condom.

Louis panted hard as Harry tried to not collapse completely on top of him. Their orgasms made their bodies weak and their minds fuzzy. Harry laid his head on the human’s chest, listening to the fast beat of his heart while Louis softly stroked his curls. They stayed like that for a while, before Louis shifted uncomfortably causing Harry to pull his softened cock from his arse.

Harry slowly stood and looked down in confusion as he saw cum on the outside of the condom. “Fuck,” he cursed as he realized the condom had been faulty and broke. The fear of everything he’d been trying to prevent was overpowering and made it feel like he had cotton in his ears. Inside he was panicking, but on the outside he retained his cool for Louis.

Louis sat up and pouted when he saw the broken condom Harry was slipping out of. He narrowed his eyes at the alien who internally was freaking out beyond belief. “If I have to walk home with cum dripping out of my ass you’re sleeping on the floor.”

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

 

“How was your sleep?” Liam asked from his spot in front of the stove as Harry walked into the kitchen the next morning.

Harry grumbled as he tried to stretch the kink out of his neck. “The floor isn’t comfortable,” he stated as he sat on one of the island stools.

“You’re telling me,” Niall complained from the sofa, a plate of pancakes in front of him.

“Piss off Louis? That’s surprising,” Liam commented as he flipped another pancake. He had calmed down a lot since the day before, which made Harry very grateful. The human was slowly warming up to the aliens, or going insane, either was possible.

Harry sighed and put his head against the cold counter tops. “But possible.”

Liam smirked at that.

“Morning everyone!” Louis cheered as he emerged from the hall, bubbly as ever. As he passed Harry he patted his head and gave him an amused grin. “How was everyone’s sleep? Mine was fantastic!” Harry pouted causing Louis to snicker.

“The air mattress as you call it started to deflate in the middle of the night. To prevent this I got pushed off the bed in sacrifice for Zayn’s beauty sleep,” Niall informed the trio as he shoved another pancake into his mouth. They all laughed and Niall scoffed at the unsympathetic group.

Once Liam finished up they all sat throughout the open space talking. Eventually Zayn wandered in groggily to get his food – Niall had already explained he could be a real arse when he awoke in the morning to which Harry confirmed. They all sat around with one another, fitting into conversation as if they all had known each other since diapers. It was nice, something Louis was happy to experience.

Just as everyone finished up and Harry opted the wash the dishes Louis spoke up. “So my mum invited uh… all of us to her home this weekend…”

Liam’s eyes widened and he choked on the orange juice he had been drinking. The aliens looked at Louis in surprise and confusion. “Louis! You told her that wouldn’t work right?!” Liam questioned with a surprised gasp.

Louis chuckled uneasily while scratching at his morning stubble. “Uh, my mum isn’t someone you can convince otherwise, as you know dear Liam.”

Liam groaned into his hands as he rubbed his face. The aliens were confused as they looked to one another, not quite sure of what was going to happen. As Louis scoffed and slapped Liam’s head, claiming him to be a drama queen, Liam thought up a plan. Louis was right; Jay would not let them not come.

“Well then,” Liam sighed deeply. “I guess we’ll have to teach you boys a bit more about Earth. Time for a road trip.”

 

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had exams, work, and a lot going on in my life. Hope you enjoyed though! :) xx   
> Thank you for reading! :D Please comment / kudos / subscribe if you enjoyed, or if you want to give me any feedback :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it :)  
> This fic is also posted on wattpad under the same username, if you ever seen it anywhere else please inform me. Much love :) xx


End file.
